Come what may
by PerfumedRose
Summary: Greg discovered that Mycroft lied to him and cheating on him. They broke up. Mycroft marries someone else and Greg dissappear. When Mycroft realised his mistake it might be too late.
1. Chapter 1

Come what may

Chapter 1

Greg woke up with the beginnings of a headache already making it known. His alarm went off with the radio jingle indicating that the early breakfast show is starting. Some days he really hated that his alarm is the radio, instead of a good old song. His phone which is scheduled to go five minutes after his radio is set on a good old traditional jingle. In all fairness he should be thankful and happy that for once he was able to be woken up by his alarm instead of his phone, ringing with a case instead of the jingle, still.

Taking comfort in the fact that he was still warm and snuggled under the blanket he turned so that he was lying on his back and stretched out with his arms. With a big yawn he stretched out all his limbs, looking like a starfish. He leaned over to the pillow next to him, inhaling the scent of his partner. Mycroft must have gotten up early. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone.

"Good morning. Why didn't you wake me? GL"

With another yawn removed the blankets and got out of bed. Time to get up and start the day. The chances are that Mycroft is too busy and will only reply when he was able to. He showered quickly and dressed in his usual work attire. He looks at the dresser, he emptied the proverbial drawer for Mycroft so he can leave a few things when he stays over, but so far it's still empty. When he stays over he would place his pyjamas in there, alongside his toiletries, but come morning everything would be gone. Greg tried to bring the subject up a few times, but Mycroft was able to give him such logical excuses that he stopped trying. He really wished Mycroft would actually start to leave stuff behind. With a last glance he checked his clothes and hair and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he quickly made some toast while waiting for the kettle to boil. Greg felt good about the day, he was actually able to wake up at a decent time, get ready for work without rushing and on top of that able to have breakfast. If only he could start every Monday like that, hell every day wouldn't be too bad either. Finishing up he put away everything pulled on his coat and left for the day. His phone rang as he climbed in the car he didn't even look at the caller id before answering.

"Lestrade."

"Good morning Gregory." Greg's smile became wider.

"It is now."

"Why is that?" Mycroft asked his voice laced with confusion. Greg shook his head, for as smart as Mycroft is, sometimes he just didn't had a clear understanding of relationships and emotions. He replied with a smile.

"Because I'm speaking to you."

"I don't… oh."

"Yes. Oh. So why didn't you wake me this morning, you know how much I love seeing you in the morning."

"You looked very relaxed and knowing that the day might be a bit difficult, especially when my brother is involved I thought you should get all the rest you need."

"All I need is you and your smile." Greg knew he was a bit clichéd now, but couldn't help it; he has always been an emotional man, however Mycroft was still getting used to the idea. Greg was very happy to be the man who shows him to be affectionate. The thing is a day at a time so he just changed the subject as to spare Mycroft some discomfort.

"Anyway, shall we have dinner tonight? You said on Friday when you came back from Author Unknown that the next few days might be quiet, or quiet compared to how it usually is."

"You know I'm still trying to get used to the idea that you speak of my trips as Author Unknown. Besides anything can happen and shouldn't really make plans until certain." Mycroft replied his voice soft and a bit too firm. Greg stopped. Suddenly a strange feeling set in his stomach. He first felt it last night with Mycroft that there is something different, but the feeling is so small and he makes a point to ignore it, chances are it's just his paranoia or low self-esteem trying to discourage him. After all Mycroft is a very powerful and busy man.

"Still, I'll make some beef stroganoff or something you'd like."

"Bearing no other plans or interruptions, although I can't confirm at this moment in time, maybe I can confer with Anthea about the daily plans and..." Greg didn't listen and interrupted.

"Mycroft are you deliberately trying to avoid answering my question to have dinner with me?"

"Of course not. You are well aware of my duties." Mycroft retorted Greg could practically see him shift in his seat.

"I know, we've dating for a few months now, and we've always managed to make same day dinner plans."

It was quiet before Mycroft spoke again.

"You are right. It's just I'm waiting to get confirmation about a very important meeting with the French ambassador's lawyer." Greg closed his eyes and took a breath, it would be futile to try and explain or even talk further about it, and so he just let it go.

"Okay how about you let me know as soon as you can and in the meantime I will still stand with my offer on dinner?"

"A very good compromise. Thank you Gregory, your understanding has always been a cause of surprise for me."

"I know how it is. Listen Love got to go. See you later yeah?"

"Have a good day Gregory.

Greg stared at his phone for a minute, trying to get his emotions under control before he started up and made his way to work. Somehow he just knew Mycroft is going to cancel their dinner plans so he didn't even made a mental note to buy the ingredients. It's not that he is negative, sometimes you just know things and he knows Mycroft isn't going to be available for dinner.

His mood suddenly glum and just a little sullen he pulled away and went to work. At least he still can count on paperwork to be loyal in their promise to be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Come what may

Chapter 2

He was right, Mycroft sent him a text saying he couldn't make it too dinner as his meeting with the lawyer was confirmed. Greg sighed, his time with Mycroft is never a given or guarantee, and every moment is a moment he treasure and values. Still he was hoping to spend time with the man; it was no secret that Greg was an affectionate man especially when he was in a relationship. He did have the tendency to fall for a person quite quickly. He knew that it was happening with Mycroft, they've been seeing each other for close to six months now, and he was falling harder for the man than ever. Technically he knew it before they officially started dating; the dating just kind of reinforced his feelings. The problem was that Mycroft is not use to be in a relationship, and Greg is trying very hard not to mess it up by giving it everything too soon. He needs to take it slow. The trouble with that though is that he knows Mycroft can see everything and he knows Greg is holding back for him, which Greg really appreciates.

Greg didn't let the cancelled plans bring him down too much, they'll make it up, and they can always do something together over the weekend. This meant Greg spend the night working late only buying some take out for dinner and by the time he went home, he managed to silence the little voice in his head.

By the weekend Greg had completely forgot about the dinner as he and Mycroft spend the most of it together at Greg's place. They watched movies, went for a walk and just used the little time they had to be with one another. When Mycroft woke up on Sunday morning it was after eight and there was a lovely smell in the air. It was to the smell of freshly brewed tea and bacon and eggs with toast. He didn't even try to hide the smile on his face as Greg entered the room, still wearing his boxers and not even bothering with a robe, shirt or slippers. In the beginning Mycroft was astounded with how comfortable Greg was in his skin, how relaxed he was and admittedly how sexy. He shifted so that he was sitting upright with his back against the headboard.

"Breakfast in bed?" Greg nodded.

"Morning. Yes, I thought since our Government is so amazing and hardworking, it's the least I can do." Greg joked; Mycroft gave him a small smile.

"Maybe the Government should remember you when it's time for the tax season?"

"Don't you dare, I want no special treatment." Greg replied as he sat the tray in Mycroft's lap.

"I'm already in your bed; I think we can establish some kind of special treatment." Greg held his head back and laughed out loudly. Mycroft chuckled softly and picked up the cup of tea.

"I'll be right back." Greg said as he turned around and walked back to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with his own breakfast. Making himself comfortable next to Mycroft they enjoyed their breakfast in comfortable silence.

They spent the rest of the day just relaxing and watching movies on the telly.

Monday morning presented itself with a new week and new challenges and if Greg knew how his week was going to go, he should have stayed in bed. The blankets wrapped tight around him, body surrounded by a fluffy cocoon and his head soft and safe from the hardness of the world.

His morning started with the usual early alarm, however instead of going to the office he had to appear at the court for one of his cases. Mycroft left late the previous evening so Greg was alone this morning. He was in a good mood, he had a nice weekend with his partner, and there were no cases no world disaster or emergencies for a Monday morning his day were starting pretty well. He and Mycroft spent quality time together and he was positive and happy.

Sally met him at the court and they walked in together to find their seats. This was just the preliminary proceedings where the case was laid out and so forth. Later in the day, both of them would be required to testify so they usually pay close attention to the beginnings so that they can prepare properly and not be caught off guard.

In all truth Greg was trying hard to concentrate on the proceedings as the judge was one of those who spoke slowly as if talking to children and the lawyer was young and arrogant that grained on Greg's nerves. This was going to be a long day.

His mind kept replaying the weekend and the good time he had with Mycroft. Sooner or later he needs to tell Mycroft that although they've been dating for a while, they should become public and possibly consider moving in together. It may be soon but they have known each other for more than five years, closer to ten now and neither are as young as they used to be. Greg knew for certainty that this is it, Mycroft was it for him.

Occasionally Sally had to give him a slight nudge to keep his mind focused and not on daydreaming. In turn he would have to do the same to her.

When lunch finally was called they were both like firecrackers out of their seats.

Sally decided on having lunch with her friend who worked close by so Greg decided on just walking around until he sees a place that appeals to him as he had no idea what he wanted.

He had walked for about ten minutes when something caught his eye. He looked up and sure enough it was one of Mycroft's black cars. After so many years he knows how a 'Mycroft issued' car looks like. Maybe he's on lunch as well and he can quickly greet the man. Smiling he crossed the street and walked up to the restaurant. It was reasonably small with the air of intimacy and privacy. He opened the door and walked in, the waiter at the door smiling as he entered. He looked around trying to find Mycroft. As he finally saw the man he started walking towards him when he saw Mycroft reflection in the side mirror and he nearly tripped.

He stared, trying to understand what his eyes were seeing.

Greg's hands were clenched into tight fists, his face twisted into a mix between anger, fury, frustration and disappointment.

His whole body was frozen to the spot, his legs numb. His heart was beating too fast to properly pushed the blood and oxygen where it needed to be and his breath became shallow.

He watched as Mycroft smiled and relaxed as he ate. Mycroft was entertaining a man. Not just any man, this man meant something to Mycroft. It clearly wasn't business related lunch as he had never seen Mycroft so happy and relaxed.

With a shock he realised he has, with him. When they are alone in his home. The man was handsome, very much so, he was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and matching tie. His blond hair was stylish and wavy around his face. The man hand's stretched out and grabbed Mycroft's hand, both interlacing together. Mycroft hardly touched him when they were together in public and this, this right there speaks of trust, friendliness and compassion.

Greg vision narrowed his breath became more shallow and with every heartbeat he could feel it crumple. Every beat, a little more crumpled.

"Sir?" Greg turned to the man standing there looking worried.

"W-what?" Greg stuttered out.

"I asked if you need a table for yourself or are you joining a party already here?"

"No. I'm leaving. Sorry." Greg hastened to get out, the building constricting his body, he never used to suffer from enclose spaces, and apparently today was a good day to start. He practically ran out onto the pavement, nearly running a woman over. He didn't stop.

Greg kept walking through the crowds and streets, not stopping once. It was when he reached the court that he stopped for the first time, it was still lunch time, but Greg moved back into building, sitting on a bench in the corridor. People walked by but he ignored them, or they ignored him, it was hard to tell which was which.

His appetite was gone, just like the happy mood he had when waking up.

He sat there, staring ahead, his mind playing the scene as if in a continuous film loop in his head. Over and over again his mind provided Mycroft in detail as he smiled with the man, as their fingers interlaced. He had a ring seat to an unforgettable show.

He forgot about the time until Sally grabbed his shoulder.

"Greg?"

"Oh. Sally. Hi. What are you doing here? Thought you're on lunch break?" Greg asked as he swallowed a few times and looked around to see if he missed anything else.

"I was. Lunch is over. We have to go back in."

"What? Already?" His voice shakily replied as he stood up to follow her inside. Sally stopped him, her hands on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What happened?"

Greg looked away, he really didn't want to tell her what he saw, not knowing the facts for one and secondly she doesn't know about his relationship with Mycroft.

"Nothing. I was just daydreaming. Let's get inside." He retorted as he walked past her before she could say anything else. He could feel her glare at the back of his neck but ignored it. When they were seated, she whispered.

"It's not nothing. I want to help."

He gave her a quick smile.

"I know and appreciate it, but I don't want to talk about it." The session restarted so anything Sally wanted to say had to wait.

It took him more than an hour to get his thoughts back to the case. A small part of him, knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions, while the other part, are reminding him of his wife infidelity and that it was happening again.

Sally was called first to testify and as she left her seat Greg took the opportunity to open his phone. Allowing the small voice, the one providing him with the minimum amount of hope to win over he typed:

"I was on lunch today, at the court, walked down to get something to eat and saw your car. I didn't think, I wanted to say hello. I saw you with that man, smiling, relaxed and holding hands. I'm trying to ignore the little voice in my head, so I'm asking you, what was that about? GL.

Forcing himself he placed his phone back in his pocket and rose when he was called as witness. He was halfway through his testimony, when his phone vibrated.

His voice faltered as he spoke, but covered it up with a breath. He made a conscious decision not to let this interfere with his testimony and made an extra effort to keep his focus and concentration towards the case.

It was only when he got back to his seat that he glanced at his phone. Unlocking his phone he read the message.

"I'll come by tonight and explain. MH."

Greg frowned. The reply said nothing, nothing to still the ease his mind, nothing to still the voice in him mind, in fact it only added to the paranoia and negative thoughts running through his head. Honestly, what is he supposed to do with that? He knows Mycroft is busy and probably has a lot on his plate, but he could've said. 'It's nothing, I'll explain." That even took less words than the message he did sent.

It was even worse now than earlier to get his mind back on the case, so he didn't even try. He put back his phone in his pocket, crossed his arms and leaned back. If everyone saw him, it would've look as though he was focused on the proceedings in front of him. But he wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Come what may

Chapter 3

Greg was so nervous he didn't even try to cook; if push comes he can always order in. Either way he was not even going to attempt to open a beer or get out of a bottle of wine. His gut instinct is telling him that he should keep a clear head.

In the end he just put on the kettle for tea. The big, emotional, supported and trusted friend of all the English civilization.

The kettle just finished boiling when the front door opened. He could hear Mycroft putting down his umbrella and hanging his coat on the rack.

"Tea?" He asked before Mycroft entered the room.

"Yes please." Mycroft answered as he stepped in to the kitchen, Greg just poured and turned to the fridge to retrieve the milk, trying to buy some time before facing Mycroft. As he handed Mycroft his cup he finally looked at him, it was with great effort he was able to have a straight face. Mycroft was wearing his business face, revealing nothing. He hated it, and it did nothing to calm the unrest and turmoil inside of him.

"Good day?" He asked trying to keep his social decorum as they moved to the living room.

"The usual."

Greg nodded, the usual, the 'usual' normally entails that Mycroft would elaborate and tell him a bit more than just one word answers.

"Hungry?" He tried again to get some level of communication going.

"No thank you."

'Bloody hell Mycroft is not making it easier.' Greg thought as he took another sip of his tea. What he really would like to do is shake Mycroft until he drops the mask and tell him everything is okay. Mycroft placed his tea on the table and folded his hands.

"Are you going to ask what is really on your mind or shall we continue with this social necessities?" Greg mouth fell open in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Greg we both know that there's something on your mind."

"Well you can at least come in here, trying to explain."

"I thought that's why I'm here."

This was going downhill fast. Mycroft for some reason was showing a complete lack of understanding and Greg was trying to remember that most likely Mycroft didn't understand how this is affecting him.

"Mycroft, I know that this is uncomfortable, I'm trying to take an easy route..." Seeing Mycroft's face and lack of empathy he just decided to get to the point.

"Who was the man I saw you with?"

Here was the first time Mycroft showed emotion and what he saw made Greg's abdominal muscles flex as though he just did a hundred crunches. Mycroft eyes lost the hard look, and the tightness around his mouth became loosened up.

"His name is Richard. Richard Wightman. We we're roommates at university."

Greg tried to remember if Mycroft have mentioned him before but couldn't, however he didn't miss the nostalgic wisp of Mycroft's explanation. They had a past, but he needed to be sure.

"Roommates or lovers?"

"Roommates first, lovers after our second year and I began my exercise regime that things developed."

"He was your first love."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him, you know all about my exes and past lovers. You never even mentioned him."

"I didn't want to think about my past and my past failures. As I've told you before my past wasn't particularly and still aren't a happy memory for me." Greg stood up and walked towards Mycroft sitting down on his coffee table in front of him.

"I understand that My, but we are in a relationship and I deserve to know about Richard, and that your paths crossed all of these years later. He played an important role in your life, besides it's not as though my past was filled with just happiness. Why did you two broke up?"

"His parents didn't approve of their son being a gay, and since he was the only child he was required to marry well and produce a heir."

"Was? It's not a problem anymore?" Greg wanted to know, the little voice in his head working overtime. Why is it okay all of a sudden, unless there is a very good reason?

"They're dead." Yeah that's a good reason. What does that mean for him, for Mycroft?

"And he wanted to what; pick up where you left off? I mean he looked very cosy and available in the restaurant."

"You're imagining things, it was a normal lunch." Greg straightens his back to get some distance from where he was leaning into Mycroft's space. You don't need to be a genius to pick up the defensive tone.

"No it wasn't, you were all happy and affectionate and holding hands for someone who was in a relationship. To be honest you were a lot more affectionate to him, than you ever were with me in public." Mycroft looked away but it was more than enough for Greg. He stood up, his face angry.

"You did tell him you're in a relationship?" Mycroft looked down at his hands in his lap, avoiding Greg's eyes.

"It didn't come up."

"It didn't come up?" Greg asked with incredulously, his voice rising with his anger. That's should be the first thing you tell someone who you haven't seen for years, when they ask 'how you've been?' the little paranoid voice in his mind became louder as his suspicion grows.

"Why didn't you tell him about me?" Greg stood up and started pacing the room. Mycroft also got up.

"Because you know I don't mix my personal life with my professional life."

"But he isn't a business partner."

"Actually he is. He is the newly appointed lawyer for the French Ambassador and we'll be working in rather close circles, the lunch was just to catch up."

"Catch up on work or private life?" Greg's hands were itching for a cigarette; he's throat and taste buds aching for a beer or whisky and his stomach for a drop in adrenalin. He took a breath as he looked away. Mycroft and his ex are working closely and on top of that he as Mycroft's partner wasn't important enough to know. Plus he didn't see the importance in telling him they are in a relationship. His eyes followed the cars outside in the street. He listened as Mycroft stepped closer and took his hand.

"Gregory. I'm sorry if I went about this all wrong, I should've told you about him."

"You should've told him about me My. Or are you ashamed of me?" Greg softly asked finally turning around to face him. He didn't look at Mycroft, glancing over his shoulder, not wanting to see the truth in his eyes. Mycroft wrapped one arm around Greg's waist, the other underneath Greg's chin. He added a little pressure so that Greg lifted his head to look at him.

"No. I'm not. Gregory you know that I'm not used to relationships and the right way of doing things, but I do know you are an amazing man and I'm very happy and privileged to have you in my life."

Greg looked at Mycroft, his eyes searching for a hint of truth, finding sincerity and compassion.

"I'm sorry if it I overreacted, it's just after the ex and everything that have had happed I'm just being a little paranoid. I'm sorry."

"I apologise as well." Mycroft said as he leaned forward to kiss him, Greg responded with as much feeling and love as he could. He hand an unsettling feeling inside his mind, but pushed it aside so all of his attentions were on Mycroft and this moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Greg stirred to the land of the living when he felt soft kisses on his back. A smile broke out on his lips, his mood instantly happy.

"See, who wouldn't want to be woken up like this?" Mycroft didn't answer as he continued with his affection. The kissing continued up his back into his scalp.

"I don't usually do this; did you slip something into my coffee?" Greg snickered as he replied. Slowly moving so he was facing Mycroft and locked their lips together.

"No. Must be me."

"Must be." Mycroft conceded as he deepened the kiss.

When they parted Mycroft got up, and Greg saw he was already halfway dressed, just the waistcoat, jacket and umbrella. He shifted so that he was on his side, his head resting on his arm.

"You know my favourite past time is unbuttoning all those layers?"

Mycroft blushed slightly.

"So I've discovered."

"Can you blame me when you look like that?"

Mycroft turned to Greg.

"The way I look?"

Greg climbed out of the bed and stepped towards Mycroft, placing his hands on his chest.

"Magnificent and beautiful. You are the most amazing man I've ever met and you do know that I love you right?"

Mycroft froze momentarily before nodding, intertwining their hands.

"I could see it, but this is the first time you've said it."

"I know you could see, but sometimes you just need to say it, to hear it. Just to be clear as well, I love all of you okay, not some parts, but all off you, definitely your freckles, I most certainly adore this little curl on the side of your face." Greg wrapped his finger around the curl on the side of Mycroft's face. Mycroft tried to look affronted but couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. He turned to Greg his eyes soft. Greg smiled back and pushed his lips against his. The moment was broken by Greg phone ringing. Greg gave an audible groan and picked it up.

"Lestrade."

While he was on the phone Mycroft fixed his hair, and finish getting dressed. He picked up his umbrella, gave a nod to Greg and left. Greg watched as Mycroft left and allowed himself to smile as he got ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

Come what may

Chapter 4

A couple days went by and Greg got so busy he actually forgot about Richard and the unsettling feeling he once had. Mycroft responded well to his declaration of love and there was no discomfort or nervousness. They had lunch a few times and dinner and all was well. It was as if nothing happened, if fact Greg would even say that because of that misunderstanding thing between them were better now.

It was a rainy morning when things went wrong. Greg was called into a case, and all the evidence were pointing towards a serial killer. Greg called Sherlock to have a look. Sherlock was doing his usual thing whereas John was standing next to Greg.

"So how are things between you two?" Greg inquired. John smiled in return.

"We should go and get a pint."

"Saturday? After the game?"

"Yes. Same pub as last time?"

"Why not. I've got a running tab there." Greg answered with a smile. John gave a laugh.

"That's good, meaning first round is on you."

"Oi!" Greg was ready to reply when Sherlock stepped closer.

"Can you arrange for your playdate some other time?"

"Sorry." They said in unison, no remorse on either face or Sherlock rolled his eyes and started giving Greg the necessary facts. When he was done Greg closed his book.

"Thanks. I'll keep you informed on any feedback yeah."

"I'll expect to see at Baker Street before the weekend Lestrade." With that he turned around and walked away before stopping and turning back. He digs into his inner jacket and pulled out an usb drive.

"Give this to my brother won't you, for some reason you enjoy seeing him and I don't."

"I'm not your messenger." Greg answered nonetheless taking the usb drive. Sherlock just made an undignified noise and walked away.

"See you Saturday!" John greeted and followed Sherlock down the street. Greg looked at the usb and placed it in his pocket.

With Sherlock giving them most of the information they were able to leave quicker than normal. Mycroft's offices were on his way back to the office and remembering the usb he decided to make a quick stop.

Because of his relationship with both Holmes brothers and years of meetings Greg was allowed in and made his way upstairs and down the hall to Mycroft's office. The door was open towards Mycroft's part and walked in, the secretary that usually let him in was out and Mycroft's office door was open. Laughter could be heard and Greg frowned. Why would Mycroft laughed like that? He stepped closer and was able to see a man in there. Greg's body froze again, his heart hammering in his chest. It was Richard. Richard Wightman, Mycroft's old lover. He stood there four a few minutes, listening as they talked and joked. The more he heard the more he struggled to contain his emotion. Willing his heart to calm down and his muscles to relax he walked closer. Taking a deep breath and his best detective face he steps in. Richard was sitting on the table next to Mycroft who was in the chair. They were holding a glass of brandy and laughing like old friends. By rights he should've known something was up when they didn't see him.

He lifted his hand and gave a strong solid knock. The only time Greg had seen Mycroft flustered, surprised and rattled was when Sherlock was overdosing .This was worse, Greg knew he interrupted a private moment and even worse was the guilt in Mycroft's eyes for all of five seconds before he stood up. Its official his day was ruined.

"Gregory. What are you doing here?" Mycroft slowly stepped around the desk. His face set in professional curiosity.

"Mycroft" Greg willed his face in neutral or at least not breaking apart in front of them.

He looked down to his hands and saw the usb.

"Sherlock asked me to give you this; he didn't seem to be in the mood to see you." Come to think of it, neither was he, not after this.

"Aah Sherlock, is he still giving you problems Mike?" Richard spoke up, all smiles and interest as he stood up and walked closer, his hand still holding the glass.

'Mike.' Greg had an overwhelming desire to grab the glass, finish the contents and smash the glass in his Richard's face. Mycroft closed his eyes and when he opened them he was all business. Greg realised if he was expecting an explanation or something to ease his mind he wouldn't get it, in fact things were about to go from bad to downright horrible. Mycroft straighten his back and smiled.

"Aah yes. The curse of little brother's I presume. May I introduce you? Richard this Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade from Scotland Yard and Inspector this is Richard Wightman." Greg was stunned. He still hadn't introduced them, and apparently he is just the cop who handles Sherlock. Before he could respond Richard interfered again.

"What is Sherlock doing with the police?" Richard asked as he shook Lestrade's hand.

"He works with them." Mycroft answered, avoiding Greg's eyes.

"Am I to take it that our police are incapable of solving crimes and needs a civilian? No offence." He quickly added seeing the anger in Greg's face.

Greg didn't trust himself enough to reply. His anger gave way to a shattering pain. He was trying to determine what hurt more; the fact that Mycroft still didn't tell Richard about them, that he introduced him as just the detective who worked with Sherlock or that he didn't even try to defend him.

'He's ashamed of you.' The voice in his head said and Greg felt the air constricting him, the walls enclosing him and everything he has with Mycroft wobbling like jelly on a plate. Didn't their relationship mean anything to Mycroft?

Mycroft stepped closer, knowing that Greg was hurt, but unable to do something in front of Richard. Greg needed to get out. He needed to leave, as quickly as possible. Using all his willpower he tightens his hold on the usb and hand it to Mycroft, who had no choice but to take it.

"Thank you for your time, I must be going." Without saying goodbye he turned around and walked out of the office as fast as he could. He could hear Richard asking Mycroft a question but had no idea what it was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Greg had no idea how he was able to drive or how he got back to the station. Years of experience and knowledge must have been so deeply ingrained into his memory that by now he was able to function on auto. Greg wasn't surprised when his phone rang, but he ignored it. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to Mycroft. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Mycroft apology was so heartfelt that Greg was sure Mycroft would tell Richard about them. Then again Mycroft didn't say he would, he just said sorry and then moved on; he know he could distract Greg with some emotional words and sex.

Greg looked at his phone as it rang again and made no attempt to answer it. Remembering Mycroft's face when he and Richard had lunch the other time and the scene in Mycroft's office settled like a dead weight on his mind, it sunk down to his stomach where it made itself a cosy little home. Roots digging into every muscle and cell. The little voice warned him, told him something was wrong but he ignored it. Pretended it was just his paranoia, but obviously it wasn't.

Feeling his eyes stinging he clenched it shut to stop the tears from flowing. Again. Mycroft may not be cheating but he was not committed to their relationship. Who knows, maybe he was cheating.

'Get a grip Greg.' He chastised himself. 'No is definitely not the time for the small breakdown you probably deserve.'

His phone beeped with an incoming text.

Probably Mycroft.

No.

John.

 _"Hey how about that pint tonight? Can really use a night out. JW."_

Greg frowned. All seemed well this morning. He replied.

 _"Oh God yes. Meet you there in ten? GL"_

 _"Make it 20. JW."_

Greg looked around. If he packs up now he'll be there in fifteen minutes and can use that time to find a table and order, so when John gets there they will have drinks ready.

His phone alerted him to a new text. This time from Mycroft

" _Can I please talk to you tonight? MH."_

It took Greg less than a minute to answer.

 _"No. Going out with John. GL."_

Putting his phone in his pocket he pulled on his coat and left, he could feel his phone vibrating but didn't read the message. He had no interest to read Mycroft's reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Come what may

Chapter 5

By the time John arrived Greg had found a nice small table in one of the corners of the pub. The waitress just brought their drinks when he sat down. He gave the drinks a look and turned to Greg.

"Hurry?"

"Yes." Greg replied and proved his point by downing almost half of the glass.

"Whoa. What's eating you?" John asked while taking a sip and ending up drinking half of his own glass. Greg smirked.

"Likewise."

John sat down, putting his glass back on the table. He sighed as he turned to Greg.

"I had a double dose of the terrible two's" Greg smirked; somehow knowing exactly the terrible two's was the Holmes boys. He could relate.

"Likewise. Tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

John looked away before turning to Greg.

"Mycroft came by, in a foul mood. Wanted to know why Sherlock gave you the usb instead of just bringing it himself. Sherlock replied he didn't want to see him, which is now useless since he came by. Mycroft was furious. Sherlock couldn't understand why he was so upset about it, since the two of you actually like spending time together. Words were said and there was some yelling before Mycroft let it slip that you saw something you weren't supposed to."

Greg visibly paled. So Mycroft did go behind his back and he wasn't supposed to know about Richard. His anger and pain returning to full. John taking Greg's silence as a sign to continue went on.

"Sherlock got even more angry and honest to god; I thought he was going to punch him he asked what the hell that is supposed to mean."

Greg was so taken aback that he accidentally pushed his glass over, luckily it was empty but still it attracted some attention. He just waved them off and ordered more drinks. John was worried and leaned closer. He could see that whatever it was, it was hurting Greg.

"What happened?"

Greg held up his finger to indicate John must wait for the waitress to put down their refill. Taking another drink he started telling John about Richard and how he saw them at lunch the other day and what happened this afternoon. John clenched and unclenched his fists in anger.

"So let me get this straight, his old flame appeared and not only didn't he mentioned that he's in a relationship he keeps it from you and when you two meet, introduced you as the cop who works with his brother?"

"In a nutshell."

"Bastard. Next time Sherlock threatens to experiment on him I'm helping." Greg gave a burst of laughter. John would do that. John looked and Greg and started laughing with him.

"I'm sorry man, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. He tried calling me earlier but I didn't answer, then he texted asking me if we can talk tonight and I said no, I'm out with you."

"What did he say to that?"

Greg shrugged.

"Haven't read his reply."

They talked for about another half an hour when John's phone vibrated. Looking at the screen he read the text and frowned.

"What?" Greg asked as he finished his glass. In answer John read the text out loud.

 _"Please come home and remove this intruder. SH."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Greg asked.

"Mycroft is probably there again, I got to go. If it is Mycroft I might just punch him."

"Don't punch him too hard hey." Greg said as he stood up. John tilted his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Don't know why I said that." Greg replied. His face showing the signs of his pain and turmoil. John straightens his jacket.

"You really like him a lot don't you?"

"I love him John, I love him more than I ever thought possible."

"Jesus. Shit. Don't tell him that."

"I already did." John listened at Greg's confession, his eyes widen in surprise. Greg gave him a small smile.

"Sherlock was right. I am an idiot." With that he walked out of the bar, John on his heels.

The air outside was crisp but lovely. John patted Greg's back.

"We both are."

"You've told Sherlock you loved him?"

"Yes."

Greg took a step back his eyes wide and sparkling his mouth in a big grin.

"How did he take it?"

"He froze for a moment and then his eyes blinked rapidly as he processed the information and then we well..."

"Yeah. Too much information." Greg stood still for a moment then he wrapped his arms around John.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

When they let go, both was smiling.

"Listen, share a cab with me, you're farther but still the same road."

Greg thought for a moment not really sure that he wants to run into Mycroft, but still finding a cab is difficult enough, finding two is just impossible.

"Yeah okay."

The cab ride was silent and spent in comfortable silence. Both busy with their own thoughts and ideas, thinking about what had happed tonight. As the car stopped at Baker Street John looked around.

"It's not Mycroft."

"What's that?" Greg wanted to know.

"The intruder. I don't see a black car so it's obviously not Mycroft. Want to find out?"

Greg shrugged and followed John out; as he climbed out he turned to the cab driver.

"Please wait for me, I won't be long." The driver nodded in reply. They climbed the stairs up to hear two voices. Greg stopped in his tracks, his hand grabbing John's jacket, which spun around.

"What..."

"It's Richard. Mycroft's old flame or new flame or mistress or whatever."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, that voice I'll know anywhere."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Greg looked at John with indignation.

"Why on earth would I know?" John shrugged and turned around, climbing the rest of the stairs with Greg following behind. He wanted to go home, he didn't feel like facing a Holmes tonight and more importantly, an ex of the man he love. When he stepped in he was surprised to find that Richard was standing with Sherlock's skull in his hand while Sherlock was obviously trying to get rid of the man without being too rude, which Greg found strange, Sherlock never before had a problem with getting rid of someone. His face turned to John as he stepped in.

"Aah John here you are, and Lestrade. Good. Sorry Richard but we need to go, the case right Lestrade?"

Greg watched as Sherlock walked over to them. His eyes drill into his. Greg nodded opening his mouth to speak when Richard walked up to them, holding his hand out to John.

"Aah so you're the brave one who captured our little Sherlock's heart Mike and I was always so worried about him back in school."

"Sorry what? Mike?" Greg would've laughed if he wasn't so sad. John trying to get a grip on the situation. He turned to Sherlock who rolled his eyes. Undeterred Richard went on.

"Mycroft. We used to be a together back in university and I remembered when I went to visit them one holiday how Sherlock didn't want to leave his room as he was always busy with an experiment."

"He prefers science over people, and can't say I blame him, depending on the people." John said with a straight face. Sherlock smirked and Greg gave him a mental high five.

John wasn't done however.

"Sorry again but what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was in the neighbourhood and thought since I'm working with Mike again and we're catching up like a house on fire, I might just as well catch up with Sherlock. Imagine my surprise to see him doing so well"

"And why wouldn't he?" John asked. His patience running thin as he grabbed Sherlock's hand. Richard sensing that John wasn't in the mood, held up his hand.

"Oh no reason."

Remembering the taxi Greg spoke up.

"Um Sherlock the taxi is waiting."

Richard turned to him.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade right, from this afternoon?"

Greg nodded and had no choice but to shake Richard's hand when he held it out again.

"You left rather quickly this afternoon, I didn't have had a chance to say goodbye."

"It's okay." Greg mumbled out. Richard turned back to John and Sherlock.

"Well I better be off. Oh before I go, Sherlock you don't perhaps know if Mike prefers Italian food over French? It's just that I don't think the French the other night while we had dinner was much to his enjoyment."

Greg looked up at that, when the bloody hell did they had dinner? John saw the shock on Greg's face, and turned to Sherlock who was staring at Richard. He knew that Sherlock saw Greg's reaction and didn't exactly know what was going on.

"As far as my brother is concerned he'll eat anything if it's good. But I thought he was so busy that he didn't have time for dinner dates?"

Richard started laughing.

"Oh he doesn't, in fact he actually lied the night we went out. Apparently had a meeting but cancelled and said he had a meeting with the French ambassador. I even joked and asked if I should talk French."

The dead weight that made its home in Greg's stomach chooses that moment to move house. It felt as though it exploded in his body and the force even removed the ground beneath his feet. Little by little he was shutting down, his vision became blurry.

He needed to get out. Baker Street was always giving him some kind of ugly truths. First his wife's affair and now apparently Mycroft's. Today was a thriller straight out of hell.

John was worried, his body tensed as he watched the emotions running across Greg's face, as he realised that Mycroft once again lied to him, about something important. He was angry. Next time he sees the elder Holmes, his punching him. Hard. No one said anything and Sherlock was the one to break the awkward moment.

"Well thank you again for your visit."

"Ah yes. Let me off. It was good seeing you Sherlock. Goodbye John, detective." With that he was gone leaving the three of them alone.

John walked over to Greg.

"Greg?" Greg shook his head. Trying to get his breathing under control he looked up. His eyes were shimmering and filled with so much pain, John was unsure as what to do or say, however Greg let him go easy enough.

"Taxi's waiting. I'll speak to you later." Without looking back he rushed out.

Sherlock put his hand on John's shoulder.

"John. What did I miss, why is Graham looking as though someone died?"

John turned to him.

"Next time I see your brother I'm punching him."

"Why?"

"Long story. Let me make some tea first."

Greg didn't say a word as he went home; he paid the cab and went into his apartment. He just wanted the day to end. His phone texted again. Pulling it out he realised he still haven't read Mycroft's reply.

He had two messages.

One from Mycroft and one from John.

He read the one from Mycroft first.

 _"Can I come by after, maybe tomorrow? I need to talk to you. MH."_

He didn't reply.

Next was John's.

 _"Let me know if you're safe at home. Also I'm here if you want to talk. JW."_

He texted back.

 _"Home safe. Thanks will take you up on your offer. GL."_

He know he should reply to Mycroft but had so many things to say, that one text wouldn't be enough With the phone still in hand he went through his contacts, finding Mycroft's name he dialled. Mycroft picked up one the first ring.

"Gregory."

"I didn't know the French ambassador was actually a lawyer and an English man you went to school with." Greg said instead of saying hello. Mycroft was silent.

"How..."

"Did I find out?" Greg finished for him.

"Well Mycroft I know compared to you and Sherlock I'm an idiot, but lesson 101 in adultery: when lying make sure the other party is aware of the man being cheated on so that when he bragged to the adulterer's little brother about how you lied to have dinner with him, that the man being cheated on isn't in the room. By the way, what was wrong with the food? Apparently it didn't meet your approval. Was it too salty or was the taste of your lies just not that easy to digest?"

"Gregory! Stop it. Please." Mycroft said the please so softly Greg almost didn't hear him.

"Why?" Greg cried out.

"Why keep me around if you're just going to... Why make me love you, if you didn't. ... Greg broke off, trying to breathe and keep from crying.

"Gregory..."

"I can't talk to you right now." Greg replied as he ended the call. Mycroft tried calling back but he didn't answer. Switching off his lights he went to his room getting ready for bed. The phone rang two more times before it went silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Come what may

Chapter 6

Greg hardly slept the night, his mind refusing to shut down and give him the rest he desperately needed.

He must have dosed off somehow that when he woke up he was surprised to find it morning. Switching off his alarm he went through the usual routine of getting ready and preparing for the day.

His phone was silent, besides the two missed calls from Mycroft last night, he didn't receive anything further.

His day started with the autopsy report and Sally complaining about Sherlock's involvement. He shrugged her off and focused on the report. It was enough to distract him and keep his mind of the current personal problems he was facing. Still in thought he didn't realise that Sally was still speaking until she spoke up louder.

"Are you listening?" He put the report back on the table and looked at her.

"No. Sally please not today, I have a killer on the loose and a pounding headache, I do not have the energy to listen to your never ending complaints about Sherlock. Can we please just for today focus on the case?" Sally looked at him, whatever response she had didn't left her mouth. After a minute she nodded and Greg smiled in gratitude as turned his attention back to the reports on his desk. Sally stepped closer and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"What's eating you?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'. Is it to do with whatever happened the other day?"

"Other day?"

"At the court? You went on lunch and then came back acting all out." She wasn't going to let this go, he lifted his pen and started twirling it in his hands.

"I saw something. I thought it was something then was told it was nothing and now I found out it was something, which escalated and once again I found out I've been lied to. And this time it hurts a bit more. A lot more honestly." It was a bit cryptic but it was enough for her to pick it up and decipher it to her satisfaction.

"Can you sort it out?"

Greg shrugged. He had no idea.

"I don't know, I'd like to, but my mind tells me I can't."

"Just let me know if I can help okay?"

"Will do."

She gave him a parting smile and left to work. Strangely his phone was still silent. He was able to push most of his problems aside and focus on his work. He didn't hear anything from Mycroft that evening and he didn't make an attempt to contact him. The events kept replying in his mind and he even had a nightmare where he saw Mycroft and Richard as a young couple and every awkward moment that he and Greg shared Richard did in his place. The point is, no matter how hard he tried to fight it or ignored it, he couldn't forget Mycroft's face when he talked about Richard or talked to him.

The next morning another horrible night left its mark on his face and he was tired. He went to work and ignored everyone, even Sherlock and John who made a brief appearance. That afternoon on his way home he made a decision, he needed to know the facts. Is Mycroft really cheating, is there any chance for their relationship? He didn't know what to do or think except that things needed to be sorted once and for all. He can't go on like this, he refuse to keep going on like this.

Taking out his phone he sent a text to Mycroft, telling him that if Mycroft is ready to give him the truth and nothing else he can come over.

Mycroft replied saying he would be there around six.

Once again Greg didn't bother with dinner; however he did pull out a beer. He walked towards the living room and stopped, reconsidering. He turned around and took out a second beer making his way back to the living room. He sat down waiting for whatever the night will bring.

Mycroft let himself in, with the key Greg gave him, shutting the door with a soft thud before making his way to the living room. He stopped in the doorway looking at Greg, who just stared back.

"Hey." Greg spoke first. He searched Mycroft's face for any sign that this was bothering him just as much. He found none. With a shock he realised that the decision has been made, Mycroft's face and behaviour kind of made that clear.

"Hello." Mycroft kept standing making Greg uncomfortable.

"You can sit if you want to." Greg put down his beer and leaned forward. Mycroft gave the can a disdainful eye but didn't say anything. He did however take off his jacket and sat down. The silence lingered, Greg wanted to say something but didn't trust himself enough. So he stayed quiet. Mycroft didn't know where to begin, he knew he messed up and owes Greg an explanation but he couldn't help to wonder if it would help.

After about ten minutes of silence Greg sighed and leaned back. The anticipation and stress was weighing him down. Just like the start of their relationship he would be the one breaking the ice. He had so many questions, yet couldn't decide which one to start with.

"If I didn't saw you with Richard, where you ever going to tell me about him?"

Mycroft took a breath contemplating his answer. Honestly he didn't know. He's not even sure why he didn't tell Richard straight away about Greg. Greg watched as the emotions ran across his face and could feel his heart cracking like a windshield hit by a stone.

"Silence is sometimes a better answer. You don't even know why you didn't tell him right off about me."

"Gregory..."

"Why did you lie about the dinner? Did you think I wouldn't let you go? Or were you afraid that I might have gone along?"

"It's wasn't like that."

"Then enlighten me please."

"I'm so used to keep everything in my life a secret; even my relationship with Richard was secret."

"That's a lie. Your parents knew and Sherlock." Mycroft eyes widen. Greg gave an empty laugh. Another lie.

"How did you know?" Mycroft didn't expect him to know that, it was clear on his face.

"Richard went to catch up with 'little' Sherlock and was very surprised to see him doing so well in life and that he even has a boyfriend. Apparently he spent all his time in his room doing experiments when you went home for the holidays."

"Richard said that?"

"Yup."

Mycroft was quiet again, processing the new information. Greg opened a new beer.

"What I don't get, what really bugs me is that if you were so ashamed of me, why start a relationship with me in the first place? Was it curiosity?" Mycroft tilted his head, his confusion showing on his face.

"Curiosity?"

"Yeah, see how the other side lived, if screwing a working class man is the same as a posh bloke?"

Mycroft's face reddens in anger. He jumped up.

"That wasn't it! You were never just a man to sleep with. Do you have any idea how long I was alone after Richard? How many years? Somehow you broke through all of my walls and I couldn't resist you. Somehow you became like a flame that melted down every wall I've ever built."

When he was done Greg was standing as well, they had gravitated towards another. Greg eyes were red rimmed with tears pooling in the corners, the brown irises a dark shade of maple syrup spilled and seeping into the ground. His voice was unsteady when he spoke. A thought occurred to him and as it was breaking him, he knew it was true.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Mycroft was taken aback.

"I asked you if you love me."

"Gregory...I..."

"Yes or no. I love you, you know that. More than I ever thought possible. The thing is I don't think you love me. Like me? Yes. Respect? Yes. But that soul crushing love? I don't think so. You see I don't think you ever got over Richard. You moved on, but deep down, you didn't let it go. The secrecy, the rejection of his parents and maybe when you saw him, all those old feelings came back and maybe a small part thought this maybe your second chance. To see if the buried feelings and love still stood tall? So you kept me away, kept me secret instead of keeping him a secret." By now tears were running down his face, the beer forgotten and Mycroft looked down. When he looked up he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I... Gre..."

"If Richard and I were standing together which one would you run too?"

"I don't know." Mycroft's voice was trembling as he spoke; his eyes bore into Greg's who gave up his little pretence of control. He grasped Mycroft's cheeks, holding tight, but not so much as to hurt him.

"If you were standing next to my ex of nearly twenty years, I'd run to you. Always to you. But I can't be another second choice. I've been second choice all my life My, I deserve to be first choice at least once in my life."

Mycroft's took a breath.

"What are you saying?"

"I think you need to think about the real reason you didn't wanted me to know about Richard, why you never wanted to go public with me and who you really want to be with."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"No love...My I will never reject or push you away, however I'm not going to make things more complicated for you. You have a difficult job, a difficult brother and difficult decisions rest on your beautiful freckled shoulders on a daily basis. I'm not going to add myself to that list."

They stood in silence, each with his own thoughts Greg let go of Mycroft he looked around the room trying to compose himself.

"I'll go make some tea yeah?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he walked over to his kitchen and put the kettle on. He took two mugs and started preparing tea when he heard Mycroft enter.

"This wasn't how I planned this evening to go."

"Me neither. Thought I would scream and rant a bit, not crying."

"I anticipated much the same."

"Sorry to disappoint. Have no idea where this maturity all of a sudden comes from."

"Gregory. After everything you did for me and Sherlock, hurting you is the last thing on my mind."

"I know, doesn't really help me at the moment. I think deep down I know you have no idea how to deal with this, emotions is not your strong point, as you said, you have more years and experience of burying it, instead of experiencing it, that I can stand here and be mature about it. I've always wondered what you see in me, and when you will be bored with me, after all, I don't have much to offer." Seeing Mycroft about to protest Greg held up his hand.

"It's okay My. After everything that had happened let me down easy. Please." Mycroft looked down, the turmoil in his posture evident. Greg knew this was it; this was the beginning of the end of him and Mycroft. The only man who stole his heart so completely and utterly in such a short amount of time. This was it for him. No more. No more hope, no more relationships, no more heartbreak. He walked over to Mycroft and let his hands rest against his cheeks. He slowly traced his cheek, his fingers and eyes willing his mind to remember the man in front of him.

"Whatever happens from here on, come what may, do not ever forget that I completely and utterly love you, every part of me, and is fuelled by you."

Mycroft took a deep stuttering breath, letting go of his rigid posture and held on to Greg. He lowered his head and gave him a kiss. Greg kissed him back for several minutes when the kettle boiled. He pulled away.

"Let me finish the tea." He turned around, picking up the kettle when he heard Mycroft left the room, and he held his breath when a few seconds later he heard the front door open and close. Putting the kettle down and let go of his breath and pain and started crying.

One thought swirling in circles around his head.

Alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Come what may

Chapter 7

It was official he was single again, not that anyone really knew he was in a relationship to begin with, except for Sherlock and John. Sally knew he was seeing someone, but she didn't know the specifics.

With the information Sherlock gave at the crime scene and the day before, his team had enough to go on, that he didn't require seeing them relatively soon. Yet, he still owes to tell them. A small part of him didn't want to. He didn't want them to know that he failed once again at a relationship. On top of that with Mycroft Holmes of all people. He lost out against a post, rich and sophisticated man, everything he is not. In the end he thought against it and kept it to himself. It was a Friday so if he and John are still on for Saturday and he ask, he will tell him. Forgoing the need to work overtime he went home with the rest of the team, when the shift ended. He did however stopped at a liquor store and replenish his alcohol shortage at home.

He wasn't planning on drinking himself into a stupor; he was however planning on having a relaxing evening. At around nine he texted to John, confirming their plans for tomorrow, the reply came ten minutes later.

"Sorry, forgot to let you know. Can't make it. We are on our way to Sherlock's parents for the weekend. Be back next week. JW"

"No problem. Please give my regards. PS. This is quite unexpected. Got something to tell you when you get back. GL."

Greg replied he has met Sherlock's parents before but under different circumstances. He liked them. John replied quickly.

"It is. They called this morning. Will do. Everything okay? JW."

Greg pondered for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. He didn't feel like telling him about his failed relationship over the phone, while at his ex's parents' house. However he did owe John the truth.

"No. Had a talk with Mycroft. It's over. Don't worry. Enjoy your weekend. Talk when you get back. GL."

John's reply was less than a minute.

"Bastard. I'm sorry. JW."

"Please don't be too hard on him. I'm angry but not vengeful GL "

John didn't reply. Greg didn't expect him to. With a whole weekend in front of him, he can either sit here and sulk or go to work. He ended up spending his Saturday at work and the Sunday at home, doing laundry and cleaning up his home.

Monday started with a call out early and his week got worse on. He still hasn't heard anything from Mycroft since he walked out that evening the previous week. Since most of the cases were 'below seven' it didn't valid a visit from the one and only Consulting Detective.

By Wednesday they caught a break and he was able to finish most of his workload and go home at a decent hour. With a take away in hand and plans on an early night he was quite surprised to find both Sherlock and John in his flat. He didn't even bother to ask how they got in; instead he just closed the door, put the packets on the table and took off his jacket and stuff.

"It's about time Lestrade." Greg just sighed as he looked at Sherlock who was going through his music collection. He picked up the bags and walked over to the kitchen.

"What is 'the clash'?" Sherlock asked, holing a cd in his hand with a very intriguing look on his face.

"It's a very rock band."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and moved on. John gave his partner a fond smile and stood up.

"Kettle's boiled?"

"Yeah sure, want to share my Chinese? There's enough for all of us."

John nodded and Sherlock pretended not to hear him. John followed Greg into the kitchen and while Greg dished up, John forgo the tea, instead he took out a beer for each of them.

Five minutes later they were sitting around the living room, everyone eating quietly and Sherlock just pushing his food around. Greg watched Sherlock, obviously a lot to say, but John must have had a talk with him, because he was keeping it in. When he was finish he just couldn't keep it inside. The two of them obviously were here for a reason and he was tired and wanted it sorted.

"Sherlock just out with it." Sherlock looked up and then placed his plate on the coffee table.

"You and my brother are over."

"Yes."

"Why?" Sherlock inquired, trying to show his disinterest.

"Why? You know why Sherlock."

"I don't."

"Yeah. You do. You are a smart lad; you figure it out, most likely before I did."

"He doesn't love Richard, not like he used to." Greg listened as Sherlock spoke, his heart contracting, try as he might, he just wouldn't be able to get over the idea he lost the man he loved to another. It's sounded like a very bad pop song.

"Sherlock, he never got over him. I'm not going to stand in the way of his happiness."

"Don't you love him?"

"Yes. More than I thought possible, a hell lot more than anyone else but sometimes love just isn't enough."

"He irritates me now." Greg frowned, he and Mycroft were always going head to head in something and they've been irritating each other for years now.

"Mycroft?" he tried to clarify. Sherlock shook his head.

"Richard." Greg wasn't a detective because he got bored, he actually were smart enough. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Richard was there this weekend? That's why you had to go on short notice." Sherlock nodded and john spoke up for the first time.

"He called them behind Mycroft's back, saying they should catch up. Mummy called Sherlock, to find out what was going on, why all of sudden, we decided to go and find the answers ourselves." Greg swallowed a few times, the food in his stomach becoming uncomfortable and heavy. All of a sudden he wanted to be alone. They haven't even broken up for two weeks yet Mycroft and Richard are at the "meeting the parents" stage. Took him four months to get them to visit. He might've had met them before but that didn't really count. This was so messed up; he ran his hand through his hair.

"John…"

"Why didn't you fight for him?" Sherlock blurted out. Greg turned to Sherlock the pain and raw emotion clear on his face.

"Because he doesn't want me. I'm sorry Sherlock. I love him, but he doesn't love me, and I'm not going to stand in his way. If I had a small inkling of an idea that we could be together I'd fight, he kept me secret, like I'm the 'other man' instead of the other way around. It hurts, god it hurts. I'm in my fifties, and the one person I'd thought 'this is it; this is for life' kept me hidden. I can't deal with that. Don't tell me you could if you were in my shoes. What would you do if John went behind your back and had dinner and lunch dates with an old ex, and when you meet him, he introduces you as just the man he works with? I gave him my all Sherlock, you can read me like a book, and he can read me as if he made me, yet he opted for hurting me. I told him I love him, I accepted him, every part of him personality, work wise, all of him, yet it wasn't good enough. It wasn't strong enough to withstand the rich, posh and status of Richard Wightman."

No one said anything and Greg suddenly wanted them gone, he wanted to be alone. He didn't want to look at Sherlock and see his brother, he didn't want to look at John and see pity. He took a moment to look at them and his heart ached. They were finally happy, after years of denial and pain they were happy, he knew he should be happy for them, he should be excited for them and he tries, he really try.

John broke the silence by getting up and taking his plate to the kitchen. Greg got up and followed with his own plate. Greg knew they came for him and that lessened the pain a little bit. Even Sherlock was concerned enough and that meant a lot to him. He leaned against the counter.

"Thanks for stopping by. It really means a lot."

"I was worried." John admitted.

"Don't worry John; I'm not going to do something irresponsible. I'm so used to rejection by now, and being alone is about second nature."

"It shouldn't be."

Greg gave an empty bark of laughter as he looked at John.

"We don't always get what we want John, happy endings are for stories."

"I got mine."

"You live in a story with your soulmate, more like a blog, but still a story."

"Greg..."

"No stop. I can only deal with this in little amounts, tonight has been a bit of overdose."

John just nodded and walked out, Sherlock stood by the door listening but not saying anything. Greg thought it strange and weird. Usually he can't wait to give his opinion about the matter but he has been strangely quiet the whole time. It made him uneasy, and a placed him on guard. They said their goodbyes and Sherlock gave him a lasting strange look and even though Greg tried he knew he was unconvincing as a man who kept everything together. When they finally left he closed the door and leaned against it. Richard and Mycroft are together, Richard went to on a weekend away trip to Mycroft's parents, well if he had any doubt about Richard that disappeared along with his last bit of hope like the mist in front of the sun. Poof and it vapoured away into thin air.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For three months he kept it together, he functioned on auto, and he pretended everything was fine.

It all came crashing down in pieces when john called.

"John, I don't have a case for his Highness, keep him occupied like you normally do." It was silent.

Greg became worried.

"John? Is everything okay?"

"I'm so sorry." His voice was soft, and Greg could practically feel the sympathy through the mobile. Greg heart sank.

"John, what happened? Please tell me Sherlock is okay."

"He's fine. It's Mycroft." Greg shuddered as he tried to breathe.

"What happened?" he croaked out.

"He's getting married in two weeks."

Greg didn't hear anything after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Come what may

Chapter 8

It's been a week and Greg hardly slept or ate. He tried but every time he closes his eyes he has nightmares. Nightmares about Mycroft and Richard standing at the altar. His role in the proceedings would vary. It varied with each nightmare, he was either marrying them, was Mycroft's best man or the ring bearer. There was one time, where he was the flower girl. Yeah that was a fun one. Last night he was trying to stop the ceremony and Sherlock and John threw him out, laughing in his face how he lost, with Mycroft and Richard standing there laughing at his tears. That wasn't a nice one.

He hasn't heard anything from Mycroft in all this time, and he didn't know whether he wanted to. What a 'thank you for being right' or a 'please come see what you lost.' Mycroft doesn't owe him anything, he wasn't as important to him, as he was to Greg. Many times he would stand with the phone in his hand, thinking if he should call him, or text him, but he didn't. He didn't know if he should say congratulations or ask him why he couldn't tell him himself. His heart was so broken it didn't know what to do, so it just kept beating. His mind kept telling him to let this go. Let all go. So far he would have a few beers every night just to fall asleep.

Greg looked around his flat, nursing his third or fourth beer. It only had the minimum, his books and music collections were the most he had. He felt constricted, he felt as if he could scream and run and run and not care where he runs to, he just knew he needed to get away. He tried to remember the last time he went on holiday or leave. He tried to remember the last time he was doing something for himself. He couldn't. The last holiday was years ago, just after his divorce, and he had to go to Dartmoor to run after Sherlock. Maybe it's time for a break. He took another swallow, his heart once agreeing with his brain. Maybe it's time for a clean break.

The next morning he made his way to his superior's office. Its time he decided to think of himself and his needs. He made up his mind, after another nightmare, bags under his eyes, and extra grey hair he made a decision.

By the time he was back at his office he had four texts from Sherlock and one from John. He heaved a sigh as he sat down; now that everything is set and arranged he probably should tell them at least.

Not today however. He opened the ones from Sherlock.

 **"** **Your burglar is the lady next door. SH."**

 **"** **Why aren't you replying? SH"**

 **"** **So my brother decided on getting married and you forget me? SH"**

 **"** **I introduced you. SH"**

Greg couldn't keep the sad smile on his face. It was true. He read the one from John.

 _"_ _Sorry about that. Are you okay? JW"_

He has to text back. He opened the one form Sherlock and started typing.

 **"** **Sherlock. I will never ever forget you, you will always be on my top favourite persons, and top three people's I've ever had the privilege to know. I was in a meeting. GL."**

He quickly added.

 **"Thanks for the tip."**

Next up was John.

 _"Yeah. I'm good. Don't worry about me so much, you have enough to deal wit_ h. GL."

He placed his phone back on the table resting his head on his hands. Now that his decision is made and final he was half relieved and half sad. He didn't plan it to finish like this. Not like this, but he has been too long riding on the rollercoaster called life that he knows you don't always get what you want, and if something good does happen you take it. An opportunity like this doesn't happen often. He was making the right decision.

The door was open so he allowed himself to lean back and listen to the world out there, to his team busy with work, phones ringing and the shatter of keyboards. Yes. He was going to miss this. But not enough to make him stay.

The first thing on his list for the day was to give all new cases to Dimmock and other detectives. The second thing is catching up on his paperwork and cleaning his office. The next detective will cram it with his own adventure.

The plan is that he would start cleaning his desk and cabinets as no one would see if it's empty. The last few days he'll clean on top and take his personal stuff home little bit at a time. He knows it's a bit of the coward way out, but he didn't want word to get out, or one of those awkward retire office parties. This is for him, and he is doing it his way. For the first time in a very long time Greg is thinking of himself, and his needs. And what he needs is to get away, the same way he came, quiet and silently without a lot of fuss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the Thursday most of his stuff was gone and sorted out, no one expected anything and he managed to keep it quiet and his face smiling. Today was his second last day and his emotions were taking a toll on him, plus Mycroft is getting married in three days and that was much worse. He must have learned something from being a detective over the years, because he managed to keep his face as neutral as possible most of the time.

He had no idea where the wedding was being held, and he didn't want to know. Every time he thinks about Mycroft he feels like crying all over again. It wasn't fair, he wanted that. He wanted to take Mycroft's hand, his soft and pale hand with the long slender fingers and add a golden ring to emphasise the freckles on there. He wanted to say "I do" and meant every word. His cheek was itching and as he scratched his face he felt the wet tears. This won't do.

He shut his eyes and held his breath. He held his breath for as long as he could before he slowly exhaled. He did it for a couple of minutes before he was calm enough to open his eyes and continue with the day.

As he left for the day he stopped at the shop to get a few last minute things, just to sustain him for the next three days. He passed the aisle with all the cards and stopped. The least he could do was man enough to congratulate Mycroft. He didn't want to. The fact is, he is heartbroken, and the only thing he wanted to send Mycroft is the shattering pieces of his heart. However, he is leaving, for a long time and the only way to move on, is to finish all that stays behind. No unfinished business to take with him. Squaring his shoulder he spent another ten minutes choosing a card and then went to the checkout.


	9. Chapter 9

Come what may

Chapter 9

On Friday Greg wasn't able to work. Knowing it was his last day he struggled to be around everyone. A small part of him started to feel guilty, He owes them an explanation so after receiving the go ahead from his superior he send out an email to have a small meeting with his team and the other detectives just before the shift ended. He would come clean, although his resignation would only be submitted on Monday, all his accumulated leave would serve as his notice period.

Greg was still undecided about how to give the card to Mycroft and then decided on the easy way out: John. He'll ask John to give him the card.

Five minutes before the meeting he texted John

"I know this is short notice but can I come by tonight? Have a favour to ask you. GL."

John replied on Greg's way to the boardroom.

 **"Sure. Everything okay? JW"**

Greg didn't reply as run out of time, taking a breath he looked at everyone in the boardroom, all talking among themselves about the reason for the meeting. He was going to miss them so much. His time was up. He hasn't even started to explain and already there was a lump in his throat. He opened the door and walked in. He could feel all the eyes on him, as he made his way to the front. Greg stopped when he was in front, standing in the middle, his eyes scanning the room and its occupants. He looked to the door and saw the superintendent standing in the doorway, he gave Greg a nod and Greg lifted his hands to silence the room

"Can I have your attention please? I know all of us are keen to leave before a case comes in, so I'll keep it short and sweet. And before I make my announcement I ask you to please keep this to yourself until Monday. I have my reasons and want you to respect them. This isn't easy and I know I owe you much more than this. The fact is that on Monday you'll see something new. My empty office. I resigned on Monday and today is my last day." There was a shocked silence and a few gasps. Sally was shocked and Greg tried to keep from looking at her in particular.

Raising his hand he went on.

"I do apologise for abandoning you all on short notice but I know you all are more than capable to do your jobs without any hindrance. I am going to miss you all very much and I thank you for your support and loyalty these past few years. I couldn't have done it without you." Greg tried to keep the cracking out of his voice and just turned and walked out. The silence was broken by a cacophony of questions, hugs and tears. He wanted to keep this as low-key as possible but none would let him go.

By the time he arrived at Baker Street it was just after seven, he quickly changed into a different shirt and jacket as the one he was wearing were smudge with all the hugs and tears. Sally's mostly.

He knocked and Mrs. Hudson let him in, he greeted her with his usual smile and made his way upstairs. John was in the kitchen making tea and Sherlock was at the table bend over the microscope.

"Tea?" John asked instead of greeting.

"Ta." Greg replied turning around the room. It was neat and two suitcases we're standing against the far room. He frowned.

"Going somewhere?"

John handed him his tea.

"We thought that after the wedding tomorrow we might also go on holiday."

Greg was so tired of being so emotional these past few days that he didn't reacted much. Last week and he might have gone all gooey and cried, but he was empty, this afternoon drained him of his last reserve. He was still was happy for them. Taking a sip of his tea he smiled.

"That's good. You deserve it; just take enough stuff for Sherlock to keep busy hey." He tried jokingly. John smiled.

"He better behave." John retorted, his face all soft and fond.

"I'm right here." Sherlock spoke up while Greg and John just looked at him with smiles. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his experiment.

John indicated to the sofa as he sat down. Greg shook his head.

"Sorry can't stay long."

"You wanted a favour?"

Greg nodded and took out the card in its sealed envelope.

"Could you please give this to Mycroft tomorrow?" Sherlock looked back at Greg, his eyes narrowed. John took the envelope with a little hesitancy.

"Don't look so worried. It's just a congratulations card. Nothing sinister."

John took the card and placed it next to his phone; he stood up his attention on Greg.

"Are you okay?" Greg nodded even though everything in him screamed to opposite. He wanted to tell them his leaving, but that will open a can of questions, he does not have the energy to answer and he didn't want to spoil their holiday with his troubles.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Promise me one thing though?"

"What's that?" John askes as Sherlock looked up as well.

"Enjoy your holiday."

John smiled.

"Will do." He needed to leave, otherwise he might just break down and tell them everything, they would be different tomorrow and Mycroft would notice something is wrong, and then he might spoil his wedding as well. He might be angry and hurt but he didn't want to spoil the happy day for him. Before he could stop himself he pulled John close and hugged him tight. He whispered in his ear.

"Never take for granted what you have with Sherlock. Enjoy and treasure every moment for what it is and please John, look after him." John didn't had a chance to reply as Greg let go. Sherlock by now had stood up as well and was watching them with surprise. Greg turned to him and hugged Sherlock before he could back down. Sherlock was so taken aback that he didn't do anything but stand as if frozen.

"You've have come so far. I'm so proud of you. John loves you. Don't take it for granted." Greg let go and his eyes were red rimmed. Sherlock was staring at him but before any could mention it Greg left. Greg nearly ran out of the flat and back to his car around the corner. As he walked down a dark path he saw the familiar black car of Mycroft stopping in front of Sherlock's flat. He moved back into the shadows and saw Mycroft stepping out with two suits over his arm. The light caught his face and Greg's breathe hitched.

Mycroft looked wonderful, just as intimidating and sophisticated as he remembered. His tall and lean body was dressed in his usual three piece suit with his umbrella. His hair was styled back. Every part of him wanted to run over and beg him bot to marry Richard, to run away with him, but he didn't move. Mycroft must have felt someone staring at him because he quickly looked around. Greg knew he was invisible where he was standing but still he looked away. Moments later Mycroft went into Baker Street and Greg left.

Instead of drinking Greg kept himself busy through the night and Saturday and by night his home was stripped bare of his stuff, only the furniture left. The people who he sublets too will move in on Monday. He will be long gone by then.

He did receive a text from John saying the card is delivered and what was his behaviour about on Friday. He didn't reply.

As he finally made his way to bed on Saturday he thought about the card and his words, wondering what Mycroft would think.

 _Mycroft_

 _Forget the years apart_

 _Remember some hearts are meant to be._

 _Let love always win._

 _Come what may_

 _A man's heart will stay faithful._

 _G. Lestrade_

Sunday afternoon Greg was standing at Heathrow the destinations and planes in front of him, a limitless choice of adventure. He looked back at the exit then at the calling board, before he looked down in his hands was a coin. Greg had no idea where to go. After a few minutes he managed to narrow it down to two choices: Heads for America, tails for Africa. He looked at his phone and then switched it off putting it safely in his carry on bag.

He placed the coin on his closed fist, the coin resting on his thumb.

Heads for America tails for Africa.

He flicked the coin in the air as it twirled he opened his hand to let it fall with a destination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Filler1**

 **Between Chapter 9 and 10**

Greg walked down the coast line, his body relaxed and easy. It landed on heads, so America it was, the first stop on his world trip. He made his mind up; he'll stay in one place for about three weeks then move on to the next place.

He landed in Washington and since he was retired with time, he did what any normal tourist would do and went on the bus tour to all the sights. He loved it, he made new friends and for once he could just forget the gloomy London and the pain it left behind.

This time was for him and all the things he always wanted to do. He'll maybe he'll go bungee jumping in South Africa or something, definitely going on a safari tour in Africa.

"You're English aren't you?" Greg turned to the woman next to him. She was an American, beautiful with sparkling eyes.

"How could you tell?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Oh I have my ways. I'm Di by the way."

"Di? Short for Dianne?" This time she was surprised but smiling.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways Di, I'm Greg."

Twenty minutes later they were chatting like old friends and sharing experiences and the tour. When the tour was finished they decided on having a drink and found themselves at a nice restaurant talking the afternoon away.

"Shall we get dinner while we're here?" Greg asked when he started to feel hungry. Dianne looked at the time.

"Why not?"

"Brilliant."

"Where are you staying Greg?" Dianne asked when the food arrived and they moved on to a second bottle of wine.

"A small hotel, it won't be long so I thought why not enjoy it."

"Aah yes, you're world trip."

"That's right, one year of seeing as much as I can."

"I should put that in my book."

"About travelling in the big city?"

"Or men trying to forget." Greg turned serious.

"What makes you think I'm trying to forget?" She leaned closer.

"Because I see it in your eyes, and I won't ask questions, but if you're amenable I'd like to help, in this few days."

Greg was staring at her, trying to get a read, he'd like some company for a while and a friendly face who knows the city and its secrets would be nice.

"In what way?"

"Any way you'd like. Let me help you Greg, show you my city and the little treasures it holds."

Greg thought for a moment, he was here to get a much needed break, get over Mycroft and live a little. Mycroft who was most likely on his honeymoon. He lifted his glass.

"To you and the city."

"To having the time of your life."

For three weeks they spend as much time together as possible, he told her all about his work and reasons for leaving and he found a valuable friend in that time. Since all that had happened he was truly glad for leaving as his heart was much lighter.

Dianne showed him the city, they went dancing, they went dancing and Dianne made him forget about London and most importantly about Mycroft. Greg didn't felt guilty, he felt good.

She accompanied him to the airport and he gave her the coin. He kissed her forehead before speaking.

"Heads for Australia, tails for Mexico." She smiled and tossed the coin.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **One month later.**

Greg climbed in the cage, with the other people, it was very small groups, and he was actually the oldest.

The tank was squarely on his back and the glasses on his eyes. He looked up as the door closed and the cage was let down in the water. The moment the water covered his head, he could feel the peace and tranquillity of the ocean engulf him.

A shadow moved in the distance, getting bigger and bigger. It was huge and Greg was very glad for the steel bar cage.

Going shark diving was something he only read about, but when he was in Australia and saw the advertisement he went for it.

Greg eyes opened in shock when a great white swam close by. It was magnificent.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Two months later**

Greg was standing on the bridge his heart hammering in his chest.

"You sure my heart will take this?" He asked the young man next to him. He was in New Zealand and decided that yes he was going to do bungee jumping. The fact that the man in charge was quite handsome wasn't helping either. He may be retired, but he sure isn't dead yet.

"Sure, you're good to go. You're healthy, no heart problems and so forth unless you lied on the papers?"

"No. I did not. I'm in my fifties you know." Every participant had to fill in some forms, saying they're in good health and doing this out of own free will, and the company and management is not liable for any accidents and so forth.

"You wear it well." Greg turned to the man seeing his eyes crinkle in the corners and a smile on his lips. Is he flirting with Greg?

"Thank you. So have you done this before?"

"Yeah loads. It's a thrill." Greg looked at the rope around his waist.

"You sure this is going to hold me?" The mas stepped close and checked the ropes.

"Yeah. You're in excellent shape for your age Greg." Yeah, definitely flirting.

"Thank you Ian, if I survive we should celebrate." Greg flirted back. Ian smiled was bright and open. He leaned over to Greg.

"When and where, I'll bring the party crackers."

"I'll keep you to that."

"Please do." Ian winked and stepped back. Greg got in position to jump and turned back to Ian.

"See you on the other side."

"Oh, I'll be there." Greg smile broadly and held out his arms taking a breath he leaned forward and fell.

"You survived." Greg turned around in the small pub next to the bungee jumping company. Ian was standing behind him and moved to sit next to him at the bar.

"I did. I'm celebrating." Greg answered as he drank his beer.

"You said we should be celebrating." Ian replied as he leaned into Greg's space. Greg nodded.

"You said you'd bring party crackers." Ian stood up and leaned into Greg's space to whisper.

"I am the party cracker, want to celebrate somewhere else?" Greg answered by pulling him closer and turning his head to face him.

"Love to."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Three months later**

Greg was feeling amazing; he just got back from a safari wild tour and was lucky enough to see the entire big Five. There is such a big difference between a picture and the real thing.

The biggest surprise was that when he got back to the camp before taking him back to the hotel, was the baby cubs. He never in his life held a baby lion before and most likely won't again. This was spectacular.

With a spring in his step he made his way to the swimming pool. After a very hot African day, he will get cool off in the amazing pool.

It was late afternoon and the shadows were stretching, yet it was still warm and sunny.

Placing his towel on a reclining chair along with his shirt he walked to the edge. It's been four months and he was having the time of his life. When he set out to go on his little breakaway, he made a promise to himself that it was all about him, and that's what he did, the people he met, the friends he made. Yes he missed Sherlock and John, but this is all about him. A small part even missed Mycroft. They had some really good times before it all went sour, so he can't complain much. His heart was still sore, but he learned that with great concentration and a made up decision, can allow you to forget and move on. For a while at least.

He stood at the edge of the pool, his eyes focused on the water and with a breath he dived.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Four months later**

Greg eyed the bicycle with weary eyes, he can't remember the last time he rode one. However if he needed to see the places then this is the best way to go, as they say, when in Rome, or Beijing in fact.

He downloaded the song of Katie Melua called nine million bicycles in Beijing but after the first chorus deleted it again. The words just hit a heartstring he was sure he let go on this trip.

Sticking to his tourist podcast about Beijing and all it can offer he climbed on the bicycle and set out for the nearest restaurant.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Five months later.**

The scene was truly one of the most picturesque Greg had ever seen. One that was saved for travelling pamphlets and romantic novels. The beach was white and inviting, the sky clear and fresh, palm trees blowing in the wind. Lovely.

Greg stood in his swimming trunks, with flip flops on his feet, a Hawaiian flowery shirt on, sunglasses that can only be described as a surfer's trend and a straw hat.

Oh yes Hawaii was stunning.

He sat down under the shade in the beach bar, a cocktail in an empty coconut already waiting.

The waves were high and surfers going wild.

That looked like fun. He should try it.

The very nice girl in the surf shop did dare him to try it, said she'll give him her number if he did. Well he does want her number. Yeah, he should go surf.

Right after this cocktail.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Six months later**

Greg eyes the slopes, a little unsure as exactly how he should do this. He had a whole class yesterday and the previous day, so today he is attempting his first challenge. Skiing down a mountain, okay a hill, but still it looked very big from where he is standing. On top of it. The lodge he was staying in was smaller than his thumbnail. It was far...

"Greg. Stop worrying, you'll be fine."

Greg turned to the man standing next to him.

"That's easy for you to say Stellan, you're an instructor." Greg replied. Stellan took Greg's hand.

"And you're amazing, you surfed, so you have the hips movement down. Also your hips were very - what's the English word - oh flexible, you'll be fine." Greg blushed at the compliment. He's been in Switzerland for almost two weeks now and besides the amazing chocolate he decided he might as well learn to ski. Stellan was more than willing to teach him.

"Right, so let's do this." Greg replied as he got ready. Stellan standing next to him.

"Last one down buys the first round." Greg laughed.

"That's how I got you the first time!"

"I might show my gratitude later!" Stellan yelled as he pushed away and started skiing down with a laughing Greg following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

I would just like tothank everyone for the reviews, it made my day.

The filler I posted before was unplanned, but I think it works.

This is the rest of the story. Please enjoy.

Come what may

Chapter 10

 **Seven months later**

Greg sat back down on the ferry his body relaxed and his backpack next to his legs. It's the first time in months that he's setting foot on the land called United Kingdom. Seven months and he felt comfortable coming back to England. Or a little more North as the ferry is taking him to Scotland. Still it was the closest he has gotten in all this time.

He leaned back against the seat, relaxed and calm. No one knows where he was and still is... he sent a postcard to Sally but that was five months ago.

His eyes roamed to seas in front of him, it calmed him and he thought back over his holiday with a nostalgic smile. It was a good decision. He met so many people, friends and some even more, nothing serious thought, just enough to move on.

He was happy.

He had seen so much and has done so much that he can honestly say Mycroft is buried deep into his heart and mind. For a brief moment he wondered if he'll ever see the man and if he does what he will do. He hopes that he was mature enough to be all grown up about it. He may still love the man with all his heart, but he is over the urge to fall at his feet and beg him to try again.

Guilt overcame him for a moment as he thought about Sherlock and John. He didn't say goodbye to them, although they must have realised that night was his goodbye, after all, it's not every day he hugged them. Or say such emotional and sentimental things. He knew that they would understand they won't hold it against him.

"Your drink sir." He turned to the waitress bringing him his order.

"Thank you." The waitress nodded and walked away leaving Greg with his whiskey. He took a sip and continues to stare out to the sea. It felt like coming home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in London Greg was unaware of the turmoil and chaos surrounding his leaving had. Sherlock and John came back from their holiday after almost three months of absence. They had an extended around the world trip. They were home another month when they realised they haven't heard from Greg in a while.

Sherlock texted him for cases but the texts went all undelivered. John tried as well. Finally he called only to hear the number does not exist anymore. He was surprised and when John told Sherlock was under the impression there must be some kind of joke. He called Molly and that's when they heard it. Greg resigned a week before the wedding and disappeared that Sunday. Sherlock called Greg's home number to find a stranger picking up claiming they've been living there for the past four to five months. Renting from Greg. Greg stored all his stuff and rented the place to them.

It all seemed unreal and incomprehensible until Sherlock called Mycroft to ask him what was going on. The shock was made worse when Mycroft had no idea what Sherlock was on about and told them to meet one another at Greg's place.

They met outside and went over to the house to find couple there. Mycroft asked to see the documents and lease to proof that it was all legal and not a scam. He requested a full background check on the couple while he pushed past them to go into the house.

The lease and documents all signed. Mycroft was dumbfounded, unable to believe this had happened. His mind going over the facts, as he tried to figure out how Greg slipped through their radar so many months ago. More than six months and he had no one to blame but himself. He looked at John and Sherlock, the worry and surprise evident on their faces.

Sherlock walked up to Mycroft.

"Why didn't your surveillance picked this up?" John has never heard Sherlock so full of anger and fury for Mycroft before. Mycroft actually flinched and answered.

"I decreased his surveillance to level one and since you've been away there was nothing to report."

Sherlock threw his arms out.

"Nothing to report! Look at this. Look around you. He resigned. He moved out. He's been gone for six months. Nearly seven months. He disappeared Mycroft, without a trace." Mycroft held out his hand, trying to calm his brother down.

"Sherlock. We were both away."

"No! John and I were away, you were gone four days and you couldn't bother to find out how he was. You dated for seven months before you cheated and threw him away like garbage. When was the last time you actually spoke?" Mycroft looked down in shame. Since the conversation with Greg and he walked out of the kitchen he hasn't been in any sort of contact. He looked up and realised it's the exact same spot when Greg told him it was over. His eyes travelled to the counter where the kettle stood. His memory replaying the scene as Greg kissed him.

 _"Whatever happens from here on, come what may, do not ever forget that I completely and utterly love you, every part of me, and is fuelled by you."_

He couldn't bear to see the pain and anguish in Greg's face anymore so he just walked out and hasn't made contact since. Not even to tell him that he was getting married. He turned around again and walked to the living room, noticing for the first time that the setting was different, the furniture have been rearranged. The display with all of his music and books were filled with baby pictures and children's books and movies. He blinked for a moment then walked to the bedroom. Instead of neutral colour patterns the linen set were flowers and pink curtains. The place was still the same yet so different. He couldn't stand it anymore and walked out with John and Sherlock following. He didn't stop until he reached his car. 'Did he fuelled his leaving?'

"We need to find him." John turned from one to the other. Mycroft didn't acknowledge that he heard and Sherlock turned back to the house. Mycroft stepped forward to Sherlock.

"You saw him before he left, that night when he asked John to give me the card did he say anything?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"No. Just gave the card and had tea then left. If he stayed any longer he would've run into you. Mycroft frowned, this is the first time he is hearing that. He focused on Sherlock.

"What do you mean?"

"The door was hardly closed when it opened, thought he forgot something but then you step in."

John eyes shot open as realization struck.

"Oh God."

Both turned to him.

"What?"

John turned to Sherlock, his face opened in shock.

"That night. He hugged us, saying that stuff, you were so shocked as he hugged you, you didn't say anything and before we could do anything he ran out. That was his goodbye..."

"What stuff?" Mycroft asked after the silence lingered a moment to long

Sherlock turned to him.

"Probably the same thing he said in your card." Mycroft stepped back as if he was punched in the stomach. He valued that card as his most prized possession; no one knows what Greg said. It was his secret.

There was a quiet pause when no one spoke. Each with his own thoughts. Greg was gone and it was clear he was hurting more than he let on. The sad part was that it took them about four months to realise he was gone. Greg who singlehandedly saved Sherlock from dying many times over, who helped him to become who he was today. The man who believed in him when no one else did, the man who opened Mycroft's heart. The man who loved him unconditionally and accepted him. The man he allowed to get away. The man who he pushed away. Greg who would always came running when he called.

John's voice was soft when he finally spoke.

"We have to find him."

Mycroft nodded.

"I'll get some people on that, there has to be a trail."

That was three months ago and Mycroft nor Sherlock with all their brains and contacts we're unable to find him. The last time they have him on camera was at the airport. They watched as he flipped the coin to choose a destination. After that former detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade seized to exist. His bank account was still in operation receiving the rent each month but there were no outgoing transactions. After he resigned 90% off his pension were paid into his account and various investments. 10% he took in cash. No paper trail.

Life went on. Sherlock and John was still happy together, detective Dimmock was the one who would call Sherlock, but it wasn't the same. Sally refused to have anything to do with him. Angry that after everything Greg did for him, it took him that long to find out he was gone. Sherlock for once couldn't blame her.

Mycroft and Richard were still together but neither happy. It took Mycroft less than a month to realise that Richard used him to further his career and position. Richard have been cheating since before the wedding, Mycroft didn't care as all he's attention were on his work and his spare time spending trying to find Greg.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Greg watched the ferry land and opened its doors for them to disembark. He was wearing jeans with a comfortable shirt and jacket, a backpack over his shoulder and his suitcase being wheeled behind him.

As he got on land he took a deep breath and smiled.

Home, temporary but still. It was on UK soil. Taking his time he walked towards the city, another adventure waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Come what may

Chapter 11

Greg's laughed could be heard from the empty corridors as he made his way outside with his sports bag. He spent the afternoon playing soccer with the local team and had tons of fun. They made plans to go to the pub on Friday for some well-deserved drinks and food.

"You better be there on Friday, it's karaoke." Greg just smiled and waved at the men walking away.

"Yeah yeah, just bring some smokes!" He retorted.

He's been in Scotland for about three weeks now and was happy. It's been the longest since he was in one place. He still has a few months to go before has to be back in London, but for now there's no rush. He even started playing football with the locals and the running around and exercise is doing him good. He hasn't been in shape like this for some years and he felt good. He wasn't shaving regularly so he always had a stubble or beard these days. His hair was longer and he liked it.

He walked back towards the bed and breakfast he's staying at, the owner being kind and gave him one of the best rooms, isolated and with its own bathroom. He took a quick shower washing off all the sweat and grime before dressing. He saw on the notice board that there was a small band playing in the park, an open theatre thing and he decided to go.

He dressed in his dark jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. Pocketing the keys he left with a smile walking towards the park.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mycroft wasn't paying attention to the meeting, it was tedious and boring. Anthea was there as well and more than capable to take the necessary notes. One thing he was glad for was the view. He had a beautiful view to the city. Scotland does have it postcard scenery. The street below was next to a park and he could see people gathering for the open concert tonight. Nothing big, just a small local band playing for a charity of some sorts. Local town was always doing a fundraiser or some sort.

The meeting was running late and at one point he requested a break. Smiling he stepped outside to the balcony for a smoke. This allowed him to listen to the band and the people cheering.

The song changed and he recognised the song as an old classic rock song.

Gregory would've loved it. It was his type of music anyway. He thought with a deep longing.

Gregory.

Still nowhere to be found.

The fact that he is still for all intents and purposes missing is a heavy weight on his shoulders. He did feel guilty and that made it worse. Throwing his cigarette in the ashtray in frustration he took another one. He looked at his hands; it always trembled when he was thinking of Gregory.

The light caught his wedding ring and his heart ached. He made such a mistake with Richard.

Holding on to past dreams and fantasies and in the process he lost the real thing. His mind has the tendency these days to torment him with memories of Greg. It would intensify the moments between them until he was reliving every moment. Greg's laughter would haunt him in the car. He would always try to tell cheesy jokes to break the tension. Greg's scent would hunt him when he turn in the bed, and the pillow would imitate his scent, making sure sleep is no longer an option.

Greg's footsteps would echo through the house as he made his way to the living room. He even put in rugs, no avail. The worse was when he would check the CCTV cameras and there was no silver fox winking or smiling at him

The biggest memory was the first time they slept together. He was so out of practice:

"My, stop analysing the moment and just live it." Mycroft looked down at Gregory who was smiling at him reassuringly.

"It's been a while."

"For me as well - and the ex do not count - I'm so nervous keep thinking I'm going to mess this up and you'll deport me or something."

"You give me too much power."

"Bull. I know you have it. Just make it a sunny island okay?"

"Only if you'll take me with."

Greg eyes darkened with lust and he grabbed Mycroft's tie and locked their lips together. From there on it became easy and eager.

The next morning Mycroft found himself wrapped around Greg with his head resting on his chest. One of Greg's hands was playing with his hair the other drawing circles on his arms. Instead of saying morning Greg made a comment about his freckles.

"You have so many freckles, would you mind if I kiss them all?"

"My freckles?"

"Yes. But don't worry I'll kiss you too so you don't get to jealous." Mycroft lifted his head looking at Greg's face and seeing only genuine emotions and love. One night and Greg was already in love. Mycroft thought it a mistake but then remembered they've known each other for years and this thing between them started a long time ago.

He smiled at Greg and shifted up to kiss him. They didn't left the house for two days.

Richard doesn't like his freckles much. The door opened behind him. He knew it was Anthea before she even spoke.

"Sir? The meeting is about to resume."

"Thank you." With one last drag he threw the butt away and went back inside. One more hour and then he can go back home.

Greg loved the concert. They were good and he loved the music. It was mostly old classics and mostly rock, his favourite. When they were on their last song he decided to go home before the rush of the people started. It was still light as it was this time of year. There was a slight chilly wind in the air and decided on taking a taxi home. He made his way out of the park, down the street to where the cabs usually are.

Mycroft was still bored and kept playing memories of Greg. Taking a breath he looked out. He needed to get over this, he needed to stop the memories of Greg haunt him so much.

Great, Greg is so on his mind that he is seeing him now.

Mycroft leaned forward, his eyes narrowing.

Wait a minute.

That is Greg.

Looks more relaxed with his longer hair and beard but he will recognise that man, that face anywhere. Greg was walking down the street towards the cabs.

Mycroft didn't hesitate; he jumped up and ran out of the room, making his way to the street. Anthea was calling him but he ignored her as he ran. The image of Greg walking down the street was lighting him on fire. He took the steps down two at a time, the watch in his pocket pulling against the materia of the waistcoat. He took a breath as he reached the street. Greg was some distance away talking to a cab driver. He shook the drivers hand and made his way to the back of the car, opening the door.

"GREGORY!" He yelled as loud as he could. His voice carries over the noises but it wasn't enough. People stopped and turned to him as if he was crazy, Mycroft didn't care, and his one priority was to get to Greg.

He watch as the taxi started its engine and the lights went on. He started running again.

"Gregory!" He yelled again but was too late and he was force to stop, his breath uneven, his heart hammering in his chest and his mind burdened by the loss as he watched the car drove off.

A car hooted and then he was grabbed and pulled to the sidewalk.

"What are you think you're doing?" He looked at Anthea, eyes wide with fear and hair messy. She had run after him. He pointed to the car in the distance.

"It was Gregory."

Her eyes soften. She knew about everything. His guilt, Richard's adultery, Mycroft's continuous search for Gregory. Everything.

"We will find him. We know where he is, we can limit the search here. Did you see the license plate?" She walked with him over to his car, his driver was waiting outside.

"I did." Mycroft replied as he opened the door.

"Okay, text it to me." He nodded and turned to the office he just ran out off.

"The meeting….."

"I'll handle it. Now go to the hotel and cleaned up, I'll be there in thirty minutes." Mycroft's eyes search the streets again as if it would bring Greg back, exhaling deeply he looked down and climbed in the car.

Anthea stared at the car as it took him back to his hotel, hoping that he really saw Greg and wasn't imaging it. Her phone tinged with an incoming text; the license plate. As she walked back to take care of the meeting, she sent the license plate to the necessary people.

Anthea kept her word and thirty minutes later she was at his hotel room. Mycroft in the meantime had showered and was wearing trousers and a shirt. When he opened the door, he forgo the greeting and got straight to the point.

"And?"

"The meeting..." She started but he interrupted again.

"I don't care about the meeting. What about Gregory?"

"I managed to spread the word to search here and looked at CCTV cameras here, it is not as extensive as London but it will help. Should I cancel your plane home?"

"Yes. Tell them my meeting is taking longer than anticipated. I'm not leaving until I know if that's him."

"Very well. May I suggest you get some sleep, I'll be by early as soon as I know what's going on."

"Thank you Anthea for everything..."

"You're welcome. Goodnight sir."

Alone in his room Mycroft walked towards his room's balcony and instead of looking in the distance he looked at the city. Somewhere in these streets was Gregory. His Gregory. The man who got away.

"He didn't get away, you threw him away." His mind yelled at him.

"For what? A dream of the past. Where's your husband now? Probably screwing some other man he works with." Mycroft looked down in shame.

He has made so many regrets and mistakes and none as big as what he did to Greg.

That night Mycroft was haunted by dreams of Greg while Greg was dreaming of Mycroft. In the same city under the same sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Come what may

Filler 2

This is another small filler, requested to give you an insight into Mycroft's thoughts. I tried to make it so that Richard was playing on Mycroft's insecurities.

Mycroft looked at the rest of his schedule for the day, and inhaled deeply. He has a meeting with the French ambassador, great. The only thing he wanted to do was go home and bury his head under the blankets. Hiding from the world, most importantly: Sherlock.

He thought it a good idea to pop in and say hi; making sure his little brother is still okay. Contrary to popular belief, he loves his little brother and enjoys seeing him happy and clean. If he didn't make an effort to see Sherlock, he would hardly see him at all.

The problem was that he caught Sherlock in a bad mood. He did some kind of experiment with John's stethoscope and John gave him an earful. So naturally Mycroft is the scapegoat for all Sherlock's insults and bon mot comments.

He should've just walked away before the banter became personal and hurtful, but no, he stayed so that Sherlock could get everything off his chest.

As always it started with his diet and weight, then it went on to his work and how lazy he was to do fieldwork. Mycroft was so used to it, that he wasn't paying much attention, until Sherlock came to his relationship with Greg. That should've been his cue to leave but he tried to defend his relationship. That was until Sherlock said "I wonder what he sees in you, it's a wonder you have a love life seems your too fat and lazy to contribute." Mycroft didn't say anything back; he just turned around and walked away.

He rushed back to his office, upset and angry.

In his rush he spilled tea all over his suit which meant he had to change clothes before the meeting.

Those in turn made him stare at his body longer than normal. He tried so hard to lose the weight he had as a child and he did well, however since his involvement with Greg the diet took a bit of a backseat. That was obviously a mistake as Sherlock pointed out he gained two pounds. Besides the freckles all over his body, his arms, shoulders and legs bearing the most of it, he had a pouch. His reddish-brown hair was doing nothing to conceal it and for the umpteenth time he can't figure out what Greg sees in him. It's definitely not the power and position as he checked that back when they first met. It's not his money as Greg refuses to be wined and dined and gifted with expensive presents.

That was an hour ago and Mycroft is still trying to mentally prepare himself for the meeting he is about to have. The ambassador is bringing his lawyer and English man apparently that Mycroft can't figure out why. Anthea is doing a background check while he is sitting here but the only he knew was that it was a Mr. R. Wightman. That list is quite long of that name in England, hell he knew one at Varsity.

His thoughts were interrupted as Anthea knocked on the door.

"The ambassador and his lawyer are here." She handed him the file and went out to meet the men. Mycroft opened the file and gasped.

Richard Wightman.

"Can't be." He mumbled. The door opened and he stood up his eyes widen in surprise.

The men walked in and one stopped dead. His eyes mimicking Mycroft's.

"Mycroft?"

"Richard?"

Mycroft for a moment completely forgot about the ambassador as he stared at the man next to him. His brain working overtime opening deep locked doors in his mind to his utter surprise Richard walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's so good to see you."

Mycroft had no choice but to hug back to the delight of the ambassador declaring that it was fate and that meeting is the beginning of something beautiful.

Richard to Mycroft's dismay made several hints about their past.

After the meeting Richard stayed back and insisted they should have tea tomorrow. Mycroft agreed. Still surprised by the turn of events.

The next morning they met for tea as arranged. Richard was ordering breakfast.

"Muesli and yoghurt with fresh fruit right, still your preferred choice?" Richard asked innocently and Mycroft just nodded he needed to lose two pounds, according to his brother and the scale who agreed.

"Yes please."

"Good. I remember how you insisted on becoming healthy in varsity."

"Yes well, we've come a far way since then, and since I needed to lose some weight it had to be done." Mycroft replied a little uneasy, feeling uncomfortable talking about his past.

"I was so glad when you started losing weight, I remember thinking the beautiful smart boy, who kept to himself and now turning all lean and fit, must be my lucky day."

"Indeed, I didn't socialise much."

"Much? You hardly spoke to anyone, only to me, but that was because we were roommates."

"I still prefer the backdrop of events."

"I don't blame you, although you really look good these days. Don't take this the wrong way, but you were the poster child for the ugly duckling turning into a beautiful Swan."

Mycroft just stared at Richard with a smile on his face, unsure how to respond to that. Richard leaned forward and took Mycroft's hand.

"To be honest I was glad you only spoke to me, because I would have been so jealous, sharing you with the men back then, you was my paradise to discover." Mycroft slightly blushed as their breakfast arrived. He hasn't thought of those years in a very long time. He didn't want to, he was fat, ugly and no one bothered with him except Richard. Richard who was like a light in the tunnel of never-ending boredom and insults. It was a pivotal moment when Richard once said in the bypass that he preferred tall and lean redheads. Mycroft was inexperienced in every way but knowledge. Then again theory is not the same as practices. He was tall and a redhead, just not lean but if he lost weight?...

That's when the diet started when he lost five pounds Richard told him he looked nice. At ten pounds Richard joined him in the shower. When he lost fifteen pounds Richard kissed him. The kisses turned to making out, the making out turned to fondling in the dark and behind corridors. Richard was patient and kind and taught him how to give oral sex and in turn would receive it. In their final year they went all the way to full sex.

"If there's one thing I learned in these years past Mike, it is that the past relationships and trust are the ones worth keeping." Richard said as he took ate his breakfast, the same as Mycroft's. Greg would never do that, in fact he would convince Mycroft to have bacon and eggs with him. And Mycroft would negotiate and compromise on a bacon and egg croissant or something. The fact that Richard not only supports him in his diet, but actually helps by joining was quite refreshing to him.

"Why do you say that?" Mycroft asked as he started eating as well.

"Well look at us, it's been a lot of years, and we both are still unmarried and alone. You know if I was a philosopher or romantic I'd say we're meant to be."

Mycroft opened his mouth to tell him he is in a relationship but didn't. What are the chances of them meeting all these years later, it most certainly isn't coincidence. What would he say if he told him he's dating a cop? From what he remembered Richard hated cops, and think them egotistical and trying to get power but wasn't smart enough for lawyers and advocates. Even he, shared the sentiment until he met Greg and realised what they do are more humble and loyal than any lawyer he ever met.

"So you're not seeing anyone?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Me? no. There were a few relationships but it didn't work out. I guess they just didn't me my standard."

"What is your standard?"

"Oh Mikey, you know exactly what my standard is, after all I only dated one man in Varsity." Richard winked and gave him a predatory smile. Mycroft blushed and looked down. He's whole equilibrium has been distorted since the arrival of Richard; he's blushing and thinking about the past and what they used to have, how happy they were. He should shake it off and focus on the here and now. Instead he replied.

"I remember you dabbled a lot with a lot of men in secret and dated girls."

"Well my parents never knew that I was gay and expected me to date girls, and the boys... I never heard you complain about my skills, as I remember..."

"Yes yes. I remember as well."

"We did have a good time, you, me, and many spent nights. I should tell you about all the skills I've picked up since then." Mycroft blushed even more.

"And you're parents are okay with you being gay now?"

"Oh no. Their dead."

"My apologies."

"It's okay. I did marry a girl a few years after Varsity to please them, but she knew about me and agreed to marry me to enhance both our careers. After their deaths, we got divorced. Hence I am saying that if I were to get married again it would be for me, to please me, to someone of my choosing. A man, most definitely a man."

They were quiet and ate the rest of the breakfast in peace and comfort. When they parted, Richard leaned in a kiss Mycroft on the cheek.

"I pick this up in France, a lovely greeting don't you think?" Mycroft hid his surprise at the close proximity of him; the only man who gets this close now is Gregory. For a brief moment he compared the two, one rough with a five o'clock shadow depending on the time of day and importance of a case, the other smooth. One with the smell of instant coffee, ink and London, the other the sophisticated smell of cologne he was used to. Rich, status and 'posh' as Greg would say.

"The French does tend to be a bit sentimental." Mycroft replied. Richard smiled as touched Mycroft's elbow.

"A little sentiment and the right person can open old doors and new beginnings, don't you think?" He stepped back leaving Mycroft unable to say something back.

"I have to go, but I'll definitely call you for lunch."

"I'll be waiting."

Mycroft's mind the whole day was on Richard and the conversation they had. Clearly Richard still had some feelings about Mycroft and he thought it strange, no one has ever made him so important in their lives that years after, he was still a priority to them.

A week later after several calls and messages they had lunch, Mycroft promising himself he would tell Richard about Greg. That didn't work out as the lunch date was ruled by a chicken salad for both of them, (Richard insisted on being healthy and Mycroft revelled in the fact that they shared opinions about food.) Greg would have fish and chips or a hamburger with beer and Mycroft would opt for a salad. Greg would say that he didn't need it and try to feed him his chips.

Richard also asked after his parents and commiserates about their relationship and how free it was when he would spend it with Mycroft at their home.

It was only later when he received the message from Greg that he realised he never told Richard as he intended to and can only imagine how it must have looked to Greg, seeing them laughing.

Still he was quiet about Greg and when Richard called asking them to have dinner he thought it was to go over the contract for the ambassador and work related. Again Richard was so charming they never got around to discuss work. Mycroft knew he was walking on thin ice, and he should tell Richard, but Richard was a friend, and he wasn't interested in Mycroft, they may have been a couple once but Mycroft was sure that it was different this time, they were friends in a world of sharks and politicians, and in a world like that, you need all the friends possible.

He knew the ice was getting thinner when Greg saw them in his office. Richard have always been an affectionate man who would use his body to help him, a touch here, a handshake there, that his mind didn't even asked if he would use his body in other ways. After all he was a gentleman and a lawyer, he wouldn't take unnecessary risks.

The night he walked out of Greg's house he was confused and in pain. He hurt Greg, he never meant to but when he looked back, he could clearly see the mistakes he made. He should've told Richard straight away when they had breakfast, but he had so many things on his mind, his weight, the work and contract, having an old acquaintance in his professional work area, knowing him inside out and what buttons to push. He tried to stay two steps ahead, in the end he was back at the beginning of the board.

He went to the club trying to get his mind in order. When Richard found him he already had two brandies in his system. Richard was understanding and charming as always and when he took hold of Mycroft's hand, Mycroft's squeezed back. He didn't think as Richard cupped his cheek.

"How come it's always the two of us against the world?"

Mycroft stared in his eyes, he didn't need to tell Richard what happened, and Richard didn't need to know. He allowed Richard to refill his glass and sat next to him on the sofa, Richard would say everything he needed to hear and when he placed his hand on Mycroft's thigh it felt like old times. It felt as though it was meant to be. Just as Richard said. Richard knew him, he didn't had to worry about keeping up appearances and for once in his life he pushed back his paranoia and yielded to Richard, just as he did in Varsity.


	14. Chapter 14

Come what may

Chapter 12

Mycroft was up before dawn, eager for feedback. After a restless night he wasn't in the mood to wait or wonder anymore. He kept glancing at his watch until finally the knock came at his door. He opened it and nearly pulled her inside.

"What have you found?"

"He's been here for about three weeks. Plays for the local football team. He spends most of his time sightseeing and travelling. He left this morning on a country trip towards the north on a tour bus and will be back around six. He's scheduled to have dinner tonight with some friends at a local pub. He's staying at a small bed and breakfast close to the pub and the park they play. Pays cash for everything and keep to him mostly. Does have a reputation as the lonesome stranger who can sing as he apparently show his talents at the karaoke nights." Mycroft sat down. He found him. After nearly eight months of searching and worrying he's finally found him. He felt relieved, he felt anxious and know it was just pure luck that he found him. If he didn't look up from the meeting, and if Greg didn't choose that moment to pass, he might never have found him, and he would still be looking. He would've gone back to London last night and never knew how close he came to finding Greg. There's no way he can go back home now, he need to stay here as long as possible, he need to make contact with Greg talk to him. What does one say after months off no contact? He didn't left on the best of terms.

He looked at Anthea.

"Update Sherlock. Tell him we found him, but haven't made contact yet. I want to go to the pub tonight, I'll call him tomorrow with more information."

"Yes sir." He had a day to kill, he pulled his laptop closer.

"We can do most of the work here today? I should probably explain my actions last night"

"Might work sir."

"Let's get started, I want to be done by tonight."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Greg came back from his trip just in time to get ready for the pub. He was starving and craving a smoke. When he finally made it he was five minutes late. Placing his order for food and drinks he went over to his friends. He was so distracted that he didn't pay attention. If he did he would've seen the stranger hiding in the corner with his drink.

Mycroft caught his breath as Greg walked in, he was smiling and happy and clearly made friends as he talked as if he belonged there.

He stared at Greg, noting the change in his body as he was more fit and leaner, his muscles more defined. His hair was longer and Mycroft loved it, his fingers aching to run through it. Even the beard looked amazing. Greg looked amazing. Mycroft watched as Greg walked out to the tables outside. An hour. He would wait an hour before he went outside. Maybe in that time he would think of what to say, because he wasn't afraid to admit that he was a little bit scared. This is one thing he can't afford to mess up. Not only won't he forgive himself, but Sherlock won't let him hear the end of it either.

Mycroft spend the hour in his mind palace. Sherlock immediately called him and demanded a first-hand retelling of the facts. Richard called him to fight about how he was supposed to be home as they had plans for tomorrow. Mycroft couldn't care less.

When the hour was up he straightened his back and walked towards the back where Greg was. It was now or never. The moment he stepped outside the breeze caught him and was enough to make his mind clear.

As his eye caught Greg he knew there would never be anyone else. Greg was laughing loudly, his empty plate in front of him and his glass half full. In his hand was a cigarette. The atmosphere around the table was relaxed and happy. To Mycroft's dismay Greg had an arm around the man next to him and they looked cosy. He pulled a face. Mycroft stood still, waiting for Greg to see him.

Greg laughed as he told a story, taking a drag from his cigarette, when he felt someone staring at him. He stopped to take a sip of his beer and as he looked up he froze. Not even ten metres from him was Mycroft. Standing tall and looking at him. He looked anxious, tense and intimidating all at once. He blinked and looked away before turning back to Mycroft. Still there. Mycroft was looking at him, making no attempt to go over. He finished his drink and got up.

"Excuse me a moment." He said to his friends before he made his way to Mycroft, stopping when he was in front of him.

Neither man talked or said anything. They just stared. Greg took a breath and walked through the garden gate. Mycroft following behind. Once outside in the street it was quiet, the voices and sounds of the pub in the background. Greg stopped and turned to Mycroft, opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Mycroft could relate. Greg would walk a few steps and then turned to Mycroft, opening his mouth but closing it again. He was furious and nervous. He wanted to scream at him, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go. The second time he turned around, at least to say h,i Mycroft pulled out his cigarette box and offered him one. He took it and closed his eyes. The streetlamp caught the wedding band. Everything he wanted to say fell back down to the pit of his stomach. In front of him stood the love of his life, married to someone else. Mycroft saw the emotions across Greg's face as he saw the wedding band and he quickly pulled his hand back, hiding it in his pocket. He stood in silence looking down at their burning cigarettes, the smoke slowly twirling up.

Greg lifted his cigarette and took a long drag, before he's shoulders sagged and he turned, slowly walking back to the bed and breakfast. Mycroft fell in line.

They smoked in silence. Every now and then Greg would glance at Mycroft and Mycroft would do the same. Neither man knowing how to break the silence between them. Both scared that if they do break the silence they just might say something the other would regret. So they didn't say anything.

When Greg reached the B&B he put out his cigarette and opened the door. Mycroft grabbed his arm to stop him. Greg didn't fight back nor said anything as they stared at each other. After several minutes Mycroft let go. Greg stepped in and turned back to Mycroft. He still didn't move as he watched Greg for a few minutes when to his utter surprise and shock Greg closed the door.

He stared at the door, willing it to open again, but after ten minutes it didn't. Making a promise to come back the next day, he turned and walked away.

Mycroft was back at the bed and breakfast before seven the next morning when it opened. He made his way inside and found Greg in the dining room having breakfast. He sat down opposite the man. They didn't say anything again. Mycroft stared at Greg, his movements so familiar by now but he missed his voice and took a breath. Now or never.

"You were very hard to find." Greg stopped eating.

"Didn't know I was missing." Mycroft wanted to say more but Greg took the moment to get up. He indicated that Mycroft must follow him and he did. He followed Greg and he realised he was going to the room he had been staying in. Greg closed the door behind him.

"We are a conversation overdue and didn't think it should be public."

"Probably not."

"How did you find me?"

"Saw you yesterday as you left the park. I ran after you but you got in into the cab." Greg gave a humourless laugh

"Ran after me? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. We've been trying to find you for months! I've been trying to find you for months! Worrying constantly about whether you're okay or alive."

"Why? Why would you care? You made your position clear."

"My position!? Of course I care." He added as an afterthought. Greg stepped closer.

"You ran out after our conversation, ran off with your high school sweetheart to get married." Greg voice was becoming louder and he walked towards Mycroft. His hand pointing to his hand.

"You didn't even have the decency to let me know you're getting married." Greg stepped back and started pacing.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me. Any idea? Seven months and I thought we were going strong and good and this is it, then I found out you were cheating..."

"I wasn't cheating! I never slept with Richard while we were going out." Mycroft retorted he was just as angry. The problem was that he knew Greg was right, but it being thrown back into his face after so long, was just a bit too hard to handle. Greg whirled around his focus on Mycroft.

"You did! You might not have had sex but you went behind my back, you lied to me and on top of that you were so ashamed of me, you couldn't tell him you are in relationship and instead of keeping him a secret you kept me secret. Which I have to tell you, really makes a person feel amazing."

Mycroft turned his face away in shame, everything he said was right, he did went behind Greg's back, he should've told him from the beginning what was going on. He hoped Greg would one feel it in his heart to forgive him. When the silence stretches to long he spoke, his voice soft and uncertain.

"I'm sorry."

Greg stopped pacing and walked closer to Mycroft who was stepping back until he reached the wall.

"Sorry?" He leaned in closer.

"Sorry for what exactly? Not having the backbone to tell me you were cheating? To not bother to call me in three months to say 'hi, so you were right, I'm getting married by the way' or 'sorry you broke my heart?"

"All of it." Mycroft replied his eyes not leaving Greg's willing him to see the truth.

Greg exhaled softly searching Mycroft's face to find any hint of lying, he didn't find anything, but then again Mycroft was so experienced in hiding his face. Greg did found traces of guilt and sadness there that wasn't before.

Mycroft leaned a bit closer their face was inches apart. Mycroft saw the new lines around his eyes, the caution and pain in the brown of his eyes and he was overcome with a sense of regret so strong it made him weak. How did he ever let this man go?

"Why did you left?" His voice was soft and cracking. Greg stared him in the eyes.

"Because I lost everything that mattered."

"You still had your job and Sherlock." He knew his argument was invalid but still he tried. Greg shook his head.

"In less than a day I became nothing to you, and I'm sorry I can't live in a city where you have it all and I nothing. Not until I was over you and could think about you without breaking."

"So you picked up your stuff and left, without saying goodbye?"

"I said my byes."

"You didn't say goodbye to me!" Mycroft cried out. Greg stepped back, and started pacing again, Mycroft following his movements with focus.

"You never said goodbye to me, at least I had the curtesy of giving you a card. How was the wedding by the way? Did all your dreams come true? How's Richard?" Greg saw Mycroft flinched when he mentioned the card, but didn't stop. Mycroft didn't reply at all and the silence stretched out. Mycroft felt too ashamed to tell him about Richard and the mistake of getting married, albeit to the wrong person. Greg turned and opened the window. He took out a small rolled up cigarette from the back of the pack. It was filled with weed. Yes in his little quest to get over Mycroft he had turned to some weed. He did it before in his youth but never as a cop. He was curious to see Mycroft's reaction to him using marijuana. He lit up and took his first drag. The sweet smell filled his nostrils and the room. He watched as the smell hit Mycroft. He froze then frowned and slowly looked up.

Greg's small smugness disappeared from his face as he saw Mycroft's anger and rage towards him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Mycroft stepped closer and emphasis each word and syllable.

"Are. You. Using. Drugs?" Greg shrugged.

"It's weed. Not so bad."

The next thing he knew he was slammed against the wall, the cigarette falling onto the windowsill.

"What the hell are you thinking? How can you do something like that?" Greg tried to inhale before he looked at Mycroft.

"Relax. I'm not about to shoot drugs up my veins it's just a little weed."

Mycroft didn't relent his face was red with anger. "After everything we went through with Sherlock this is what you're reduce to?"

"To what am I reduce to?" Mycroft ignored him instead he asked another question.

"Why?"

"To help me get my life back, to help me get over you, why else?" Greg spat out the words watching Mycroft as every word hit home. His fists slowly let go but his hand was still flat against Greg's chest. Mycroft felt every heartbeat, the muscles tight under his shirt. Greg's pulse was visible against his neck and Mycroft lifted his hand to his neck. Greg shuddered as their skin made contact. Mycroft's hand moved up to Greg's cheek his hands gliding over the beard and his breathing escalated. He moved closer so that by now they were touching from chest to thighs.

Greg eyes were seeking for Mycroft's, who was avoiding his eyes as his hand moved up, his other hand resting on Greg's hip.

"Gregory." He whispered as his mouth moved closer to Greg's, his tongue moving slightly over his lips to wet it. Greg inhaled sharply. Mycroft's voice setting his body on fire.

"My." His nickname slipped out his mouth opening his lips just enough for Mycroft's to fit perfectly as it touched.


	15. Chapter 15

First of all I'd like to thank each and every one who took the time to read this and commented on it. I really appreciate it. When i started writing this I never thought it would have such an amazing response. To think it started with just a dabble.

For anyone who doesn't know, I'm busy writing a 366 writing prompt challenge on Archive of our own, under another penname that I couldn't use here one prompt was to word 'crumble'. Everybody asked for an expansion and this was born. I'm considering posting thatvwork here, but I'll. I'm currently already at November and chapter 318 or something... Maybe I'll post 2 at a time or something.

Lastly, I'm posting this tonight because most readers are on the other side of the world and usually asleep when I post it in the morning at 6, like I normally do. (I'm Greenwich time+1)

So please enjoy and letme know what you all think.

Come what may

Chapter 13

This was fire and ice melting, freezing and creating a cacophony of rushed emotions. Greg hands clenched into Mycroft sides pulling him closer. Mycroft was so tightly pressed against Greg's body that their hearts and beating became synchronised as one. Their tongues recognised one another and moved together like they used to. When they parted for air they didn't move more than a few inches.

Greg opened his eyes and Mycroft followed. They stared at each other in silence their breathing rapid. Regardless of what happened, some emotions just can't be locked away.

Greg lowered his head to rest on Mycroft's shoulder.

Seven months and he was doing so well. He even had two or three or more one night stands. One meeting, one kiss and he were back where he was. He could feel Mycroft's arms embracing him, hugging him tightly. His mind is telling him to get away, yet his body betrayed him and leaned in closer.

"Did you really run after my cab last night?"

"I ran out of a meeting with an ambassador, several business men and Anthea into the street. I yelled your name twice as people stared. Got nearly run over." Greg sincerely wished he could see it, he never knew Mycroft to run anywhere, and he must have been desperate.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear." Greg finally took a step back and so he could look him in the eyes. Mycroft didn't let him step to far away as he held on to his arms.

"It's okay. I thought you were a hallucination, after all you've been on my mind so much, and a hallucination was the obvious next choice." Greg was struggling to understand, why he would be on Mycroft's mind if he married someone else. Why did he run after him?

"Mycroft why?"

"Why what?

"Why did you run after me? Why didn't you release or delete me from your mind? I gave you what you wanted, I gave you time to figure out what you feel and wanted and then you married someone else. Why am I so important?" Mycroft finally released his hold on Greg and started pacing around. After all these months, he needed to come clean.

"I ran because I couldn't lose you again. I didn't let you go, because I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't have a chance to figure out how I felt, one moment you were there, the next Richard burst into my life and everything was in chaos and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of my family saying I do." He stepped away his eyes didn't leave Greg's. No that he was speaking he found he couldn't stop.

"I made a mistake. You were right, I wasn't over what happened, I didn't let it go and in the process I misjudged thinking it was real but it was nostalgia and I hated it, because it made me lose the one thing that was real. You. I should've been open with you from the start, that way I would've been able to put it behind me, and now I'm married and I know it is a mistake, I know now that was his plan all along and he is cheating and I don't care, I really don't, because I don't want him, I don't love him, not like..." here he stopped. Greg was filled with so much grief and pain and his heart was breaking for Mycroft. His anger dissipated at the mention of Richard's betrayal. He's been there and even though Mycroft said he doesn't care, he does. No one wants to be cheated upon.

With slow movements he took Mycroft's hands in his, their fingers interlacing. Mycroft's long slender fingers and his big fingers. They were always a mismatched pair, but it worked. Greg heart ached at seeing the gold band on his ring finger. The gold ring was taunting him, he was sure of it. He had to know.

"Like who Mycroft?"

Mycroft stared at Greg, his fingers tensing in Greg's. His voice was soft and half broken when he answered.

"Like you. I'm sorry I didn't say it before, I should have. I was scared."

"You still haven't said it."

"I. ...I l-lo-love you." Greg closed his eyes as tried to stop the tears. How he longed for Mycroft to say those words. He dreamed about it and now months later, and being married to someone else he said it. It was wrong, everything felt so wrong, if he said it sooner, if Greg stayed and fight, if Mycroft knew how he felt, how much different would things be. So many 'ifs' and so little understanding.

"Do you still love me?" Mycroft asked hesitantly. Greg nodded.

"Always. As I've said, come what may, I love you more than I ever thought possible." Mycroft pulled Greg close and held him close, Greg went willingly into his arms. They stayed like that for several minutes. They stood there in silence the atmosphere no longer so tensed; there was still a smell of the weed as the cigarette burned. There was about one maybe two drags left. Greg wanted it. Greg needed to know what happens next, he needed to know how this changed things, because he may love Mycroft, but he isn't going to make the same mistakes as before, nor start an affair. It's the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do.

"What now?" He could feel Mycroft's shoulders tensing before he answered.

"I have no idea."

Mycroft's phone decided that moment to ring. Greg could see the business persona leaking back into his face, washing away the openness they had. He removed the phone out of his inner pocked,' glancing at the screen before taking a breath to answer.

"Richard."

Greg stepped back and picked up the cigarette ignoring Mycroft's look and took a long drag, the moment is broken by reality and he wants to be calm about it. His inhaling of the cigarette finished it. He held his breath for a moment before he slowly exhaled. The smoke twirled slowly into the air. Greg followed the trail as Mycroft spoke to his husband.

"I know I was supposed to be back two days ago, something came up."

Greg raised an eyebrow; he stayed longer, for him?

"Yes it was important. Very important."

"I don't know when I'll be back, it's not like you'll be alone."

"Oh please I really don't want to hear it."

"I'll see you when I get back."

Mycroft ended the call.

"My apologies."

Greg waved it away.

"It's fine. So you were supposed to go home the day before yesterday?" Mycroft nodded. His eyes watching the smoke dissipate, a grimace on his face, thankfully he kept quiet.

"After the meeting." But then he saw Greg and cancelled all plans for his trip home. Greg walked closer and sat down on the bed.

"When are you going home?"

"I don't know. When are you going back to London?"

Greg shrugged. Mycroft sat down on the chair opposite the bed, his eyes level with Greg's.

"Are you planning on going home?"

"Yes. The lease on my place expires in a couple months and I'm starting my new job as well." Mycroft was taken aback. He was under the impression Greg had resigned and no job on the horizon. This changes things.

"You're job?" Greg smirked. He knew he took Mycroft by surprise.

"When I resigned, the sup told me about this opportunity, at the academy. I'll be training and teaching the young and upcoming police force. His friend is retiring in a year and he was planning on offering it to me, but then I resigned. So I said I'm very much interested but still want to resign and take a much needed break. He got on the phone to his colleague and friend and it was settled. I'll be taking over when he goes on pension and I take the year off. I rented my place for the year, so I am assured of an income and when I go back the lease expires and I start fresh."

"So you went on holiday? Where were you?"

"Everywhere. South America, South Africa, America, Japan, China, Australia did a backpacking through Europe and ended here. Actually this is the longest I've been in one place, should get a move on soon, you were actually fortunate to find me here. I get to the airport, and toss a coin. Heads for one place, tails the other."

Mycroft didn't know how he felt about it, he would never just pack a bag and toss a coin to determine his destination, and the fact that he almost missed Greg again was a bit nauseating. On top of that, the man wants to continue.

"Where to will you go next?" Greg grinned and clapped his hands together.

"That's the thing. I don't know. Will admit I'm curious to see where I'll go next."

Mycroft was not looking forward to not knowing where Greg is off to next; an overwhelming desire to drug him and take him back to London came over him. Greg saw it and held up a finger.

"Forget it. I've always done what everyone else wanted. This year is for me." Mycroft stood up, his face serious and unrelenting.

"You don't expect me to go home not knowing where you are, where you going, will you be safe..."

"I'll be fine." Greg interrupted. Mycroft looked away before he slowly whispered

"Please come home." Greg stood up as well and walked towards Mycroft, taking his hand.

"I don't have a home remember?"

"I'll put you in a hotel." Mycroft stated, his mind made up. Greg just has to follow in.

"Like some mistress? No thank you." Greg retorted and Mycroft saw the headstrong stubbornness in his eyes. He can be stubborn too.

"I'm not going home without you." Greg let go of Mycroft hands, some frustration in his posture and as always, had to move his hands to speak.

"Why do you want to me to go home? It's not like we'll be together."

"Why not?" Greg stared at Mycroft in disbelief. Mycroft really didn't understand. He pointed to the gold band on Mycroft's hand.

"You're married Mycroft."

"He has affairs." Greg gave a snort.

"I'm not you're bloody kept man."

"Gregory..."

"No. If you want me, you'll have to do it the right way." They stared at each other, the anger earlier back in full force.

"I can't divorce Richard, we're not even married a year and in our kind of work..."

"Screw politics! Mycroft, screw the gossip. I love you and want to be seen with you in public. Call you mine."

"It's not that easy. I love you too but sometimes it's not all that matters."

"Sometimes it is. I want it all. Dammit Mycroft just once in my life I'd like to be first choice for someone!" Greg yelled out and it is as if that revelation cost him dearly as his shoulders sagged and he sat back down on the bed, his head in his hands. Mycroft didn't say anything to that, the guilt in his stomach strong. Exhaling deeply he sat down as well. His fingers numbly playing with his phone.

Mycroft phone rang again, it was Sherlock. Mycroft didn't make a move to answer it. Greg saw the screen and really missed Sherlock all of sudden.

"Answer it."

"No." Before Mycroft could stop him Greg grabbed the phone and answered. Sherlock's voice boomed over the receiver.

"Tell me you that you didn't scare off my detective because you are an imbecile as always?"

Greg was so overcome with gladness that he laughed.

"Hello Sherlock."

"Lestrade?" Greg could hear the doubt with amazement interlaced. Feeling really happy all of a sudden he broke this silence when it was obvious Sherlock wasn't. Mycroft felt a sense of jealousy as he saw how happy Greg was speaking to Sherlock.

"Yes. How are you and John? Haven't read John's blog, but then again I don't have a phone." Sherlock ignored everything he said.

"You left without saying goodbye." Greg looked down.

"I did. I hugged you and told you to take care."

"No you said you were proud of me. And to treasure what I have with John. "

"I am. You should."

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon. I'm still on holiday."

"Holidays aren't this long."

"Miss me?"

Sherlock didn't answer. Greg didn't think he would.

"Sherlock I have to go. I'll be back in a couple months. Oh and say hi to John for me."

Before Sherlock could reply Greg ended the call.

Mycroft was silent as he watched Greg.

"I don't know how to fix this."

"I'm sorry." What Greg wanted to say was get rid of Richard, or to change back time, but that's in the past, nothing can be done now, except to move on. Mycroft put his phone back in his pocket and stood up.

"I have to go." Everything in him is telling him to convince Greg, but it was clear, Greg wasn't going to relent, whatever has happen these past few months, Greg has changed.

"I'll see you when I get back? Greg asked. Mycroft sighed.

"Gregory." Greg stood up and walked over to Mycroft.

"I'll keep in touch okay, won't disappear again."

"You don't have a phone."

"I'll find a way, I'll buy a phone card and call from the public phones, I'll see. I promise, won't disappear okay?"

Mycroft didn't have an answer. He stepped closer to Greg. Everything in his body is telling him to drag Greg home with him, but he couldn't. He made his bed; he has to lie in it, without Greg.

"Please don't do drugs." Greg chuckled.

"Okay."

Mycroft leaned in to kiss him but Greg turned his head.

"If we start, we won't stop. I'm sorry Mycroft." Mycroft looked at Greg before he pulled out his phone.

"Anthea, have the car and plane ready, were leaving." Greg didn't take his eyes away from Mycroft. Mycroft stared back.

"The car will be here in five minutes."

"See you in a couple months."

Mycroft didn't reply as he turned and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Come what may

Chapter 14

Greg kept his word. He kept in touch although not the way Mycroft wanted him too. Instead of buying a phone card as he mentioned, Greg sent postcards and letters. The worst part according to Mycroft is that he would send it as he was about to leave. Last week he was in Germany and as he stood at the airport he would write his postcard, post it and then toss the coin and go wherever. Greg was apparently insisting in doing this his way.

Mycroft hated it.

He spent the afternoon telling them what had happened and about his job. He didn't tell Richard about Greg, but Sherlock managed to get the whole story out of him. He stared at his brother for several minutes.

"You ran after him? You kissed him? He smoked weed?" Sherlock was having difficulty in believing it, never has his brother been known to ran after someone, nor did he ever thought Greg would smoke weed. John was watching them, he was glad that Greg was having a good time and didn't come home with Mycroft. They all miss him, but Greg was right, he needed to do something for him.

"Yes Sherlock." Mycroft voice sounded tired. This was hard for him, but there nothing anyone can do. Sherlock tried again.

"Ran. Kiss. Drugs?"

"Sherlock." Mycroft tried again.

"Drugs! And he preached to me... Was it good quality?"

"Sherlock!" John and Mycroft cried in unison. Sherlock rolled his eyes and placed his hands under his chin.

Every time a postcard arrived John or Sherlock would call him. The first postcard was in an envelope. There was a letter where Greg explained that he was sending the postcards to Baker Street as he's unsure of who gets the mail first at Mycroft's address and didn't want to cause problems. Sherlock snorted at his brother. Mycroft's marriage has enough problems, a bit more wouldn't hurt. Mycroft ignored him. He would hang on to the postcard and many times he would go sit on the stairs with it. They would leave him alone and later the postcard would be on the table and Mycroft gone.

x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-

Mycroft counted the days until the lease on Greg's place would expire and he would be back. He also had surveillance on Heathrow and train stations so he would know when Greg would be back. It frustrated him to no end how Greg is the one person who always manages to surprise him.

Two more weeks. The lease expires in two weeks and then Greg will be back in the house. His job at the academy starts a few days after that.

Mycroft screen was open on the job description that Greg would do. He smiled; it's actually perfect for Greg. He would mentor and train the new guys in police force, he had many years of experience, and his dealings with Sherlock did give him an advantage. The hours were very good and the pay very well in his bracket. Most of his pension would be able to be carried over, giving it a chance to grow more.

It was a very smart decision for Greg to accept.

Sherlock asked him what he was going to do when Greg returned since he is still married and Greg isn't going to start a relationship with him. That bothered him as he hasn't thought of a solution to that problem. He couldn't understand it, how kissing Greg is so different from kissing Richard. Greg sets him on fire. Greg loves his freckles, Greg loves his hair. Greg loves him.

He loves Greg.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Greg decided to go home a week early, it would give him enough time to settle back in London and get his things in order before starting. He just hoped he can bunk over at Baker Street instead of a hotel. Honestly he wasn't picky. He came back from Ireland and made his way via train and car lower to London. So instead of a plane or Eurostar he came back home via the good old bus. Unbeknownst to him, that meant Mycroft had once again no idea when and where he is.

His arrival back coincided with his last postcard.

Mycroft was sitting once again on the stairs, the postcard held tight in his hand. This was the last one.

It was from Ireland.

He's finally coming back.

The card said he will come by Baker Street to say hi.

Not Mycroft.

Sherlock.

Then again Sherlock isn't the one married or the one who broke his heart.

He took a deep breath and stood up; he walked back into the living room, placing the card on the table and then turns to leave. Sherlock was watching from where he was sitting at his table. Sherlock could see this was affecting his brother more than he let on, however there was nothing he could do.

"He'll be back before the weekend." Sherlock said.

"I know." Mycroft replied, turning so he could look at Sherlock.

"Have you decided on what to do or say when you see him?" John asked as he took the tea back into the kitchen.

"No." With that he stood straighter." Anyway I'll be off."

"We'll walk with you." Sherlock said as he stood up with John following, they put on their coats and walked with Mycroft down the stairs.

Sherlock was in front and as he opened the door his face came face to face with Greg, his hand in the air to knock.

"Surprise." Greg greeted a smile on his face. Sherlock stared as Greg's hair was even longer than his, and since it was straight it was hanging just below his ears, also it was dyed brown. He was shaved, but a five o'clock shadow was visible. Sherlock didn't think as he threw his arms around him.

And like so many years before when Greg embraced Sherlock after his two year absence, this time Greg was surprised to be the one being hugged.

Greg smiled broadly as he hugged back, which was brief as Sherlock immediately let go.

"You're early."

"Yeah. Only a week though." John shoved Sherlock to the side as he hugged Greg as well.

"It's so good to see you"

"You too."

Mycroft stood still in the back, his eyes locked on Greg. Now that Greg was home he still had no idea what to say or do. John invited him in as Greg stepped in he came face to face with Mycroft.

"Hey."

"Gregory."

Greg moved as to give him a small hug but Mycroft pulled him tight, burying his face into Greg's shoulder breathing him in. Greg held on to him just as tight. Sherlock and John gave each other a grim look, Greg's absence obviously did not to help them move on.

John closed the door. Mycroft slowly let go of Greg when they heard a noise from behind. It was Mrs Hudson.

"Ooh! Detective Inspector! Oh you look different with the hair." No one bothered to correct her on the title. Greg just smiled broadly and opened his arms to hug her.

"Thank you." She hugged him tight before she looked him up and down, before she touched his locks.

"This is rather ravishing, turning a few heads. Makes you look much younger. And the jeans, a bit tight, and you've lost weight. Still, you can pull on hell of look at your age. Go on up, I'll make tea."

And with that she pushed him upstairs, leaving his luggage at the door. The rest had no choice but to follow him upstairs. Mycroft looked and saw that Mrs Hudson was right; the jeans were incredibly well suited. Greg stood in the middle of the room looking around. The place hasn't changed one bit, except that his postcards were against the wall. He smiled.

"Got my postcards?"

"Last one came this morning." John said as he pointed to the one on the table before he indicated that he must sit, as he moved to the sofa Sherlock pushed him into his chair before he leaned over Greg. He didn't expect it, even more so when Sherlock placed his hands on the armrest and leaned into Greg's space.

"Sherlock?" Greg asked bewildered. Sherlock however only had one word.

"Drugs?"

Greg opened his mouth but nothing came out, he turned to Mycroft who stood in the doorway.

"You told him?"

Sherlock lifted his arm to pull Greg's head back to face him.

"Don't involve him. What happened to: "It's dangerous Sherlock" or "it's illegal" or my favourite "how can you throwaway such a brilliant mind?" Greg smiled.

"You think my mind is brilliant?" Sherlock step back a little.

"No."

"You just said..."

"I was quoting you."

"Children." John's voice cut in. Mycroft tried to hide his smile. Sherlock and Greg have always been on a different level with each other. Sherlock was fonder of Greg than he would admit and considering he quoted him, he actually listened all those years ago. It was a bit nostalgic and sad, how so much time has passed, yet their relationship is still strong. Greg sighed.

"Sherlock it was just a smoke here and there." Sherlock stepped back and fixed his jacket.

"Regardless. You lost all privileges to rehab me in the future."

"As long as you don't slip up, great." Greg watched as he sat down next to John, his eyes betraying the joy he felt as their roles were reversed. He could only shake his head. Sherlock wasn't done and threw a parting question.

"Was it the good stuff?"

Mycroft and John reprimanded at the same time. Greg smirked.

"Yeah Sherlock. The best." Sherlock face became gleeful.

"Are you keeping your hair like that?" John tried to change the subject.

"For a few more days yes." Mrs Hudson came back upstairs with a tray laden with tea and biscuits.

"Why the colour, the grey was so handsome and distinguished." Greg blushed slightly.

"Ah. It was a bet. I lost." Mrs. Hudson walked up to him, a finger pointing at him.

"Well you better change it back"

"Yes Mrs Hudson." They men were surprised to find that Greg actually looked like a naughty schoolboy being reprimanded for stealing cookies before dinner time. Mycroft wanted to stay, he wanted to hear about his adventures and his holiday, and he wanted to be surrounded with the company of Greg but couldn't… he had plans with Richard. A work function he can't get out of. Taking a breath he spoke up.

"If you'll please excuse me I have to get going. Gregory it was a pleasure to see you and welcome back."

"Thanks Mycroft. See you around?"

"Definitely. Where can I get hold of you?" Here Greg turned sheepish.

"No idea. I'll find a place tonight to house me until Saturday when I can move back in. Also will probably get a new number tomorrow."

"You can stay here." John said. Greg turned to him.

"You sure?" John nodded.

"Yes you can stay upstairs, it won't be a problem."

"We can sneak out at midnight and compare our drugs and highs." Sherlock threw in with a smile. John rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to let this go?" Greg asked a little exasperated. Sherlock shook his head.

"Nope. My fellow druggie."

"Hey you're going to learn my name now?"

"Don't be ridiculous Graham."

Mycroft looked at Greg one last time before he turned around and left. Greg watched his form disappearing down the stairs. Taking a deep breath he tried to let it go, the smiling and happy face gone to be replaced with sadness, he was still wearing his wedding ring. Sherlock and John watched him. John stood up and sat down opposite Greg.

"You still love him." Greg looked down before he nodded. When he looked back at John his eyes were dark.

"I tried. Really I did, a whole year and all it takes is one moment." The room was quiet. Sherlock and John glanced at each other; they had no idea how to comfort Greg. There isn't a way really, what do you say? It will all work out? Mycroft will come around? The love for one another is not the problem. Mycroft learned that the hard way and through his mistake both he and Greg are miserable. Greg inhaled and clapped his hands together, breaking the silence.

"Well, new job, new chapter and I'll be good. One thing I learned this year is that you don't always get what you want, but you learn to live without it and move on."

"Do you think it will work?" John inquired.

Greg smiled.

"Got no choice. I can't sit on a heap and cry till I die, I have to move on.

"Well." John said as he leaned back. "Tell us about your new job."

"And how I can improve it for you." Sherlock added with a cheeky smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my lovelyreaders.

First of all, thank you all for the wonderful comments and reviews. I appreciate it very much.

Secondly, this wasn't my original chapter and I changed the story a bit, just this chapter though, the rest of the story is still the same.

Come what may

Chapter 15

The door shut with a small click. Greg turned around and just breathed. He was home, in his own home. After a whole year, he was home. He spent the afternoon moving back in, especially his clothes, books and music. The things he really need. He can always get the rest of the stuff at a later stage. He had four days to get ready for his first class and has to be there a day before to get himself acquainted with his class and the layout. He felt good. Still needs a haircut but didn't let it bother him. John and Sherlock helped him move back in, at least John did, and Sherlock went through his stuff, making remarks about his music taste and book collection.

As a thank you he bought them dinner and beer. Sherlock ate little while he occupied himself with Greg's course and classes. All in all it was a good evening.

He could honestly say that he was glad to be home. After the move he felt tired and decided on a nice hot and very long shower and then an early night.

Still in habit he woke up early and made coffee before climbing back in the bed with a book. Halfway through the page his doorbell rang. Instead of his gown he just pulled a t shirt over his head. No one knew he moved back in, and he really wasn't in the mood for door to door sales or nosey neighbours.

"Hello?" Greg was stunned when he opened the door. Richard. Infallible, dressed to the nine in his suit and styled hair Richard.

"Greg?" Greg stared. The last person he ever expected to see at his place was Richard. The man who married Mycroft. The man who is according to Mycroft cheating on him, and for that alone he felt his temper rising. He should've pretended not to be home.

"Richard." He stated already tired. "What are you doing here?" Greg really wished he put on his gown as Richard attention was a bit more than he would like. That in itself was just so many levels beyond appropriate. Richard was all slimy smiley and Greg hated it instantly.

"Was in the neighbourhood and thought to come and say hi. Aren't you going to invite me in?" He's been in the neighbourhood a lot, Greg thought when he remembered that night at Sherlock's

Before he could answer however Richard pushed the door opened and went in, Greg had no choice but to stand aside and then closed the door. He wasn't in the mood for games, and he really didn't feel like being nice or cordial so he was getting straight to the point.

"What do you want?" The look Richard gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

"I came to see my husband's previous lover. He was so looking forward to your return. Oh you should've seen his eyes lit up when you're mentioned." Greg was surprised, he didn't think Richard knew about them, since Mycroft couldn't be bothered to tell him, when they were together, so why would he after all that has happened.

"Does he know you're here?" Greg didn't had to ask who 'he 'is, they both now. Richard smiled as his eyes swept with distaste over the place. Greg's eyes narrowed, daring him to say one thing, just one.

"Of course not." Greg thought that was highly unlikely as Mycroft knows where everyone is, and most likely has him under surveillance again.

"Like I asked, what do you want?" Richard stepped closer and locked eyes with him.

"Are you planning on starting a relationship with my husband?" Did he seriously ask Greg that? Greg didn't even try to look offended.

"No. We're friends, connected by Sherlock."

"And the fact that you too had sex before, not nearly as much as we did, still...Oh and that's the we've come a long way and many years as well."

Greg knew his anger and jealously is overtaking his rationality. The man must leave before he does something he regrets. Yes, they have come a long way, and he might've known Mycroft when he was young, but he has no clue about the past few years. He took a breath, trying to calm his anger.

"Richard..."

"The only reason I'm asking is because we both know how beneficial it is to have someone like Mycroft in our corner." Greg balled his fist.

"I think you should leave."

"Getting personal? I can assure you the benefits of someone like My…" Without thinking Greg pushed Richard against the wall.

"I said I think you should leave." Greg growled. Richard held up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah. Careful with the suit, it's Armani." Greg continued with his grip before he let go and stepped back, he opened the door for Richard who straightened his jacket and walked to the door.

"I'll see you around, maybe I should get my husband to invite you to our anniversary dinner, and maybe you'll meet someone. I can introduce you to a few men."

With one last smile he left leaving Greg to his own thoughts. Greg practically slammed the door close. He was so close to resort to physical violence, so close. Greg was furious. Most of all he was hurt. That's the man Mycroft chose? The house was too claustrophobic. He quickly changed into his running shorts and shirt before he left running down the street.

Greg ran all the way to the park nearby and didn't stop. He was always in shape and the year he spent abroad he did even more running. He had to get Mycroft off his mind somehow and running through a strange country helped. Most of his weight he lost he gained in muscle.

The only thing he was missing was a bottle of water.

The visit from Richard was really bothering him. His words kept running through his mind. Mycroft was missing him and it was not only noticeable Richard was convinced he was going to start a relationship with Mycroft.

Mycroft who clearly wanted him a lot more than he wanted Richard. Greg couldn't keep the smile of his face, he shouldn't really bask in that but he couldn't help it. He slowed down as he got to a small pond and stopped to get his breath back. What really bothered him for a while now was when Mycroft did realise his mistake? When did he regret letting him go? What was the catalyst in his change of mind? He should ask Mycroft when he sees him again.

The best part was that Mycroft would have no qualms about starting a relationship with him. The worst part was that Greg wouldn't mind.

Yes, adultery is horrible and he can testify to that with experience, yet he really wouldn't mind sleeping with Mycroft again. It was always a breath-taking experience with him, to be the one that can get those noises out of Mycroft, to break down those walls... All the partners he had these past few months had nothing in comparison.

He wonders if sex between Mycroft and Richard. ... No. Stop. Thinking like that just angers him all over again.

Taking a breath he turned around and started running back home.

By the time he got home he was soaked through with sweat. Most of his anger had disappeared, just a burning ache remaining. He opened the door and closed it making his way to the bathroom removing his shirt as he went. A quick shower and then definitely some food. Maybe he can start early with a beer. With the shirt in one hand he kicked of his shoes as he went, promising himself hell pick it up after.

He heard the book fall instead of seeing it before he turned around and gasped. Mycroft was standing at his bookcase, obviously picking out a book when he saw Greg. He must have heard him, but didn't expect him to be half naked. Greg most certainly didn't think he would be in his home at this time of day.

"Bloody hell Mycroft! Do you have any idea what a fright you gave me? What are you doing here?" he asked as he removed his socks as well.

He didn't get an answer as Mycroft stared at him, his eyes opened in stunned surprise, his eyes focused on Greg's half naked form. Mycroft forgot about the book as he stepped closer to Greg. Greg could feel the air tensing as he came closer, his breath caught in his throat, yet he didn't step back.

"My?" he whispered however didn't answer as Mycroft lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Greg's hair. Greg let out a groan as Mycroft slowly push him against the wall. His desire obvious. Greg gripped Mycroft's hips and pulled him closer. Mycroft moaned at the close contact, his body tight against Greg's. Mycroft bowed his head and pressed his mouth against Greg's neck.

"Gregory my dearest." Mycroft mumbled as his mouth followed Greg's jaw up to his ear. Greg breathing hitches as he turned his face to give him more access. His hands gripped Mycroft's hips as tightly as he could.

"My." He knew he should stop Mycroft but he couldn't, he didn't want to and when Mycroft's mouth seek his he met him halfway.

They stumbled and fumbled to the bedroom and when Mycroft pulled away Greg stepped back

"Stop." Mycroft stared at Greg his pupils blown wide and his breath hitched.

"I'm sorry?"

"As much as I'd like to Mycroft I can't. Neither can you." Greg replied as he stepped even more back, he needed to get some distance between them, and quickly too, as he had no idea how much longer he can withstand the atmosphere and Mycroft looking at him like that.

"Gregory..."

"I know, trust me this is taking every ounce of willpower I have to say no."

"Then say yes."

"No. I told you back in Scotland, I am not you're man on the side." Greg took a breath; he could feel his anger returning. He looked back at Mycroft and his resolve nearly broke when he saw the emotions in Mycroft's eyes.

"When did you realise marrying Richard was a mistake? When did you realise you actually love me? And why can't you get rid of him?" Greg asked. Mycroft calmed himself before he pulled himself together and walked into the living room.

"I realised something was wrong on the supposed honeymoon. We went to Paris for the weekend and he asked me to wear long-sleeved clothes."

"Why?" Greg asked as he followed him.

"To cover my skin."

"Why, your skin has always been beautiful."

"To you. He pretended it was for protection and the sun, but I knew it was because of my freckles." He won't even tell Greg about the comments on his weight and how he is in control of Mycroft's diet.

"Two weeks later I overheard him making plans to meet someone at a certain time." Greg was struggling with his anger and compassion, one part angry the other part feeling for Mycroft.

Mycroft instead was looking away as he continued.

"And as for the loving you part, I realised I loved you when I read your card." Greg inwardly cringes when he remembered the card.

"Yeah about that..."

"If John gave me the card before the ceremony I don't think I'd have gone through with it." Mycroft half whispered, obviously talking to himself more than to Greg.

"Don't say that!" Greg cried. After everything that had happened, Mycroft really shouldn't tell him something like that.

"Gregory."

"Stop Gregory me!" Greg stepped closer into Mycroft's space.

"After everything, don't tell me something like that could have prevented all of this. Even if it were true, why don't you divorce him and don't tell me the bullshit story of 'what people will say' because neither you nor Sherlock has ever taken that in consideration. And if that's the case, what do they say about his cheating?"

"It's a well-guarded secret." Mycroft retorted.

"Why can't you divorce him? If you really love me like you do, why not get rid of him and come back to me?"

Mycroft stared at Greg, not answering because even though those are valid points how does Mycroft explain that Richard had infiltrated his business to such an extent that right now it was better to keep him close than to give him ammunition to sink his whole career? Yes he loves Greg and would like to get back together but right now he has a few things on his plate that can cost lives. Greg must have taken his silence as an answer because he shook his head and walked to his kitchen. He hasn't had breakfast and after the morning he has he really need some substance. Mycroft followed him and Greg's heart skipped a beat, the last time they had a fight he also went into the kitchen with Mycroft following. That was the night their relationship ended. He had so many more questions but right now he needed to confirm his suspicion.

"You have me under surveillance again, that's how you knew Richard was here."

"What did he want?" Greg smiled as he realised Mycroft didn't even deny it or tried to.

"To ask me if I'm planning on having an affair, how you've had more sex than we did, and that's he's planning on inviting me to your one year anniversary, that you're a good asset to have in one's corner, oh and also that he wouldn't mind playing cupid for me, as he has several people's numbers."

Greg watched the emotions across his face and it was like a bubble that burst as he nearly collapsed in the nearest chair.

"Mycroft?" Greg hesitantly asked as he stepped closer. Mycroft sighed and looked up.

"You know most of what I do, Richard knows more, our marriage to him was a business transaction, I can't, right now…"

"Shh. Don't worry about it now." Mycroft sighed at that, Greg surprising him once again. He looked up at Greg.

"How come you have never wanted something from me?"

"I did want something."

"You didn't, you thought the idea of expensive gifts and money repulsive, you didn't want me to help you to get a promotion, you never asked me to make a parking ticket disappear or get some negative stuff out of your file."

"Because I wanted more than that, I wanted the biggest thing." Greg replied.

"Which was?" Mycroft asked, his face betraying the confusion.

"You." Greg simply stated, Mycroft swallowed and looked away.

It was quiet so Greg took the time to make them some tea and sandwiches. He placed the plate in front of Mycroft who smiled and started eating. Greg was surprised, he didn't even commented on the food or tea, just started eating. Greg quickly went to the bedroom and put on another shirt before joining Mycroft at the table.

"You said wanted." Mycroft spoke up after he ate; he was still looking down at the table. Greg had to think for a moment before he answered.

"I did didn't I."

"If things were different?" Mycroft softly asked, still looking down.

"It's not Mycroft. What I wanted or want I can't have. If there is one thing this year has taught me is that moving on might be difficult, but it's not impossible. We made our beds, and we have to lie in it." Greg replied, drinking his tea.

"Will you ever forgive me for what I've done to you?"

"Yes. I will, besides I think you've suffered more than what my unforgiving can do to you." Mycroft looked up at him.

"I suppose so." Mycroft stood up and placed his plate and mug in the sink. He turned back to Greg. He needed to walk away, but everything in him tells him not to, but as Greg said, he had to lie in the bed he has made, and he made a bad bed. That's on him. He wanted to ask Greg about the people he's met on his trips, or more importantly slept with, but he had no right, he had no right to the jealousy, or anger towards them. Until Richard is out of the picture, they will never be together and even then, he has no idea if Greg will give him a second chance. Greg was right, they should just move on.

"I have to go." He stated as he made his way to the front door. Greg followed him behind.

"Mycroft?" Greg asked just before he opened the door, his locking on Mycroft.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we will ever be just friends?"

"No."

"No?" Greg asked the hurt evident in his voice. Mycroft leaned in closer, and Greg's breath hitched. Mycroft whispered in Greg's ear.

"Because this reaction is not friends Gregory, because I want it all, I can't look at you without the desire to kiss you, and I may have screwed up, and if I were to get a second chance by some miracle, I will make you mine." Mycroft pulled away and avoid Greg's eyes as he moved passed Greg and left. Greg stood there for several minutes, trying to get his breath under control.

After several minutes when his pulse was back to normal he could feel his body sagging with all that has happened. Mycroft was right, they will never be 'just friends' and he may have had a whole year of mourning the loss of the love of his life, he didn't for a moment mourn the loss of his best friend. He could feel the stinging behind his eyes. Moving on, he did it before, he can do it again. Starting with a shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Greg didn't hear anything from Mycroft for the past three weeks, past experience told him he shouldn't expect anything either. Richard on the other had sent him three messages, a photo of the 'happy couple' and the events they attended. Apparently after that day Mycroft is so convince to move on that he and his husband is making all kinds of public appearances.

Greg deleted each and every single message.

He renewed his efforts to move on and through everything into his job. His hair was back to the grey and he did cut it, but not as short as it used to be, still a bit longer than normal. He was an instant hit, his experiences and personality allowing him to bond with the class and really make an impact. He would spend his nights going over textbooks preparing classes and even updated his laptop to use the programmes to help him better with presentations.

The best part was that he was actually enjoying what he was doing. He even got in touch with some of his old colleagues and asked for help with a few recent cases instead of old cold ones.

Surprisingly when Greg suggested that Sherlock stopped by and help, he agreed. It was all going well, except on a personal level. So when John invited him for a pint on Friday evening he agreed.

Greg was already seated when John came in with a friend.

"Greg hi, this is Nicholas Spencer, he just started at the clinic. He's new from Liverpool. Nicholas, this is our new lecturer Gregory Lestrade."

They shook hands and Greg was immediately drawn to the man. He was handsome, a bit shorter with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Nicholas, glad to meet you."

"You as well Gregory." Greg swallowed his beer to keep the pain of his face. Mycroft calls him Gregory, no one else.

"Greg. Please." The man smiled invitingly as he sat down. "In that case, it's Nick." His eyes lingering on Greg for a moment longer than strictly necessary. Greg smiled. Yes, the night is looking much better already.

"Nick. So you're working with John?"

They caught on like a house on fire and when John had to go, they stayed behind, chatting into the long hours of the night. By the end of the night they were sitting tight together, the focus only on each other and the pub forgotten.

They made plans to meet up again the next day to watch a football game and have lunch at the same time. Greg was happy. He enjoyed Nick's company.

The lunch turned into a dinner a few days later and two weeks later they were dating and sleeping together.


	18. Chapter 18

Filler 3

Between chapter 15 and 16

The pub was buzzing with excitement; the game was being broadcasted Live on a big screen, especially for this occasion. Greg was sitting, nursing his first beer when Nick walked in and joined him.

"Greg." Greg looked up and shook Nick's hand.

"Hope you don't mind I've already ordered?" Greg asked while indicating to the two pints of beer on the table. Nick laughed and sat down.

"No, actually this is perfect." Nick picked up his glass and took a mouthful. Greg didn't miss how he sat closer to Greg than normal, but he didn't complain. In fact if he could he would move closer. However the day is still young and the game is about to start, he has plenty of time to make a move.

They waited till after the game to order lunch, when it the atmosphere was still lively, but the pub wasn't so full and cramped anymore. Greg hasn't felt so at peace and comfortable with a man so quick and he enjoyed it. After lunch it was they stayed and talked for a bit more.

When they finally decided it was time to go home it was already late afternoon.

Nick was the one taking the next step.

"Greg, would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"Loved to." Greg replied, already looking forward to dinner.

"How about Tuesday?" Nick asked, trying not to look too eager. Greg leaned into Nick's space and kissed him. Nick kissed him back immediately. When they parted Greg was smiling broadly.

"Tuesday is fine; do you want me to pick you up?"

"Can I pick you up?" Nick replied.

"It's just I have somewhere special in mind." Greg didn't step away.

"I'd like that." This time Nick leaned in to kiss Greg that turned a little more heated than the previous one, only stopping to breathe.

"I need to get going." Nick stammered. Greg stepped back.

"Yeah, who knows what I'll do to you." Nick blushed furiously.

"Maybe on Tuesday?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. Greg nodded.

"Definitely."

On Tuesday Greg's last class was around five and went on a bit longer, he did text Nick who by now haven't replied anything. As Greg stepped out of the class room he smiled broadly. Nick was leaning against the wall opposite his door, dressed casually.

"Nick!" Nick stepped closer and looked at the young students, unsure if he could greet Greg. Greg saw it and pulled Nick closer, giving him a brief kiss.

"This is a surprise." Nick took Greg's hand and followed Greg to his office.

"I know, I wanted to reply, but then I realised that I'd like to surprise you, you know how irregular a doctor's schedule can be, and thought I should seize the moment."

"I'm glad you did." Greg replied as they entered his office, he knew first hand that plans don't always work out, and if you have a moment you should take it.

"Do you want to leave in one car or should I follow you, I haven't changed yet for our date." Greg indicated to his clothes. Nick waved it off.

"You look fine, actually I was wondering if you don't mind to come with me, then I can drop you back here later?"

"Sure, you sure I look fine?" Greg put his bag with books down on the desk and pulled on his coat. Nick pulled him by the lapel of his coat and pulled him close and kissing him. Greg responded by wrapping his arms around Nick, not stopping until he needed air.

"You look incredibly handsome. Come on, dinner is waiting."

"If you kiss me like that, I might skip dinner." Greg retorted as he followed him out.

Nick took Greg to his apartment and instead of going in, he lead him to the rooftop. His apartment building had a garden on top of its roof. Greg was staring at the view. On the one end he could see the O2 dome with its lights bright, the river twirling through the London buildings and streets, the boats and lights made it look beautiful. He could see the whole of London, in every direction and it made his heart beat faster. He was away for a whole year, yet London will always be his home.

"It's something else isn't it? Nick asked stepped next to Greg and handing him a glass of wine.

"It is beautiful; I didn't know London could look like this." Greg answered, taking the glass and drinking it. It was cold and lovely. Nick showed Greg to a corner where he set up a table and in the middle was a small fire with a…

"Is that a hot plate?" Greg asked his eyes filled with amazement. Nick laughed loudly and nodded.

"Yes it is, we, my friend are sizzling our own steaks tonight, and there are three different kinds of sauces: cheese, mushroom and jalapeno. I've also made us two salads; you know to be a bit more healthy."

"This is brilliant." Greg was in seventh heaven, this is his kind of date. A fire, wine and a nice piece of juicy steak. Nick leaned in closer.

"There's starters and desert as well."

"Now this is going to be an awesome date." Greg commented as he walked over to the table. It looked lovely and he couldn't wait to dig in.

After dinner Greg helped Nick to take most of the stuff back to his apartment. Once settled they poured the last of the wine between them.

"Thanks Nick tonight has really been great." Greg said as he pulled him closer, the wine and food still evident on his tongue. The kiss grew heated and passionate, forgetting all about the wine they stretched out on the sofa Greg was straddling Nick as they kissed.

"You know, I had a bit of wine, I think you should stay." Nick whispered between kisses. He could feel Greg's smile against his ear before Greg slightly bit down on his earlobe.

"I think that is an excellent idea."

Greg didn't even feel bad when Nick dropped him off at work still in the same clothes, because he picked up the habit to always have a spare set of clothes in his car, he was able to change at work, before the rumours could start. Not that he didn't mind, he just think it was no one's business.

He knew the next date was on him, and he had no problem taking him out, it's just, he was unsure of the level of surveillance at his place.

Greg pulled a face.

"Screw it." He mumbled. If anyone sees him, or them, he's going to make sure it was one hell of a show. His home, his life.

By Saturday it was arranged, Greg was cooking for them, there was another game on instead of the pub they are spending the day at his place. Nick arrived early and helped Greg with the snacks and beer. Greg made lasagne early morning so it was just about keeping it warm. With that was a green salad and he made (okay bought) chocolate mousse with strawberries for desert. Since it was neither their teams playing they just laid stretched out on the sofa, making out and talking.

Nick ended up staying the whole weekend and when he left Greg was in bed. He was still naked and should probably go shower, but right now he was just spread out on the bed. Happy.

If he's not careful he will fall for Nick and their little fun would become serious. He wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. He wasn't really ready for a serious relationship especially since he told himself never again.

Greg stood up, that was a worry for another day, right now he's enjoying the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Come what may

Chapter 16

Greg didn't tell anyone about his relationship with Nick, he wasn't ashamed or hiding anything, he just wants it to be without interruptions and extra complications. He was so used to doing things on his own when he was away, that the idea of sharing everything was something he needed to get used to again. The problem was Sherlock. Sherlock sees everything, so maybe he can deduce it and Greg didn't need to say anything. He was on his way to Baker Street to make the final arrangements for Sherlock to attend one of his classes. Sherlock noticed immediately. The moment he stepped in the room Sherlock had his attention on him.

"You're happy."

"I am." Greg replied. He prepared himself for Sherlock and didn't even try to hide the emotions on his face. Sherlock stood up and went on.

"There's a spring in your step, you're singing to yourself... you have a special friend."

"Yes I do."

John put down the book he was reading.

"Who's the lucky man?" Greg turned to John.

"Nick." John eyes shot wide.

"Nick! Nicholas Spencer, my colleague?"

"Yes him, after you introduced us we got along well so when you left we arrange to have lunch the next day and a few dinner dates, and yeah, we're spending time together." John was surprised looking at Sherlock. They both wanted to ask about Mycroft but refrained. John was still surprised but gave Greg an honest smile.

"Well I admit this is a surprise but I'm happy for you."

"Ta." Sherlock gaze flickered over Greg.

"You're seeing him again tonight."

"Yes Sherlock I am."

"How's the sex?"

"Sherlock!" John cried out. He turned to Greg looking apologetic. Greg shrugged so use to it by now. He wanted to give a sarcastic answer but also didn't really want to. In fact he was actually looking forward to be open with them about Nick and see where the relationship goes. He turned back to Sherlock and smiled.

"How's yours?" He opted for in the end. Sherlock smile practically turned predatory.

"Amazing, John has this thing he doesn't with his tongue..."

"Yeah?" Greg interrupted.

"Must be a medical thing because I don't know Nick could bend like he did last time..."

"Enough!" John stepped between them getting angry.

"I'm so glad you two found something to bond over but my sex life is not up for discussion and therefore neither is Sherlock's. So Sherlock stop provoking him. Greg I'm real happy you're moving on but please I don't want to hear how you or my colleague can bend okay?"

Sherlock and Greg just nodded. Sitting down they quickly discussed all the arrangements and had tea before Greg got up to leave. He has to get ready for his date with Nick.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Greg and Nick were walking hand in hand down the street, next to the embankment. It was late afternoon and they both had an evening free, things were good between them. Every few metres they would stop to indicate something in the distance and then kiss; both knowing they are just looking for an excuse to make out. Nick may not be Mycroft, but he was enjoying his company and just for a while can forget about what had happened and be happy. They've been together almost a month now, and Greg was happy.

They were looking for a place to have dinner when Nick stopped Greg under the streetlight with the long river next to them when he kissed him. Greg wrapped his arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss.

"Well, isn't this just romantic? A night for lovers. The streetlight, the river, oh so joyous." Greg froze and let go of Nick, turning to come face to face with Mycroft and Richard. Mycroft was looking intently at Greg before he shifted his eyes towards Nick, his face briefly revealing the jealously he felt before the mask of indifference and even boredom came on. It was obvious that Mycroft once again saw everything and exactly how close Nick was to Greg.

Greg was immediately angry that Mycroft was so quick to hate Nick; it's not as if he married the man... Forcing a smile on his face he turned to Richard.

"Richard. Mycroft. Didn't expect to run into you. May I introduce you to my partner Nick; this is Mycroft Holmes and his husband Richard. This is Nicholas Spencer."

"Or just Nick." Nick said as he shook their hands. Mycroft wiped his hand on his jacket but didn't say anything. Greg had become so good at telling Mycroft's faces apart that he knew Mycroft hated this. He'll even go as far as to day he despises it, Nick especially. Well that was just too bad. He hated Richard so it even out nicely.

"We we're just about to have dinner, why don't the two of you join us?" Richard suggested all smiles. Greg and Mycroft eyes widen. That's a horrible idea

Unknown of the tension Nick was eager.

"I don't think that would be a problem, Greg your up for it?" There was no going back now.

"Sure." He turned to Richard; he at least has to try to get a way out of it. "You don't mind? Not going to interrupt reservations or anything?" Richard was the word charming personified.

"Oh its fine, we didn't make any reservations. Decided to see where we ended up." Richard said while practically hanging on to Mycroft. Greg tried to show that it didn't affect him. Nick stepped closer, all eager, Greg couldn't blame him, since he had no idea about the past.

"Great, if you're amenable there's this amazing restaurant on the river bank about half a mile down?" Richard smiled at Nick.

"Sounds marvellous. Shall we go?"

Both Mycroft and Greg tried their utmost best to ignore each other as they walked down the street, their hands clasped in their partners. Greg couldn't help to notice the similarities between Nick and Mycroft, both were tall and lean with blue eyes. Nick had brown hair whereas Mycroft had the dark auburn. Oh this was going to be a long night.

The restaurant was amazing as Nick said, open yet the tables were sectioned allowing privacy. Richard ordered drinks before they hardly sat down. Greg saw how Mycroft eyed Richard as he ordered and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Unwilling Greg's heart gave a slight lurch. Greg sat opposite Mycroft with Richard and Nick next to them. This made it even more difficult to ignore one another, but they didn't stop trying. It was quite amazing what one can do when you put your mind to it.

When the bottle of wine arrived and drinks dispersed, Greg took a long sip; he needed some liquid courage if he was going to survive this night. Richard turned to Nick.

"So Nick what to you do?" Nick put the glass down and leaned back, his arm resting on the back of Greg's chair. Mycroft watched Nick's hand before he looked away.

"I'm a doctor. Came down from Liverpool."

"And how did you two love birds meet?"

"I'm sure it is none of our business Richard." Mycroft said as he took a drink. His hand was slightly trembling. Greg was trying to figure out if Mycroft is deliberately trying to keep the limelight off Nick or is he trying to be nice. Richard gave Mycroft a look and Greg knew instantly that Richard has an agenda and Mycroft is trying to protect them.

"Oh I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing it, after all it was a special moment, just like ours."

"That's not how I think of it." Mycroft commented his eyes never leaving the table.

"No no Mike let's not talk about us." Richard said with a smile as he turned back to Nick. Mycroft gave Greg a brief look of apology before he looked away.

"So Nick, how did you meet?"

Greg wanted to do two things, pick up the steak knife, and stab Richard with it then grabbed Nick's hand and run away. He might have a history with Richard and Mycroft, but there is no way he is going to allow Nick to get involved. Nick still oblivious answered.

"Through John. We are colleagues at the same clinic." Mycroft turned his head to Nick in surprise. He was blaming John; Greg would laugh at the absurdity of it all if it wasn't so serious. Greg leaned closer and took hold of Nick's hand.

"But John didn't know we'd get along so great." Greg replied, covering for John.

"No he didn't." Nick confirmed as he squeezed Greg's hand. Greg smiled in return. Richard was practically gleeful as he watches the exchange; Mycroft swallowed and looked down in his glass.

They talked, the conversation mostly kept alive by Nick and Richard. At some point in the evening Mycroft's feet touched Greg's and neither pulled back. It felt like a volcano, the lava boiling underneath the table. They had dinner and Greg spent mostly with the food in his mouth as to keep himself from talking. Mycroft somehow did the same. After dinner the second bottle was opened and nearly finished when Richard turned the conversation a bit more serious.

"So Nick did you know that Greg over here and my husband used to be together?" Greg and Mycroft froze simultaneously. Their eyes met and slowly turned to Richard. Nick was surprised and turned to Greg.

"That true?"

Greg just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. He could feel the nervousness of Mycroft across the table; it is only because he knew Mycroft so well that he was able to tell. Richard went on.

"Yeah, that is until I came along and stole Mycroft's heart."

"I wasn't aware I got it back for you to steal." Mycroft commented as he took a sip of his wine. The table was quiet Greg's heart skip a beat, but didn't look up. Mycroft smiled.

"Ah it's all a play of viceroy and monarch butterfly. Times and changes isn't that so? Funny how life works out." Mycroft gave a laughed and Richard joined in. Nick and Greg joined in the latter only half-heartedly. Mycroft put his glass down and that's when Greg noticed for the first time that every time Richard tries to touch him, he would flinch away. Richard on the other hand his eyes kept looking around him. Greg took a breath and sat back in his chair. His thoughts wandering every few minutes.

They talked a bit more, and finished the second bottle of wine, Richard was drinking more than them and made Greg uncomfortable, he can only imagine what Mycroft must feel. By now Mycroft was trying to keep the conversation clear of sensitive subjects and to Greg's surprised turned to Doctor Who. A safe subject, a very safe one. This made Greg's thought wander even more. He was so in thought he didn't hear a thing of the conversation until Nick called out to Mycroft.

"So Mycroft, based on that discussion of time and space if you could go back in time would you change anything?" Greg was intrigued and looked at Mycroft to hear his answer; Mycroft turned to Greg their eyes briefly locking before he turned back to Nick.

"Everything." Greg was stunned. He didn't think Mycroft would actually answer and that was quite personal as well. One word and a thousand implications. Greg leaned forward his eyes locked on Mycroft.

"It doesn't matter you can't change time, it is just wishful thinking, but time changes us. You learn to survive the best way you can." He finished his wine and pushed the glass away. He was done for the evening. Besides it was getting late and he wanted to go home. Ignoring the other two men Mycroft leaned a bit closer, placing his hands on the table. Greg wanted to run away by the look in Mycroft's eyes, it was focused and direct.

"It does matter Gregory, regardless of time some things never change, hence the saying of 'come what may.' I believe you are familiar with it." Mycroft responded his eyes burning into Greg. Greg felt his heart hammering in his chest that was such a low blow. His face became red with anger and before he could stop himself he retaliated. He leaned closer as well, so by now they were mere inches away. He forgot about the other men at the table as he spoke in a growling voice.

"If that were true, the seating plan would be different." Mycroft opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. The table was quiet and Greg closed his eyes in regret. It went so well, he managed a whole evening only to muck it up on the last stretch. The silence was deafening. Well, that was that. He opened his eyes and stood up, removing his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a few notes.

"Thank you for dinner, if you'll please excuse me." He said as he made to go, Nick got up and stood next to Greg, putting his hand in the back of Greg's back to lead him out. Richard stood up.

"How much does it actually hurt you?" Greg turned around.

"What?"

Richard held out his hand where the ring glimmered.

"That he gave me this instead of you?" Greg paled. He was shaking with anger and everything in him wanted to smash his face. He balled his fists and stepped closer to Richard but Nick held him back.

"Come on Greg. It's not worth it." Greg kept staring and Mycroft looked at Nick then at Greg. Nick stepped so that he was standing half in front of Greg, his hand on Greg's chest.

"Greg. Come on, he's not worth it."

Greg stared at Richard a moment longer before he turned and walked away; leaving the two men at the table and the only thing Mycroft whispered before he stopped himself was 'no more than it hurts me."


	20. Chapter 20

Come what may

Chapter 17

By the time Greg had slowed down he was nearly half a mile away. He stopped and turned to Nick. His body was shaking and he had run his hand so many times through his air they were laying in all directions. He stopped and looked at Nick and instead of anger he found a deep sense of understanding. This made him feel worse.

"Listen I am..."

"Shh." Nick shushed him then put his hands on his neck taking his pulse. He smiled softly at Greg.

"Thought you were going to kill him right there and then. I'm all for being your alibi, but that would have been too public."

Greg looked over his shoulder just to miss looking into his eyes.

"Crossed my mind." He mumbled.

"Your pulse is down but I think your anger and hurt is still high." Nick removed his hands from his neck and took hold of Greg's. Greg looked down to their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into my problems."

"Don't worry about it."

Greg ignored him and went on.

"I owe you an explanation."

"Not really. So he's the one that has your heart. If it's any consolation you still have his."

"He's married."

"Doesn't matter. His love for you overshadows their marriage."

"How do you know about him?" Greg was curious and a little unsteady that Nick was so calm about it. He turned to him to face him since the whole thing happened. Nick stepped away to lean across the metal bars next to the river.

"John. When he found out about us he cornered me at work asking what my intentions towards you was and that I should be careful with you... We got talking and I dragged the truth out of him."

Good old John always looking out for him. He walked over to Nick, resting his hands on the bar as well.

"You think he still loves me? Why?"

"That comment about viceroy and monarch butterfly. You do know the story?" Nick asked. Greg shook his head.

"I don't."

"The viceroy is a butterfly but non-toxic and through evolution it looks just like the monarch moth or something - which is toxic. So the predator does not know which is which, so he stays away from both, if he does attack, he either gets lucky, or die. I think what Mycroft is saying is that you have his heart and Richard has the fake camouflaged one. I think he regrets marrying Richard just as much as he regrets letting you go."

Greg was silent as he stared out of the water; this was not what he was expecting. If that's the case what is he supposed to do with that? After several moments he looked back at Nick.

"If he loves me so much, why isn't he divorcing him?"

"Do you want him to? Would you take him back if he is single again?" Greg didn't answer as he just looked away. Truth is he didn't know the answer.

"Greg, what does he really do for a living?"

"Uhm, it's all hush hush, I know he is a major player in government and Sherlock jokes that he is the government."

"So it is possible that Richard knows something or Mycroft is unable to get rid of Richard for safety purposes?"

Greg turned to Nick, if there was ever a plausible explanation, that would be it, wouldn't it? Still it won't matter because they are not together and he is not sure what to do with that information. It was all messed up.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this. I wanted to move on. I wanted to be someone's first choice just once in my life..." Nick stepped close so that their shoulders pressed together.

"You are mine Greg, but you don't want to be just anyone's first choice, you want to be his."

"I left everything Nick, took a year off, and now I'm back and it doesn't feel like I went away." Greg voice carried over the air, some passer-by's look to them but Greg and Nick ignored them.

"But you did, and you learned to be strong, to be independent and to stay strong. If you didn't, what where the chances of you two having an affair? What would you have done if we were there tonight and you didn't go away, do you think you'd still be as strong as you are now?"

Greg looked at Nick, he was right, if he didn't took a year off, his actions tonight would have been a lot worse. He may still love Mycroft, but he could be a lot more mature about it.

They stayed in silence for a while, neither man speaking. Greg didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet. One thing was for certain though, he can't be with Nick anymore, it won't be fair and the look Nick gave him, he knew as well it won't work out. Nick sighed and turned to Greg.

"This isn't going to work out." Greg face turned to Nick who watched him with a smile.

"A month and it has been the great, really it has, but I can't be with someone who wishes they were with someone else." Nick put his hand on Greg's, trying to convey his understanding and to offer some support.

"I don't wish to be with someone else. I'm happy being with you."

"For now, but your heart will always belong to him.

"Why are you nice about it?" Greg finally asked. Nick smiled.

"I don't want to be, trust me, but I'm not going to fight a battle when the war is already lost."

Greg looked down in shame, Nick was right. A fling and one night stands are one thing, leading someone on are completely different.

"I'm sorry Nick."

"Me too." Nick slowly let go of Greg and stepped back, Greg missing the close contact already.

"I better get going, early shift tomorrow."

"Thank you Nick for everything. For understanding and being here."

"You're welcome. See you around Greg."

Greg watched as Nick walked away and for a brief moment he felt the loss of something that had the potential to be something great.

He ran his head over his face. What a night. If they didn't run into Mycroft he would still be with Nick, in the other hand he wouldn't have had the revelation of Mycroft's words tonight.

He had no idea what to do. An overwhelming desire to smoke came over him and he took out a cigarette.

Slowly he started walking home, his heart more heavy than the footsteps.

Mycroft and Richard were having their own little domestic on their way home. Mycroft paid the dinner with his card and took the notes Greg left on the table and gave it to the waiter as his tip, not caring that it's probably more than expected.

The car ride was silent, the tension strong and thick between them. They climbed out of the car and went inside, the door slamming shut with a loud bang. Richard turned to Mycroft.

"No more than it hurts me. What the hell does that mean?" He yelled as Mycroft took off his jacket. Mycroft was undeterred and removed his jacket in his own steady pace.

"Exactly what it meant." Richard stepped into his line of sight.

"You really hate the fact that we're married, don't you?"

Mycroft looked Richard in the eye.

"So do you, but career advancements does require necessary sacrifices doesn't it?"

"Are you suggesting I married you for your name?"

"That is exactly what you did. I know all about your affairs Richard, every single one, tell me exactly how long do we have to be married before you are far enough on the corporate ladder before you can run away with one of them?" Richard stepped most of his anger gone, leaving only the hatred behind.

"I told you, the next time I'll marry it will be for me."

"Yes, and that's what you did. Congratulations. I can promise you one thing, the next time I get married, it will be for me."

"As if you'll get rid of me."

"Oh I will. Count your days Richard."

"Is that a threat?" Richard asked, stepping closer to Mycroft who stood his ground.

"Think of it as a warning."

"May I remind you, that I'm very involved in one of your operations at the moment?"

"Which will come to an end. You may have played me once, pushing my insecurities and pressure points but know this; it will not happen again."

"You never gave me half the attention you give to Greg." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"It's because you're not Gregory."

"That's nice; I'll sleep in the spare bedroom."

"Great."

Mycroft walked past Richard towards his room, before he turned back.

"Why do you insist on humiliating Gregory every chance you get?" Richard nearly sneered before he answered.

"Because it breaks his heart a little more every time and one day that love for you is going too turned into hate, just like ours."

Mycroft could feel his pulse rise, the anger threatened to build. He straightened his posture.

"It won't."

Richard stepped closer so that he could pass Mycroft, not before he looked him in the eye.

"Keep telling yourself that. As you say, I know all your pressure points and none of them is a match for Greg, not your weight, your freckles, your brother, none. And you may get rid of me, but when he hates and despises you, I will still win." With one last smirk Richard left him alone.

Mycroft stood there in the hallway for several minutes, Richards words hit home, it planted itself firmly into his mind and every time he closed his eyes he would see Greg's face as Richard asked him how much it hurts.


	21. Chapter 21

Come what may

Chapter 18

Greg wasn't okay; every time he closed his eyes he could see Mycroft as he said "everything." It's been more than a week and his mind is still reeling of the effects of that dinner. This was getting really inconvenient, how is he supposed to move on when he knows if he calls Mycroft right now and say let's have an affair he would be here in record time. The only thing stopping them from being together is he himself. The problem was that he didn't want Mycroft that way; he doesn't want to go behind people's backs. The thing is he loves Mycroft so much, that the idea of causing him harm or grief in any capacity was unbearable, yet he is also strong enough to walk away. Nick showed him, that it was possible to move on, but Nick was also right in saying Greg wanted to be Mycroft's first choice. He was as they say between a rock and a hard place. He haven't told Sherlock and John yet, but he was sure they know, or at least he think they do. So when John invited him over for a beer a few days later he was feeling anxious and a little trepidation. Sherlock would know instantly something was up and he didn't know how to tell them what happened.

It's with long and weary steps he made his way to Baker Street. He didn't even have to knock before John opened the door. Greg looked surprised. John smiled reassuringly.

"Sherlock saw you coming."

"Of course he did."

He followed John up the stairs trying as much as he could not to show how he is decidedly not looking forward to Sherlock extrapolating his business. When he walked in Sherlock was busy experimenting at the table and John indicated that he must follow him into the kitchen.

Once there John immediately took out two beers out of the fridge.

"Ta." Greg opened his can and took a sip.

"How you've been?"

"Okay I guess."

"Classes?"

Greg mood instantly lifted. He loves his job.

"Great. Felt strange in the beginning, now I enjoy every minute and can't wait for the next class."

"That's good. Sherlock is looking forward to see you in action. Me too."

Greg turned sceptical.

"He is?"

"Yes. In his own way of course. Not coming straight out and saying it."

"Aah so the long way filled with compliments hiding in an insult?"

"Exactly." Greg laughed at that and followed John to the sofa, turning the telly on too some old game. Sherlock turned to them.

"How's the boyfriend?" Greg took another swallow of his beer, here it comes and he is so not ready or prepared. Sherlock gave him look before talking.

"Didn't work out." Greg turned to him, his voice filled with bitterness.

"Yeah, thanks to your lovely brother in law." Sherlock smile disappear from his face and he and John shared a look. He got up and walked closer.

"He's not my brother in law." John put his hand on his leg.

"Sherlock." Sherlock glanced at John then back to Greg. Greg thought it quite strange and revealing that he refuses to acknowledge Richard as his brother in law.

"I meant to say what did he do?"

Greg looked at them and then he finished his beer.

"Sherlock. I don't want to talk about it. Please let it go."

"No." John tried to interrupt but Sherlock would have none of it.

"John look at him, he's so close to breaking and he needs to sort this before he packs up and leaves again."

Greg leaned forward holding his head. Hearing Sherlock say that got to him and before he could stop he was telling them everything that had happened that night when they had dinner.

"He told Nick I used to date your brother before he came and steal Mycroft's heart. Mycroft then said he wasn't aware that he got his heart back in order for Richard to steal, and then he made a reference to the viceroy and monarch butterfly."

"Butterflies?" John asked confused. Sherlock explained.

"The viceroy is a butterfly that mimics the monarch butterfly. They look the same. One is toxic the other is not. The non-toxic imitates the toxic one so as to ward of predators. "

"So I'm a predator?" Greg asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Greg was certain he could hear the word 'idiot' in his breathing.

"My brother has become so sentimental since you stepped in to the picture. He meant to say that his heart is really with you but had to adapt and mimic for Richard."

"So Richard's the predator?" John asked and Greg was glad he did, because he wanted to know as well.

"It would appear so." Sherlock said.

"It's very interesting and definitely not boring." John sighed and Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad that I could once again be a source of entertainment to you."

"Me too."

Be as it may, what Sherlock said made Greg think. This is not what he wants to hear. It's exactly the same thing Nick said, and it still doesn't sit well with him.

John placed his hands on Greg's.

"What happened then?"

With a cracking voice and tears threatening to spill he told them everything, how Mycroft said he'd change everything and how Richard threw the ring and marriage in his face in front of every one.

"The bastard." John sputtered out. Sherlock stood up and walked towards the window.

It was quiet and Greg had no idea what to do or say. Sherlock was right on one thing, this need to end.

"I should leave." He muttered and both turned to him.

"You can't you just got here and we have to order dinner."

"You're not running away again Lestrade." Both said at the same time. Greg watched as they turned to each other then back at him.

"You meant leaving tonight right; you're not leaving London again are you?" John leaned forward in the chair.

"I don't know John, I'm tired of this, when you think about it, there's not much here for me, and I'm done being third or fifth wheel, standing on the sidewalk watching other people being happy. You know the year I was gone I learned to think of me, for once and to do what's best for me. Regardless of staying or going, I'm going to what I want. Besides you don't really need me, it's not like I can give you cases, plus if I do get a transfer you'll know where I'll be."

"Transfer?" John repeated while Sherlock turned back to them.

"You're asking for a transfer? Where to?" Greg shrugged.

"Wherever I can get one, closest might be Birmingham and even Manchester."

"You can't leave again. You're hardly back." Greg looked at Sherlock thinking about how he hugged him when he appeared on their doorstep, a few months back. They have come a long way although he'll never admit it, they are close. This was messed up, and he couldn't find a way for it to get better, in all honesty.

"Sherlock. There's not anything keeping me here. Believe it or not, the year I was away, I was happy."

"What about us?" John asked. Greg looked at him.

"With all due respect John, you're happiness doesn't rely on me and my happiness does not rely on you." John didn't reply after that. After all he was right. It was quiet, Sherlock kept staring at Greg, something on his mind. Greg leaned forward.

'What is it Sherlock?"

"What about Mycroft?"

"What about him?"

"You love him, and he loves you."

"Sherlock, what do you want me to do? He is married and from my understanding he can't divorce him or wont. Either way it doesn't matter."

"it does. Cant means he can't; won't mean he doesn't want to, and he wants you, he realise his mistake months ago."

"So tell me, why he can't divorce him. In Scotland he made the excuse of their social standing and the scandal it will cause."

"Richard is involved in an operation with Mycroft, a very important one."

"There is always going to be an operation or something, are you suggesting I put my life on hold and wait like some star struck lover in a world war movie?"

"No. I don't, I just..." Here struggled to finish his sentence unsure of what he actually wants to say. Greg was so proud of Sherlock in that moment, he has come so far and he tries to express his care and even though he struggles, he still care.

"Sherlock, I understand what you're trying to say, I really do. My feelings for Mycroft won't change but unless he does something major to tip the scales in his favour; I'm going to run my life, my way. No more backing down or settle for less."

Greg stayed for dinner and left thereafter. He was in a confused state as he walked home. He did so well and two conversations and some interactions with Mycroft put him right back where he was. The fact was, he was done. He lost a good thing with Nick, and he knows he'll move on, he can. He was just conflicted and felt as though he was in a loop. "Round and round it goes, where it end, nobody knows." He whispered as he walked into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author note:**

 _Before we read the story…_

 _Good morning everyone._

 _I would just like to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and reviewing and commenting. I know some stories and some plot lines are not everyone's cup of tea, but still respect mine. I have received some requests on doing an Alternate Ending, a Nick/Greg Happy Ever After, so I did, this version is almost over, only (3 to go) so ill post the AE afterwards. It won't help to publish16 stories all over again just for 2 different chapters._

 _On with the story._

 **Come what may**

 **Chapter 19**

Greg left his office in a mood, somehow it got out that he might be interested in taking a transfer and as a result a command from high above froze all active transfers and placements until further notice. Greg knew without a doubt who he had to thank for that. A little brother told a big brother and big brother went all 'Big Brother'.

He was having enough of this and in his anger he was making his way Mycroft's offices. He made his way up and they let him in without a fuss, Anthea was surprised to see him but hid it well. She didn't even comment on the obvious anger in his posture.

"Anthea, is he in?"

"Give me one moment." He nodded and stepped back to stand against the wall. Taking deep breaths so that he won't go in all guns blazing. The offices didn't changed, he was last here before he left, when he thought he and Mycroft was still an item. He closed his eyes and willed his breathing under control He watched as Anthea went into Mycroft's office and after hardly a minute she came out.

"You can go in."

"Thank you." Greg walked in and the familiar setting made him stop in his tracks. Everything was still the same, yet so much had changed. Mycroft was standing against the desk. The last time he was in this office Mycroft and Richard was having a drink. He came here angry and the moment he stepped foot inside his anger dissipated to make place for a deep sadness followed by a numbness. Mycroft seeing the emotions across his face walked over to him.

"Gregory?"

Greg turned to Mycroft. His voice was soft and nearly beaten.

"I was so angry at you on my way here and now seeing you here in this office I feel numb."

Mycroft stepped back. Richard's words running in his mind. His love will turn to hate, and apparently it will turn to numbness first. He knew why Greg was here; he was waiting for it, still an unsettling feeling came over him. For now he has to pretend everything is fine.

"How's Mick?" Greg sighed.

"Nick. And as if you don't know we've broken up." Mycroft noticed that Greg didn't seem angry about that, more resigned to the fact that once again he suffered because of a Holmes. Mycroft gut twisted, the self-loathing and hatred for himself stronger than before. Richard was right on so many levels. Greg and Greg's feelings and circumstances is the biggest and most potent pressure point he has. The insecurities he feels for himself and for the worlds is nothing compared to how he feels about what he has done to Greg. The worst probably was that he knows they've broken up, he could see it in both Nick and Greg that night, and their relationship was over before it truly began. Nick wasn't going to pretend everything was fine and Greg was feeling to guilty to string him along.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How can I help you?" Mycroft watched the repressed anger coming back into his posture.

"Help me? You can start by explaining why you cancelled all transfers and replacements?" Greg asked, the anger coming back as he balled his fists. Mycroft took a breath and corrected him.

"Froze."

"So you admit it?" Greg clarified.

"I had to." Mycroft stated, his face calm, but his eyes emotional. Greg saw it and stepped closer.

"Why?"

Mycroft didn't say anything as he turned around and walked back to his desk. The close proximity to Greg was creating even more havoc, and some distance would do them good. There is no way he was going to show emotion to Greg about this. After everything he put the man through, how can he be honest about this? Greg however didn't let Mycroft as he grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Mycroft. I'm asking you a question."

"For security." That answer sounded even hollow to him.

"Security? Are you kidding me! Terrorists are what; going to train the new detectives now?" Greg asked sarcastically, the whole idea was just insane. Mycroft didn't answer and Greg grew more and more furious.

"In what Holmes universe does that make sense? Why are you interfering Mycroft?" Greg was on the edge of desperation and that tip Mycroft over.

"I heard you want to leave again!" Mycroft yelled, unable to hold back. Everything in him was holding on to the small shred of hope that one day he can be with Greg again. He is working on the 'Richard problem' and although it was slow going, he needed to know Greg was safe, and that meant staying in London. There's no way he can tell Greg about Richard and that he was working on getting him out of the picture. Greg took a breath before speaking.

"And why is that such a problem? At least this time you'll know where I am!"

"It's not good enough. I can't let you leave again." Mycroft cried out, his eyes begging Greg to see reason.

"So you want me to stay in my absolute misery!"

"Misery?" Mycroft was confused, Greg loves his job unless…. No he can't think about that.

"Dammit Mycroft, you have Richard, Sherlock has John, I have no one and nothing I even lost Nick thanks to your husband. So tell me, does it please you to see me alone and miserable? Because seriously I have to ask are you that cold and heartless that everyone can be happy but me."

Mycroft stepped away from Greg his eyes wide with shock. He could feel his heart skipping a few beats. This was not good, after misery it sure will turn to hate. Richard's was right. Mycroft sighed in defeat. He looked down. He lost. After everything. His shoulders sagged and his heart broke.

"I don't want you to be alone and miserable." He whispered softly.

"Then what the hell to you want?" Greg called out.

"You!" Mycroft yelled as he looked up, his eyes turning big as he looked over Greg's shoulder. Greg slowly turned around. Richard was standing in the doorway. Oh great.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Greg had had enough.

"Piss off." Greg growled out. Richard eyes fluttered as he realised Greg was actually angry and meaning every word. Mycroft turned to Greg, his action surprised him.

"Excuse me?" Richard drawled out. Greg stared him down.

"I said piss off. This is a private conversation and none of your business." Greg replied. Mycroft stepped closer ready to step in if needed, although a small part wanted to see this play out.

"Don't tell me what to do." Richard replied as he stepped closer. Greg opened his mouth to reply but Mycroft stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" Mycroft asked to change the subject.

"Why I heard the commotion all the way from down the hall and thought that I should make sure all is well, imagine my surprise to find my words hardly cold and he is already angry at you for interfering once again."

Mycroft paled slightly, taking a step back in fear and it was enough for Greg to notice.

"What did you say to him?" Greg asked but was looking at Mycroft. Richard smiled sweetly as he stepped closer, his eyes locked on Mycroft.

"Oh, just an observation." Greg walked towards Mycroft until they were standing face to face. Mycroft looked at Richard until Greg took his hand. Regardless of his anger his anger at someone hurting Mycroft is stronger. It has to be something horrible for Mycroft to visibly paled like that.

"My, what did he say?"

Mycroft lowered his eyes to Greg. How come the "My" always gets to him? This leaves him no choice but to answer.

"That you would start to hate me, and that your love for me would turned into hatred. I don't want you to hate me Gregory, be angry, be furious, be whatever, just don't hate me." Greg was stunned. Richard was bargaining on his feelings for Mycroft would turn into hate. He really hated that man. Ignoring the fact that Richard was standing behind him he lifted Mycroft's hand to his lips and gave his palm a kiss. He was involved with the Holmes brothers close to ten years now, been through a lot together and like he told Mycroft, come what may, even though they might not be together, he will always have a spot for a Holmes in his heart, Mycroft even more so.

"I will never hate you, get unbelievably pissed? Yes. Hate you? No." Mycroft allowed himself a slight smile.

Richard took a step closer.

"Oh you will. Give it time. You might meet someone again, ran into one of us, and oops old feelings come to light and another relationship bites the dust. Or you might decide enough is enough I'm moving again and then sorry you can't Mycroft made sure you are staying right here. Months passed, you stay alone while Sherlock and John continue with their happily ever after, me and Mycroft went on and aah the little detective Inspector who gave up his job when he found out Mycroft is getting married, disappeared for a year, only for four months to passed before anyone realised you were gone. Have been meaning to ask you, did that hurt?" Greg was trying everything in his power not to physical attack Richard; he was practically vibrating with anger. Mycroft saw that things was getting out of hand and stepped forward.

"That's enough Richard." Mycroft said as he tried to calm the situation. He turned to Greg and for the first time in months he felt fear, Greg looked as though he wanted to commit murder, and it didn't matter who he was killing.

"Gregory I am..."

"Don't say you're sorry!" Greg yelled out and both Mycroft and Richard recoiled.

"I don't want your sorry." He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. His eyes found Mycroft's and Mycroft wanted to step back, he didn't.

"I don't want anything from you anymore. Not a single damn thing." Mycroft could feel his heart stop. Greg was looking at him, not with anger, nor hatred, not even numbness, he looked at Mycroft as if he was resigned, a man who made peace with losing everything. Everything in him wanted to run over to Greg and tell him it's not true, but Greg shook his head lightly before turning to Richard.. He glared at Richard.

"From now on you will stay out of my way; if I see you again I will punch you in the face regardless of consequences."

Richard turned smug. Even he could see Greg finally gave up. He walked closer so he was standing next to Mycroft.

"After all the years eating the shit Sherlock and Mycroft dished out I don't you have the balls."

Greg tilted his head and smiled. Before Mycroft could intervene Richard was laying on the floor as Greg double punched him in the gut and then bullseye in the face. It was going to leave on hell of a bruise. Mycroft looked at Richard a small pathetic heap on the floor clutching his nose as blood poured out. His eyes wide open in bewilderment, unable to speak since the blood was pouring down his face. Greg felt good in that moment, he felt as if for the first time, some sense of control was coming back. He steps into Richard's space he shoulder slightly bumping Mycroft's, he bend down and grabbed Richard by the lapels of his jacket. His voice was steady, strong and half barking.

"Next time it will be your jaw, and I won't stop at two punches." Instead of letting go he pushed Richard back so that he fell against one of the chairs in front of Mycroft's desk. He stood up rubbing his knuckles then turned to Mycroft, their face mere inches apart

"Recall the stop you put on the transfers and replacements. I won't leave, not yet anyway."

"I will..." Mycroft's voice was small and half stuttering; Greg ignored it and went on.

"And don't contact me again unless you clearly know what you want, who you want, what I mean to you and whether you're prepared to fight for it. If not me, don't call me, don't text me, don't contact me ever again. Forget the fact that I exists, pull a Sherlock and delete me forever." Not giving Mycroft the chance to reply Greg walked out of his office leaving two stunned men behind.

 **Author note 2**

 _Sorry I couldn't resist. Just to clarify, Greg is not angry that Mycroft took so long to realise he is missing, it is more of anger at the whole situation and knowing that he and Mycroft can't be together. I guess the punches helped with the frustration;) Who knows maybe this is the catalyst for the situation to change, after all, Mycroft did get an ultimatum._


	23. Chapter 23

Come what may

Chapter 20

Life continued as normal, it's been three months and Greg did what he always did, move on. His anger with Mycroft had dispersed and left just an aching pain. He went to work, stayed at his office as long as possible then came home and prepared for the next class. The classes were enough to distract him, and he found it wonderful to share his experiences and advice. The class with Sherlock was exciting at best and he marvelled at how open they were to Sherlock. They discussed or teach on a mystery where Sherlock played a vital role. The students didn't give him grief and he could see Sherlock was impressed with the feedback he received.

A small part really miss being a detective as the cases usually was enough to keep him distracted. The thing was, that everything that had happened today, hit home, and he knew if he had any chance of moving on he should stand firm. He went away for an entire year, yet things with Mycroft weren't resolve, now however it was done. There was enough water under the bridge to set sail on a new journey, and that is exactly what he was going to do. Focus now on his work and classes if he still felt the same at the end of the year, he'll request a transfer. He needed to his year with his class; they depend on him for that.

He came back home right after seven, his bag over his shoulder and a few groceries in his hand. He immediately knew something was wrong when he opened his door.

Someone was here. He closed the door and turned around.

No.

Someone was still here.

Mycroft was sitting on the sofa; he had been reading one of Greg's study books, which was laying on the armrest of the chair. He sighed.

"Mycroft." Greg greeted as he walked towards the kitchen to put down his bags. He could hear Mycroft following him into the kitchen.

"Put the kettle on would you?" Without answering Mycroft walked over and switched the kettle on, after that he pulled out two mugs and started making tea while Greg put away the groceries. For some reason this wasn't as awkward of painful as he had imagined, he must have matured a bit.

He was done before the kettle was boiled so he sat down at the table watching Mycroft who tried to look as comfortable as he possibly could. Mycroft wasn't looking at him, and Greg had never seen a man poured sugar so slowly into a mug. Or stir it for that matter, if he keeps it up, it will become all frothy on top. It must have been long enough before Mycroft turned around and handed him his mug. He sat down at the table as well, both drinking their tea in silence.

When the tea was finished they sat opposite one another at the table in silence. Greg had a fleeting memory of them doing the same thing a couple months ago. Back then Mycroft was the first to speak, this time it's on him.

"Thanks for not arresting me for punching Richard." Mycroft allowed himself a slight smile.

"There was no evidence whatsoever, he fell over the rug. A simple accident." Greg relaxed a bit, a small smile around his lips, which he hid with the mug.

"That's a shame." Mycroft could see the sparkle in his eyes but still replied calmly.

"I'm okay with that, shame he didn't fall harder." Greg noticed for the first time that Mycroft looked worn down and tired, he lost more weight, had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin looked pale. It was clear as the little sparkle of mirth was such a deep contrast to the rest of his face. He relaxed and put the mug down.

"A tragedy I'm sure.

Mycroft stop pretending he had some tea left and put his mug down as well.

"How was class today? Sherlock enjoyed the time he was there with you." Mycroft folded his hands, his thumbs kept fidgeting with each other, the only sign that he was nervous.

"It was good. I enjoy that. Probably the only thing I enjoy about at the moment."

"You're a natural leader and teacher."

"Hmm." Greg waved him off.

"You haven't left yet."

"I want to finish the year, see how I feel at the end of the year before I make a decision."

"That's good." Mycroft briefly smiled before he took a breath and looked down. Greg sighed; the atmosphere was so thick he was sure if he took out a bread knife he'll be able to cut it in neat little pieces. He leaned forward, his hands open.

"Mycroft what are you doing here? I said..."

"Not to contact you unless I know for certain what I want, who I want and whether I'm prepared to fight for it..." Greg felt the air leaving his lungs, the air becoming ten times more tensed, at this rate he will need a poser saw instead of bread knife.

"Mycroft?" He whispered softly unsure of what to make of this.

Mycroft jump up

"Wait here." He said as he turned around and rushed out of the kitchen, a few seconds later he returned with a big file. Greg was confused but stayed quiet, his eyes on Mycroft.

Mycroft sat down again and with trembling hands he slide the file over to Greg.

"This is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it. Please." Greg looked at Mycroft who was obviously trying to hide his discomfort and fear that showed on his face. Greg took a breath and opened the file, there were five separate piles of papers, each held together by a pin.

"Mycroft?"

"If I ever plan to redeem myself in your eyes or at least make an attempt to compensate for the pain and hurt I've caused I need to make it good. I need to go 'big' as they would say. Or dramatic…I need..." Greg was surprised, he had never seen Mycroft so at a loss for words, and he understood what he is trying to do. How 'big' is he talking about?

"I get it."

He picked up the first document and read the words. His eyes grew wide. It was the legal proceedings of Mycroft's divorce. Both he and Richard had signed and the divorce finalised. The date stamp was for today. As off this afternoon Mycroft was officially divorced. Greg was feeling dazed.

There was a slight tremor in his hand as he put the paper down and picked up the next stack. It was Mycroft's last will and testament. Greg was in charge of everything, every personal account and property of Mycroft Holmes belongs to him. The only open space was where he needed to sign. Greg was flabbergasted; this was beyond big and dramatic. He didn't dare to look at Mycroft, knowing he'd break down. The tremor was more noticeable when put the documents down and picked up the third stack. By now his eyes were blurry as he tried to hold back the tears.

This document was the mortgage papers for a new house, in Central London. Close to both their work places. Yet again the only open space is where his signature is needed to mark the property in both their names. Greg didn't stop the tear falling down his cheek. The trembling of his hands had escalated to full on shaking and when he put the stack down it was askew to the others. With a shaking breath he picked up the fourth stack. These papers increased his security level to much higher than before and it gave him the title of Personal Advisor and Confidant of Mycroft Holmes. This would allow Mycroft to tell him about his work, hardly any secrets. Apparently when a Holmes goes 'big' he goes "BIG".

Trying to control the shaking in his hands he put it down and picked up the last stack.

This time he couldn't stop the gasp and the wave of tears.

It was the application forms for a marriage licence. Between Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade. Marriage, the way it should've been from the beginning. Greg placed that stack next to the others and looked at Mycroft who was staring back at him just as emotional but he did manage to hide it better. His face was open and raw, his eyes pooled in a wave of unshed tears, emphasising the blue to stormy navy.

He stood up and opened a window for some fresh air, this was way over his head. Mycroft didn't say anything while Greg tried to compose himself. Greg looked at Mycroft before he walked out the kitchen and Mycroft heard the tabs in the bathroom open. Greg wiped the tears and splashed cold water on his face.

After several minutes he composed himself enough and walked back into the kitchen. Mycroft didn't move.

"What does this mean Mycroft?" Mycroft finally stood up and turned to him.

"I've made so many mistakes in my life, yet my biggest one was letting you go. When you left, that afternoon in my office, I started to get things in order, making arrangements and even called Sherlock and John to help me, to rectify this colossal injustice we've done to you. To try and mend the pain we've, but mostly me, caused. I want you, I want us to be together as it was supposed to be since the beginning and I'm prepared to fight tooth and nail for that, if you let me. The divorce was finalised this afternoon and while I signed that I also signed the other papers. I want to have the chance to make up for every tear I caused, every thought of betrayal and hurt. I want to give you everything, all of me, whether I'm here or dead, I want us to have a new beginning, a new home, untainted by the past and more than else I want to put a ring on your finger, and carry one giving by you to tell every single person I met that I'm taken. Taken, committed and entrusted by you. I want us to wake up next to each other, with smiles on our faces and breakfast waiting. I want to hold you whenever I want to, in front of whoever sees and I want to kiss you like the world are watching...Greg I'm sorry for putting you through this hell, and would do everything in my power to make it up to you, to just have a chance of earning your forgiveness."

Greg was crying openly not even bothering wipe his tears as he watched Mycroft.

He wanted to bury his face in Mycroft's neck and say yes, but he was scared, so scared. He can't take another lie, another beating. Mycroft saw it and took hold of Greg's hands. Both their hands was trembling and gripping tightly. The knuckles white.

"You don't have to decide now or say anything. I'll leave the documents here with you, think about it and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will take my leave and won't call or contact you so you can think and decide in your own time. No pressure."

"Thank you." Greg managed to get out. Mycroft lifted their intertwined hands and kissed it.

"I'll be going now. As I said, I won't contact you until you contact me. If you contact me. Take care. Please."

Greg just nodded and smiled as he watched Mycroft leave. When the front door closed he pulled the stacks of paper again, holding it close as he cried.


	24. Chapter 24

Come what may

Chapter 21

True to his word, Greg didn't hear anything from Mycroft for the past few weeks. After that night in the kitchen was the first time since he started working that he called in sick. He was too distraught and too emotional to be around people. He spent the entire day in either the bed or the sofa reading and rereading every document, every paper, and every word. It still seemed so unbelievable yet it was true and legit. It is such a massive step and he needed advice, the only thing is, he needed another Holmes. He has to go back to Baker Street.

The next day after work he made his way to Baker Street. The documents were in his shoulder bag along with his other books and files. Mrs Hudson opened and ushered him upstairs. When he walked in the room he stopped. Sherlock was at the table doing experiments and John was writing up a case. He missed those days. John stopped typing and turned to the door and their guest. A smile lit up his face.

"Greg!" He got up and walked over to Greg and hugged him before he could stop him.

"Good to see you. Tea.?" Greg nodded stood in the middle of the room, he didn't make an attempt to sit down or put the bag down.

"Are you doing a case again where I solved it?" Sherlock asked expectantly. Greg smiled, he knew Sherlock enjoyed that day, and truth is so did he. He will definitely asked Sherlock's help and presence at a class in the future. However now he needed to get help.

"I'm here because I need some help."

"Well give it here." Sherlock held out his hand. Greg stared at his hands then back at Sherlock. He needed to know before he gives the papers.

"Are you aware that Mycroft is divorced?" Sherlock and John were stunned. Greg saw first-hand what John described as Sherlock's blinking rapidly face

"What? When?" John was the first to speak.

"A couple weeks now, the day it was official and signed he showed up at my place.

"You didn't make up as we would've known." Sherlock stated. Greg nodded.

"We didn't, he came by giving me a stack of documents."

"What kind of documents?" Sherlock wanted to know when they all sat down. Greg was pushed in Sherlock's seat with John in his and Sherlock leaning over.

"One set was his divorce papers."

"The others?" John asked slowly as they looked at Greg.

Greg opened his bag. Before he took it out he turned to Sherlock.

"This is big and very important. I don't need you to judge or comment but I do want you to tell me if it's real and legit. I can't take another blow, Sherlock. I can't. He's your brother and I need to know that you can put behind you little feud and be honest about this."

"What the hell Greg, you're going on as if he's proposing or giving you his firstborn?" John exclaimed, Greg didn't answer but his face said it all.

"Greg." John hesitantly asked. Wordlessly Greg handed the file over to them. John took it and they both started reading it.

He sat back with his tea as he watched the emotions run across their faces. It was actually quite entertaining.

Greg realised as he watched them that he missed them, he missed what they used to have, he missed Mycroft and more than anything he wanted them all to be together. The four of them. The way he always imagined it. When they were finished they sat still for a moment, John was the first to speak.

"Wow." Greg smiled. It was a bit much, even for him. John closed the file and emptied his tea, which was nearly cold. He looked back at Greg.

"Not his firstborn." Greg said with a straight face.

"If you ask he might just add that." Sherlock commented as he stood up. He walked over to the window looking out before he returned to Greg.

"When does he want an answer?"

"When I'm ready. He gave me the documents, said some really nice stuff and then walked out."

"How did he manage to divorce Richard?" John asked.

"I don't know, last time I saw him I punched him." John and Sherlock looked at each other their faces betraying the glee. As one they turned to Greg.

"You what?" John was smiling and Sherlock walked over.

"Tell me." So Greg spent a few more minutes telling him what happened in Mycroft's office and his parting words.

"That's what made this happen." Sherlock indicated to the files.

"What do you mean?" Greg took the files back and placed it on his lap for safe keeping; his fingers slowly stroking the file John saw it and smiled. Sherlock explained.

"You basic told him to forget you, to ignore your existence and he couldn't bear it. As hard as it is to believe, that would have break him irreparably. That's when he realised if doesn't do something drastic he will lose you permanently."

"And now he is fighting for you. Tooth and nail." John added smugly. Greg clutched the papers closer. John leaned back.

"The question now is whether you are going to allow him to fight for you, and whether there's a chance for you?"

"If it's any consolation, your security level would be higher than mine." Sherlock said noncommittedly. Both John and Greg just stared at him.

"Thanks." Greg replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"What are you going to do?" Greg looked at Sherlock He didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. John saw the emotions and stood up.

"I'll get some more tea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mycroft sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for people tonight, especially family. However it was out of his hands. It was his birthday and his parents insisted that they have dinner. The fact that he has been living in a hotel ever since the divorce didn't deter them. They insisted they have dinner together and booked a room next to his. They would be visiting him for the weekend, the fact that his birthday was a weekday, didn't slow them down. This left him with no choice but to have the diner. Mummy thought it right to invite his brother and John as well. One happy family. It's been weeks and he still haven't heard from Greg, but refused to give up.

Still he would suffer through the night. Since it was just them he didn't bother with the full three piece suit, instead he opted for comfortable black slack and button down shirt. If he had his way with the way he feels he will pull a Sherlock and sat in his pyjamas, or just a sheet. He insisted that if they are intent on having dinner they can have it in his dining room at the suite. Private and comfortable.

So far the evening went well. Thankfully because of Mummy's presence Sherlock was on his best behaviour. Sherlock did disappear for a few minutes to the foyer but Mycroft couldn't care for his brother's antics, not tonight.

They just sat down to have dinner when Sherlock insisted that they give out the presents, before dinner. Mycroft didn't like the idea as there is nothing that he wanted and what he wanted none of them could give. Unless Greg is going to came knocking, he doesn't want anything, not even world peace. His parents were delighted with the idea.

"Oh I'm first." Mummy said as she handed him a parcel. Smiling he took the parcel and opened it.

It was a lovely stationary set complete with an engraved pen, a quill pen, an inkpot and leather bound journal. His initials were engraved in his favourite swirly font. Mycroft loved it, he didn't want to, but he did. His parents are always giving him something he appreciate and can actually use. Not Greg, but still good enough.

"Thank you."

Sherlock was next as he placed a loosely wrapped long package on the table.

Mycroft eyed the package wearily before he opened it. It was a brand new umbrella, one of the highest quality. The handle was exquisite and shiny, the material soft, yet strong. It was a new design, developed to be stronger and lighter. Mycroft was overcome with emotion; this was a really nice and thoughtful gift. Mycroft looked at his brother, his eyes soft.

"Thank you, Sherlock. This means a lot." Sherlock nodded and then gave a nudge to John. Mycroft saw it and was curious.

"Something the matter?" John sighed and bends down in his chair picking something up, and held out a parcel, it was similar to a shoebox, just more flat and wider.

Mycroft looked at the box and then at John. John's voice was quiet but strong.

"It's from Greg..." Mycroft hands immediately started to tremble as he put the gifts from his parents and brother on the space next to him and place the box in front of him. His heart was beating a million beats per second. Taking a breath he opened it. It was the documents he gave to Greg, with the exception of a small box and post-it notes. He hardly looked at the small box as he put it aside and picked up the first stack of documents. He skipped to the first post-it note. He gasped out loud as he double checked and then in haste he searched out every single post-it and read it. Greg had signed on all the spaces, the will, the mortgage, the security papers and the application for marriage. He struggled to read it as his eyes were shimmering with pooled tears

"Mikey, is everything all right?" His mum asked placing her hand on his wrist, it was still shaking. He didn't look up. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yes. Mummy. Everything is perfect. Finally." He added mostly to himself. The first tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't care. Greg signed the documents. The best birthday present ever. His eye caught the little box and with his hands still shaking he opened the lid. Instead of where the ring should be was a folded paper. With shaking fingers he lifts the note and opened it.

 _"If you truly mean all of this and want us to get married look up."_

Mycroft frowned but did as the letter said. His eyes widen in surprise. There in the doorway stood Greg; in a suit. His fingers playing with a golden ring. Mycroft didn't care that everyone was looking as he stood up and practically ran towards Greg. Greg met him halfway and not caring who saw they fell into each other's arms, clutching together as though their life dependent upon it. It was a sight to behold. Sherlock watched his hand tight in John's. His brother was finally happy, and it was clear as daylight as his head was buried in Greg's shoulder. Greg's eyes were clenched shut but the tears were rolling down. Mycroft mumbled in Greg's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gregory, for everything."

"It's okay."

The need to see Greg's face prompted Mycroft to push away, but still close.

"You signed." Greg's smile was wide and open.

"Yeah I did."

Even though his parents were watching Mycroft leaned forward and pulled Greg closer. Greg met him halfway and kissed him. The kiss said everything words couldn't. Sherlock and John looked at each other, both finally happy to be together. Mycroft's parents watched in awe and surprise as their son kissed Greg. It's as if he was pouring his soul out.

When they parted Greg held out the ring he was playing with.

"Can I put it on your finger?" He softly asked, his eyes filled with hope. Mycroft stepped back; he opened the top button of his shirt and lifted a small gold necklace out, a ring hanging on the end. He took off the ring to the bewilderment of everyone around him, Greg was crying openly now and when Mycroft held out the ring next to the one Greg was holding they took it from one another with their free hand.

"Do you always just carry rings around your neck?" Greg said trying to lighten up the situation.

"I bought it the day I gave you the papers."

Greg stared.

"You had it all the time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to fight tooth and nail for you...and I was hoping."

"I bought this the day I signed the documents. Two weeks ago."

Mycroft smiled and pushed the ring Greg gave him down his finger, when Greg stopped him.

"Wait, look inside." Mycroft lifted the ring to read the inscription and laughed as the tears flow.

He looked at Greg and pointed to his ring, Greg turned his ring from Mycroft to read the inscription. His eyes grew wide and as his tears mixed with laughter. There in gold on both rings the words clearly visible.

 _"Come what may."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Come what may**

 **Alternate Ending**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Follows directly after chapter 16 - chapter 19 on the system)**

By the time Greg had slowed down he was nearly half a mile away. He stopped and turned to Nick. His body was shaking and he had run his hand so many times through his air they were laying in all directions. He stopped and looked at Nick and instead of anger he found a deep sense of understanding. This made him feel worse.

"Listen I am..."

"Shh." Nick shushed him then put his hands on his neck taking his pulse. He smiled softly at Greg.

"Thought you were going to kill him right there and then. I'm all for being your alibi, but that would have been too public."

Greg looked over his shoulder just to miss looking into his eyes.

"Crossed my mind." He mumbled.

"Your pulse is down but I think your anger and hurt is still high." Nick removed his hands from his neck and took hold of Greg's. Greg looked down to their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into my problems."

"Don't worry about it."

Greg ignored him and went on.

"I owe you an explanation."

"Not really. So he's the one that has your heart. If it's any consolation you still have his."

"He's married."

"Doesn't matter. His love for you overshadows their marriage."

"How do you know about him?" Greg was curious and a little unsteady that Nick was so calm about it. He turned to him to face him since the whole thing happened. Nick stepped away to lean across the metal bars next to the river.

"John. When he found out about us he cornered me at work asking what my intentions towards you was and that I should be careful with you... We got talking and I dragged the truth out of him."

Good old John always looking out for him. He walked over to Nick, resting his hands on the bar as well.

"You think he still loves me? Why?"

"That comment about viceroy and monarch butterfly. You do know the story?" Nick asked. Greg shook his head.

"I don't."

"The viceroy is a butterfly but non-toxic and through evolution it looks just like the monarch moth or something - which is toxic. So the predator does not know which is which, so he stays away from both, if he does attack, he either gets lucky, or die. I think what Mycroft is saying is that you have his heart and Richard has the fake camouflaged one. I think he regrets marrying Richard just as much as he regrets letting you go."

Greg was silent as he stared out of the water; this was not what he was expecting. If that's the case what is he supposed to do with that? After several moments he looked back at Nick.

"If he loves me so much, why isn't he divorcing him?"

"Do you want him to? Would you take him back if he is single again?" Greg didn't answer as he just looked away. Truth is he didn't know the answer.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this. I wanted to move on. I wanted to be someone's first choice just once in my life..." Nick stepped close so that their shoulders pressed together.

"You are mine Greg, but you don't want to be just anyone's first choice, you want to be his."

"I left everything Nick, took a year off, and now I'm back and it doesn't feel like I went away." Greg voice carried over the air, some passer-by's look to them but Greg and Nick ignored them.

"But you did, and you learned to be strong, to be independent and to stay strong. If you didn't, what where the chances of you two having an affair? What would you have done if we were there tonight and you didn't go away, do you think you'd still be as strong as you are now?"

Greg looked at Nick, he was right, if he didn't took a year off, his actions tonight would have been a lot worse. He may still love Mycroft, but he could be a lot more mature about it.

They stayed in silence for a while, neither man speaking. Greg didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet. One thing was for certain though, he has to stop letting the past get in his way. He needed to get his priorities in order and move forward, the problem is, will Nick give him a chance after tonight?

"You know, I think what hurt the most, was how obvious I was when it comes to my feelings and past relationships." Greg's eyes stared across the water, not daring to look at Nick.

"Was he right?" Nick softly asked.

"About?" Greg asked, moving closer but still not looking at Nick.

"The fact that he married Richard instead of you?"

"It did hurt, but you kind of need to know the entire backstory in context." Greg tried. Nick shifted closer that his shoulders touched Nick's both of them looking out to the water.

"Will you tell me? I'd like to know how come they are able to hurt you so much, since I hate the idea of you being hurt." Greg looked at Nick, his eyes pooling with unshed tears, he could see Nick meant every word and he cares.

"It's a long story."

"It's a long walk home, to mine; I'm not leaving you alone tonight." Without thinking Greg threw himself at Greg and Nick wrapped his arms tightly around Greg. Nick buried his head in Greg's shoulder.

"It's probably too much to take in, but my feelings for you runs deep and strong, and if there is a small chance to fight for you, I will train in boxing and karate to fight for you." Greg finally allowed the tears to fall. No one has ever said something like that to him, and he is going to fight back.

After a minute or so they calmly parted and took each other's hand as they started walking home.

"I guess I need to start at the beginning?" Greg finally said as they started walking.

"You can start wherever you want." Nick replied.

"Well, not to sound like a storyteller, but it began about seven years ago when this junkie showed up on my crime scene….."

Nick held Greg close as he finish his story, it was just after twelve and they were at Nick's, spread out on his sofa. They were both tired and exhausted, more than that Nick was furious. Greg told him everything, about Sherlock, his recovery, John, but most of all his history with Mycroft, and how Mycroft treated him in the months they were together.

"… and that's all of it, sometime later I met you, and you know the rest, with what John told you."

"Bloody hell Greg, why aren't you rewarded with sainthood yet?" Greg tried laughing but he was too tired.

"Why?"

"Because of whom you are. You are this amazing, wonderful man, way too underappreciated and totally not given enough credit. Even your name is amazing."

"What's so wonderful about Greg?"

"it origin is Greek, it means watchful, vigilant and on the watch."

Greg lifted his head from Nick's chest to look him in the eye, openly staring; Nick smiled in return and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and reassuring and brief. When they pulled away Greg asked what has been on his mind since the dinner.

"Why aren't you breaking up with me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"No. but I have baggage."

"Who doesn't?"

"I kind of put you through a ringer back there."

"You didn't mean too, it was just a lot to take in, in retrospect I should've realised something was up, you were way too quiet than normal. It couldn't have been easy."

"You know at one point I wanted to grab your hand and ran for the hills."

"You should've." They were quiet for a while before Nick spoked up.

"Before we go get some sleep or try to. I want you to think about something. I think it's clear that you know I'm in love with you, and like I said, you are my first choice, but I need to know where I stand with you, that there's a chance we can move on, or go our separate ways before there's more bloodshed."

"Nick…"

"Answer me tomorrow, for tonight, let me just hold you." Greg just nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak. They made their wat to the bedroom and like previously hold each other close. They didn't talk for the rest of the night, even though sleep was long way coming. Both were lost in their own minds.

When Nick woke up he noticed the bed was empty but the smell of coffee was filtering through the air. A minute later Greg came in with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning." Greg said as he handed Nick his coffee.

"Morning." Nick replied as he took the coffee and sit up in the bed. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome. I have an answer for you."

"Greg…" Nick tried, not sure if he wanted an answer.

"I want you." Greg blurted out. He watches as Nick stared at him and then slowly started smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. I know there are a few things we need to work out, and sort, but I don't want to give this up, I sincerely think that what we have has the potential to be something great, and I want to see exactly how great."

Nick was quiet as he put the coffee down, then he took Greg's cup and put it down as well, with that safely out of the way he pulled Greg close and kissed him. Greg responded with as much fervour and passion as was in him.

An hour later they were finally ready for work Nick dropped Greg off at work with the promise and plans to meet up after work again. Greg was feeling good, yes the dinner was disastrous but now that everything was in the open he knew that his relationship with Nick just became stronger and deeper. He was right, there is a potential between them for something amazing and he wants to explore that with Nick. He was once again glad for his year away, because that year was the foundation where he became strong and independent for him, and that gave him the courage to take things with Nick further.


	26. Chapter 26

Come what may

Alternate Ending

Chapter 2

After nearly two months together they were practically living together, Greg's place was the closest, and even though it didn't had a rooftop picnic place it was big enough and wonderful enough to fit both of them comfortably. Weekends were spent walking around and discovering all the little nooks and crooks of London and free time during the week was spending cooking together or watching a game. Greg was happy, Nick was happy and even John, in addition with Sherlock, were happy for him. There hasn't been a double date since the fateful one, although John would occasionally meet up with them for a pint or two. Mrs. Hudson loved Nick and the couple have spent more than once an afternoon with her drinking tea and eating biscuits.

It was another month later when Greg came home and Nick was sitting bend over the desk, a stack of papers and pamphlets in front of him, his head bowed over, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Hey Babe, and if you look so deep in concentration?" Greg greeted as he put down his briefcase and removed his jacket.

"Hey." Nick stood up and after a brief stretch walked over to Greg, giving him a quick hello kiss. Greg eyed him warily.

"Babe?"

"We have to talk." Nick said as he stepped away, a dreaded feeling overcame Greg.

"Nick?"

Nick picked up a pamphlet and held it out to Greg, who took it with shaking fingers. He read it and his eyes grew wide.

"Are you considering this?" Greg asked, his heart already starting to beat faster.

"Ever since I was twelve." Nick replied and Greg could see he made up his mind.

Greg put the pamphlet down and walked to the kitchen, helping himself to a beer. Nick followed Greg who immediately handed him one as well.

"I know we have a good thing here, and…." Nick tried to explain but Greg interrupted him.

"If you do this, can I come with you?" Nick was stunned; of all the things he thought Greg would say he never expected this.

"Only immediate family are allowed." Nick softly replied. Greg put his can down and stepped closer to Nick, his hands cupping his cheek.

"If we get married, would that qualify?" Nick put his hands over Greg's his hands shaking so Greg let go of Nick's face and wrapped Nick's hands in his.

"You'd do that, for me?" Nick's voice was trembling. Greg smiled as his eyes filled with tears.

"I love you Nick, and I am not letting you slip through my fingers, you're more amazing, the more I know you, and yes, we've been together for almost five months and this may be quick, but like I said, if we have a chance, I'll take it."

"And I said if I can fight for you, I will." Nick replied as he pulled Greg close. He poured everything into the kiss, by the time they broke apart they were both crying between their smiles.

"So were doing this?" Nick asked.

"Yes Babe, we are." Greg replied.

"Doctors without borders." Nick stated while looking at Greg.

"There are a lot of arrangements to make."

"Yes, but right now, I want to take you to bed." Nick replied as he started kissing Greg's neck. Greg stretched his neck to give him more access.

"While we still have one right?"

"Shush, no talking." Nick whispered and Greg responded by dragging him to the bedroom.

x-x-x-

A week later they were standing at the court, both casually dressed in dark blue jeans and white button ups, Nick was wearing a metallic silver tie and Greg was wearing a black tie. Their jackets were folded over the chair in the office. Both would smile and looked at their watch.

"John will come right?" Nick asked as he checked the door for the hundredth time.

"Yes. He promised."

"And Sherlock?"

"That I wouldn't know. We can get a second witness here, if needed." Greg answered with confidence. Nick mirrored the smile and leaned forward to kiss Greg.

"Oi." The parted as John came in, a smile on his face.

"You made it." Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, traffic was a bit of a nightmare, but you said to be here at three." He looked around and the way they were dressed, his face becoming confused.

"Why am I her of all places."

Greg and Nick looked at each other. Greg answered.

"Were getting married and need a witness."

John's eyes bulged.

"Married?"

Greg smiled and explained.

"Yes. John, I know this is a shock and may seem sudden, but we want to do this, especially with Nick's new job."

John stared at Greg as the words sunk in before realization sets in.

"You're going with?" John saw the way their eyes lit up and everything he wanted to say froze on his tongue. When he finally felt the words coming back the door opened and the officials walked in. He stood with his hands behind his back, shoulders squared and his face happy as he watched the proceedings, he became emotional when they exchanged the rings and signed the documents. He signed as well under first witness and was the first to take out his phone to take a picture. He even got the second witness to take a photo with the three of them. Inside he was sad and a bit forlorn at the prospect of losing two of his best friends, but he couldn't stand in the way of their happiness. He sent the pictures to Greg who made it immediately his phone's wallpaper and his eyes pooled with tears as he saw the way Nick looked at Greg, as if he just saw the sun for the first time in his life. And Greg? Greg looked as though he finally came home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Greg watched as Nick booked them in and wrapping their suitcases in the plastic wrap before it goes onto the plane. He was standing against the wall, with their carry-ons. This is it, they've been preparing for it, for a few weeks to get everything in order and they decided to leave a week earlier to settle in and have a bit of honeymoon before work starts. Greg was ready for this, a new adventure, a new chapter in their lives. He quickly looked around before turning to his watch and gave a sigh. He wished John or Sherlock would at least come to say goodbye. The chances for Sherlock were small but he was hoping. Looks like he and Nick is leaving without someone to say goodbye. Well, he didn't care, he was happy and he was finally someone's first choice, someone who made his world better, and loved that he was in theirs, and in the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

"We have an hour; want to grab something to eat?" Greg jumped as Nick appeared in his vision, he never saw him coming. He smiled.

"Nah, I'm too existed to eat, maybe a quick coffee?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Lestrade-Spencer." Nick joked as Greg laughed.

"With pleasure Mr. Lestrade-Spencer."

They found a small café and had coffee with excitement and anticipation for the adventure ahead. With thirty minutes to go they moved back to the line when Greg noticed the elder woman, looking franticly around, her eyes red with crying and carrying a small package. He walked over.

"Mrs. Hudson?" She turned around and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, I'm so glad I got in time, I just couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." Greg hugged her back tightly overcome with emotion. In all the years that he has known her, she was always happy to see him. He was going to miss her dearly.

"Oh Mrs. Hudson, thank you, God, I'm going to miss you."

With crying tears and a genuine smile she let go and then gave Nick a hug as well. When they parted she handed him the package.

"Something to remember me." Nick took the package.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

"Yeah, that's wonderful thank you." Greg added. She waved them away.

"Oh it's just some homemade biscuits."

"Still, it was very thoughtful and we appreciate it." Greg gave her cheek a kiss. She held on to his hand.

"I want to thank you Detective, I know you're not a Detective, but you will always be one to me, the Detective who saved Sherlock, we have had so many adventures haven't we?"

"Yes, we did."

"Everything is changing and I feel like an old woman who is getting lost."

"You're not. You are the most formidable woman I've ever met, so strong, and a let's be honest feisty as hell." Greg tried jokingly and she just slapped his arm but smiled nonetheless.

"You will come and visit soon?"

"Of course. We both have still our places here and family, Nick does…"

"So do you young man, you got me, and John and Sherlock and..." her voice faltered and he knew she was about to say Mycroft. He smiled sadly and brought her hands to his lips, giving it a kiss.

"This makes me a very lucky man." Fresh tears were running down her cheeks.

"I don't know why they didn't come to say goodbye." Greg swallowed the lump in his throat, he wished he knew too.

"I don't know, but you will tell them goodbye for me?"

"Of course." Nick looked at the board and moved closer.

"Hon, we have to go."

Mrs. Hudson threw her arms around him once again and Greg held on just as tight. When they let go she hugged Nick.

"Look after him please, and take care of yourself too."

"Promise."

"Thank you for making his smiles real again."

"He is my life Mrs. Hudson."

"And you're his." Greg heard everything but pretended he didn't. Instead he pulled his bag over his shoulder and the package under his arm. He waited until she let go and stepped back.

"Well you two needs to get going and I have to go wash my curtains." They smiled and she watched as they stepped hand in hand to the departure gate. Just before the left her sight they turned around and Greg felt like crying. Sherlock and John stood next to her, they were obviously late. John gave him a smile and wave and Sherlock stared, but Greg still felt as if he wanted to run over and hug the man, his face was open and for one brief moment Greg could see it all, the respect and admiration and regard Sherlock has for him. A single tear slid down his cheek and Sherlock gave him a nod and smile. His eyes were red-rimmed and Greg mouthed the words. "Proud of you" and Sherlock mouthed back "Thank you." Before he declared loudly. "You better visit Graham!"

"It's Greg."

"I know!" Sherlock yelled back and as one they burst out laughing.


End file.
